Affairs Of The Heart
by Allanahzhane
Summary: Bonnie Bennett and Stefan Salvatore Left Mystic Falls 3 years and 7 months ago after being betrayed by the two people they loved the most, but now their back in town and have to deal with their past. AU/AH Bamon
1. Chapter 1

It's Been almost 4 years since she's been there, since she's seen him. A lot can change in 3 years and 7 months. When she left Mystic Falls she made a promise never to return. To never see him again and today she was breaking that promise.

Today not only would she step foot in Mystic Falls but she would see him again. It took 7 months to get over him, To get over the betrayal she felt when she found him with her, the pain and misery he caused her. In seven months she found happiness in the form of a small package, and for 3 years she had been happy.

3 years and 7 months ago she left with a secret that not only affected her but him as well, only he didn't know about it and she has no intentions of ever telling him. Was it selfish? Yes. But she had every right to be selfish because she always been so selfless sacrificing for him.

A few people knew of her secret and those few people came to visit her when she moved away. Some days she felt guilty for not telling him but then she would convince herself that he didn't deserve to know, he had done wrong not her.

She rode in the car and silence, looking out the window, watching the passing sights, occasionally looking over at the driver side and smiled at her best friend. He had been hurt along with her that day 3 years and 8 months she decided to leave 3 years and 7 months ago he tagged alone for the ride. He was the first person she told her secret to and he helped her. He'd been there for her everyday since and she loved him. Even though, he was his brother, he was hers to. She depended on him, cried on his shoulder and he never once complained. He helped her find happiness with that little secret she carried. The secret that she wished 3 years and 7 months ago, she wasn't burden with. He helped her see that burden(Or so she thought it was) to be a blessing and she never thought of it as a burden again.

She looked over at her best friend driving and sighed, speaking for the first time in the 3 hours and 23 minutes since they started this road trip. "Why are we doing this Stefan? I mean going back. We made a promise to ourselves that we would never go back." She said.

"Because Caroline said if we didn't come she would kill us. I like living and we both know that she's capable of doing it." He chuckled and she smiled.

"Yeah she would do it and in 10 inch heels and still look fabulous doing it" she laughed but quickly got serious. "Are you ready to see them again?" She asked. "Have you forgiven them?"

"I guess, but I've moved on and so have you Bon, you're happy now we're happy now." He grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. she smiled.

"I'm just not ready to see him again. What if he finds out, he's always been able to tell when I was hiding or lying about something."

Stefan sighed. "It will only be two weeks Bonnie. You know Mamma and Papa are happy we're coming. I talked To her this morning .She can't wait to see us." He said changing the subject.

"I know i can't wait to see them either, you know their like my parents too Stefan I love them."

"I know, You where the only other person besides my mom to make Giuseppe Hard Ass Salvatore go soft. He could never tell you no, all you had to do was bat those long pretty eye lashes and say please Papa Sippie and he was putty in your hands." He Mimicked Her.

"Shut up Stef, I cant help it if i can be persuasive," She giggled.

The rest of the ride to Mystic Falls they talked and joked about past memories until they arrived in front of the Salvatore mansion."I don't think i'm ready Stefan. What if I see him and all those old memories and emotions come flooding back? What if he figures it out Stef?"

"Bon, you worry to much. He wont find out. We will be long gone before he even realizes we've been here and hopefully he won't find out." She sighed and looked at the little 3 year old girl, asleep in the back seat.

"Yeah Hopefully."


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie Bennett and Stefan Salvatore had been friends since the age of 5 when she found him crying after a bully stole his juice box and she pushed the bully down and got his juice box back for him. She introduced him to her group of friends and it quickly became their group of friends. Their group consisted of Bonnie and Stefan, Caroline Forbes, Elena Gilbert, Tyler Lockwood and Matt Donovan.

Out of the group Bonnie and Stefan were the closes. Since Bonnie's mom left when she was younger and her father spent most of his time out of town on business and hated spending time with her, she liked to spend her time with Stefan at his home with his family.

His parents took an immediate liking to the skinny little caramel girl who their youngest son bought home one day to play with. Bonnie quickly became the second most important woman in Giuseppe and Stefan Salvatore life. Stefan became her brother and Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore became Papa Sippie and Mamma Bella.

If you saw Bonnie around usually Stefan was not far behind. They were best friends who knew each other better than they knew themselves. As they grew older people thought that their relationship would evolve into a more romantic one but it never evolved into any thing other than a brother and sister type relationship.

Even when they got to high school and started dating other people they remained close. In high School Stefan and Elena started dating, Tyler and Caroline started dating. Matt wasn't as monogamous as the others and Bonnie started to date Stefan's older brother Damon.

Damon Salvatore, Stefan's older brother was 2 years old than Stefan and Bonnie. His main purpose on earth was to terrorize Stefan and argue with Bonnie. Stefan usually ignored him but Bonnie hated to see Damon terrorize Stefan so she would defend him. With Bonnie, Damon met his match and he dubbed her with the nickname Judgy, one that she hated.

Bonnie always saw Damon as Stefan's ass of a big brother and he saw her as Stefan's self righteous annoying judgy little friend, until one Summer When Bonnie was 15 she went to visit some of her family in Salem. The skinny little brat who was the bane of his existence had return to town a petite, beautiful and curvier young woman, and Damon whose highlight of the day was to engage Bonnie into an argument and push everyone of her buttons , had changed and now all he wanted to do was to make her happy. For 3 months Damon pursed Bonnie and she would always say "No Damon." and rolled her eyes, until one day she finally gave in and said yes.

Bonnie and Damon were complete opposites. She was fire he was ice. She was up he was down. She went left he went right but when they came together the mellowed each other out she loved him wholeheartedly and he returned the love full force. They started dating her sophomore year and his senior year of high school and dated for 3 years and 1 month until that night the summer she graduated high school. She found him in bed with one of her best friends and Stefan's girlfriend Elena at the apartment he shared with Stefan.

She drove home crying, tears blurring her vision so bad that it was a miracle that she made it home without crashing. When she got home and curled up on the couch and cried until she heard a knock on the door. She answered the door and saw Stefan whose eyes were pink and puffy from crying. She stared at him through her tears hugging herself and biting her lips trying to contain her tears until he wrapped his big muscular arms around her small frame and that's when the tears flowed like a river of emotions that wouldn't stop.

They sat down on the couch and he held her close to his chest, letting her cry until she couldn't cry anymore.

"I'm Pregnant" she whispered and he held her closer.

"Does he know?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I'm scared" she said.

"I know, I'll be right here and I'm not going anywhere." he told her and he meant it. That had been 3 years and 8 months ago and he has been by her side everyday since.

So now she's here, a place where she said 3 years and 7 months ago that she would never ever return to because her other best friends Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood were getting married and she was the maid of honor.

She stepped out of the black SUV wearing a short pink and yellow sundress with yellow stiletto heels while Stefan unfasten the car seat where her 3 year old daughter was sleeping and handed her the sleeping child.

Bonnie looked at the house she spent most of her childhood in, a house she hadn't been inside of in 3 years and 7 months. The last day she was there she and Stefan told Papa Sippie and Mama Bella that they were leaving town and that she was pregnant with Damon's child and that she didn't want him to know. Of course they didn't agree with it but they respected her wishes and did not tell Damon about the baby. Even though Damon was their son and they loved him with all of their hearts, Bonnie was their daughter even though she wasn't theirs biologically she was still their little girl and they loved her the same as the loved both Damon and Stefan maybe even a little bit more,although they would never admit that.

Bonnie held her sleeping daughter who was named Arianna Isabella Bennett-Salvatore and ranged the doorbell and waited for someone to answer the door while Stefan grabbed the bags. A small women who was about Bonnie's height without the heels answered the door

"Ciao Mamma," Bonnie said in Italian as the woman embraced her in a hug with the sleeping child in her arms

"Ciao mia bella figlia"Hello my beautiful daughter. "Welcome home."


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie walked through the foyer of the large mansion into the living room. It looked the same as it had always been large and beautiful. Beautiful, old, expensive paintings occupied the wall spaces and antique furniture decorated the floor.

"Giuseppe get in here," Isabella yelled "Hurry up"

Isabella grabbed the sleeping child from Bonnie's arms as she stirred a little in her sleep.

"What is it Woman" Giuseppe asked,entering the living room where they were standing. He stopped when he saw Bonnie and Stefan staring at him.

"What's wrong papa, you're not happy to see us" Bonnie teased, walking over to him and hugged him tightly, "I've missed you Papa. You and Mamma, so much." She whispered.

"We've missed you too and my little nipote"

Ever since Arianna was born they made a point to spend every holiday and birthday with their only grandchild, they wanted to see her grow up. Every year they would buy Ari toys for her birthday and Christmas she wasn't even big enough to play with but Bonnie graciously accepted the gifts because there was no use in trying to convince Giuseppe and Isabella Salvatore not to spoil their only grandchild. When she went into labor their number was the first number dialed and after 18 hours of labor they had arrived at the hospital just in time for Arianna's birth and have been there for every major event since her birth. They absolutely adored her.

"I thought you guys weren't coming until tomorrow," Giuseppe said. Everyone had gathered in the kitchen. Bonnie took the little girl upstairs in one of the guest room to sleep while Isabella fixed them some tea as they sat around the table to talk.

"We weren't, but Caroline wanted to have a late lunch so everybody in her bridal party could meet and discuss wedding details plus tonight is her engagement party and she wanted her maid of honor to be there."

"Two weeks is a short time to plan a wedding, why the rush is she expecting a little bambino?" Isabella asked.

"No Mamma, at least I don't think so. Tyler's mom is really sick and she wanted to see them married before she dies." Bonnie said playing with the tea cup in her hands.

"Stefan," Giuseppe yelled.

"Yes," he answered

"Are you taking good care of your sister and niece?"Giuseppe asked

"Yes Papa" he answered

"Are you seeing any one? "Isabella asked. She wanted to see her youngest son, happy with someone. Stefan hadn't been in a serious relationship since Elena. He smiled

"Well..."

"Is it serious, what's her name and when are we going to meet her?"

"Well Mama to answer your questions...No, I am not " he said with a grin

"Well whatever you do don't fuck up and marry a money grubbing whore like your brother did. That Elena Gilbert is not good for anyone." Giuseppe interrupted. Bonnie felt as if her heart fell out of her chest into her stomach.

"He married her," Bonnie managed to choke out as she felt tears stinging her eyes.

"Giuseppe" Isabella whispered yelled as she stood to wrap her arms around Bonnie. "You and Stefan go check on the baby in the other room" When they left she turned to Bonnie and spoke.

"I'm sorry you still love him don't you?" she said wiping the tear away from Bonnie's eyes.

"No Mamma I don't." she answered.

"It's okay Bonnie. You don't have to be strong just tell me how you feel." She hugged her tighter. "Yes I do Mamma not only for me but for Arianna." She slid from the older woman's tight grip. "I have to freshen up I have to meet Caroline in 15 minutes at the grille. I'll be back in about an hour."

* * *

Bonnie walked into the grille and immediately spotted her bubbly blonde friend who she hadn't seen in over 3 months. As soon as Caroline saw Bonnie she jumped up and hugged her.

"God Bonnie I've missed you." Caroline said squeezing Bonnie tightly.

"I've missed you to care but I can't breathe" Bonnie said smiling

"I'm Sorry Bon but come on and lets meet the rest if the bridal party." Caroline dragged Bonnie over to the table she where she was sitting with the other girls from the wedding and gave her a pre ordered drink. "Everybody this is my best friend Bonnie Bennett, Bonnie Bennett these are the bridesmaids Katherine, Jules, Rose, Lilly, Allison and Lexi." Bonnie recognized Katherine and Rose from high school they were in the same grade as Damon.

"Nice to me you guys." Bonnie smiled, taking a seat beside Lexi and across from Caroline.

"Nice to meet you too," they said in unison, unintentionally and laughed.

"So Bonnie where are you from?" Lexi asked enthusiastically.

"Well I'm from Mystic Falls but I moved to North Carolina 4 years ago"

"Didn't you use to date Damon Salvatore?" Katherine asked.

"Umm yeah" she replied

"I've had the misfortune of also dating that ass Damon Salvatore in high school, junior year for 3 weeks. He broke up with me over the phone that was such a dick move." Rose said in a thick English accent.

"Oh guys come on guys he can't be that bad "Lexi said

"Well he is, he only cares about himself, what do you think Bonnie?" Rose asked

"I..."

"I think we should be discussing my wedding and not that womanizing ass Damon Salvatore." Caroline interrupted sensing her friend uneasiness about the discussion.

"You're right Caroline, So who's in the wedding" Lexi asked

"Well Matt is the best man Stefan, Mason, Alaric, Jeremy and Damon are the groomsman. Bonnie's Daughter is the flower girl and Lilly's Son is carrying the rings."

Bonnie choked on her drink and started coughing at the mention of Damon's name.

"Excuse me" Bonnie got up and walked towards the restroom, with Caroline following close behind her,

"Are you okay Bon." Caroline asked

"Why didn't you tell me Damon was going to be in your wedding" she snapped.

"Because if you knew Damon was going to be in it I know you wouldn't have come. And your my best friend Bon,I needed you here with me."

"Why is he even in it."

"He and Tyler are friends"

Bonnie let out a long exaggerated sigh. I'll see you later Caroline I have to go."

* * *

Bonnie parked the car and walked into the Salvatore Mansion almost being knocked over by a screaming 3 year old.

"Mommy Help me" the 3 year old yelled giggling "Nonno's trying to get me." she yelled grabbing a hold of Bonnie's leg as Giuseppe came around the corner showing his teeth and his fingers curled like claws.

"Well you're just going to tell Nonno to stop chasing you because we have to get you dress for Auntie Caroline's party." Bonnie picked up the child and took her up the stairs.

Even though Arianna was 3 she was a very intelligent child. By the time she was 2 and a half she knew her abc's how to count to 20 her shapes, colors, animals and how to spell her name. She spoke better than children twice her age and was very well mannered. She had curly Raven Black Hair and piercing blue eyes all traits she had inherited from her father but she had Bonnie's personality, face, nose and lips. She was the perfect blend of both of them.

It took Bonnie 3 hours to get her and Arianna ready. Arianna was dressed in a sparkly silver dresses that she like to spin around in and pretend she was a ballerina and her curly, ebony hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail. Bonnie was dressed in a strapless black dress the reached right above her knee and that hugged all of her curves in all the right places while her hair was curled and pinned to the side, falling down her shoulder.

After she finished getting them dressed she picked up Arianna and went to join the rest of the family downstairs to wait for the limo. Stefan was dressed in a suit and Giuseppe in one similar. Isabella was dressed in a long gold dress with a matching shawl.

The limo pulled into the Lockwood Mansion at 8:45 Bonnie grabbed Stefan's hand as he helped her out of the limo followed by Arianna then Isabella then Giuseppe. Stefan Scooped Arianna up in his arms and grabbed Bonnie's hand intertwining their fingers

"You ready?" he asked

"As I'll ever be"


	4. Chapter 4

It was 9:00 when they arrived to the party at the Lockwood Mansion. They would have arrived earlier but the woman he was linked arms with took forever to get dress. Others called her his wife and he called the biggest mistake of his life. Wait. No. Second biggest mistake of his life. His biggest mistake was being irresponsibly drunk and cheating on the women he had loved more than anything else in this world. The woman who he wanted to be his wife and mother of his children, the women who to this day he still was hopelessly in love with Bonnie Bennett. He cheated on her with his second biggest mistake, his wife aka Elena Gilbert or Elena Gilbert-Salvatore as she like to tell people. She was depressed and he was drunk when he asked her to marry him and "lucky" for him she said yes (sarcasm intended).

Being a Salvatore, Damon wasn't a stranger to these extravagant parties and the Lockwood's were famous for throwing the biggest Parties in Mystic Falls next to the Salvatore's of course. Isabella Salvatore was known for having the best parties in all of Virginia. He knew what to do at these parties he plays the part of adoring husband Elena plays the part of loving wife they make small talk and then he makes a bee line to the wine table.

He spotted his mother from across the room talking to Carol Lockwood. He made his way over in her direction with his wife trailing behind.

"Hello Mother" he spoke in a polite gentleman manner as she had taught them and kissed her cheek.

"Hello son." she said shocked to see him there.

"You look beautiful" he said "As do you Mrs. Lockwood"

"Thank you Damon, Where is you lovely wife " Mrs. Lockwood asked

"I'm right here Carol how are you doing" Elena asked as if she gave a damn.

"I'm great honey. Isabella, You must be happy to have both of your son's home and Bonnie." she said turning her attention towards Isabella.

"Yes, very Carol"

"Well I am going to go be a go hostess, nice to talk to you." She said and walked away

"They're home?" Damon asked

"Yes"

"Where is he?" Elena asked, earning a scowl from Isabella

"Where are they mamma?" Damon asked

"They're around here somewhere."

"I'm going to go find them see you later Mamma."

"I don't think that's a good idea figlio "Isabella said grabbing his arm

"Why mamma."

"Because I don't want any trouble in here tonight. Tonight is about Tyler and Caroline so promise me you won't start any problems." She said looking into his eyes waiting for a response.

He sighed, "Okay Mamma."

* * *

When Bonnie and Stefan walked into the party she was attacked by Caroline. "Bonnie I'm so glad you're here." Caroline hugged her

"Tonight is your night Care. Of course I'll be here"

"Auntie Caroline" Arianna yelled

"Ari" Caroline yelled, grabbing her goddaughter out of Stefan's arms

"Come on Bon lets go meet everybody" she said taking Bonnie and Arianna, leaving Stefan behind. "Tyler," Caroline yelled to get his attention.

Tyler turned around "Bonnie" he said hugging her small body tightly

"Well if you and Caroline didn't have anything else in common you guys sure know how to cut off my air supply." Tyler laughed.

"Hey Bon about Damon I'm..."Bonnie held up her hand to stop him.

"It's okay Ty, He's your friend and it's your wedding."

Tyler smiled. Tyler and Caroline often came to visit Bonnie and Stefan along with Matt and whoever the hell he was dating at the time.

"Bonnie." Matt yelled hugging Bonnie

"Hey Matt, you look great."

"Thanks. Who are you here with?"

"Stefan."

"So where's he?" Matt asked.

"He's around here somewhere."

"I'm going to go find him."

"Bonnie come here I want you to meet someone" Caroline grabbed Bonnie's arm.

"Bonnie this is Tyler's Uncle Mason, Mason this is Bonnie My maid of honor."

"Hello Bonnie."

"Hello Mason, Nice to meet you.

"Likewise, Caroline told me a lot about you but she didn't tell me how beautiful you are"

Bonnie Blushed "How sweet, how many times have you use that line and it worked. She joked

"Well if you fall for it, the grand total would be one" He joked

Bonnie smiled "Well we'll see how tonight goes" Bonnie turned her attention to Caroline where's Ari noticing Caroline wasn't holding her anymore

"She's right..." Caroline started "She was right here Bon I Swear."

"I'm going to go look for her, bye mason Bonnie said looking for her daughter

"I'm going to tell the guys." Caroline said

* * *

After finding out Bonnie and Stefan were back and talking to his mom Damon didn't feel like making small talk. He just went straight to the wine table. He was on his 4th cup of wine when his "loving" wife waltz over to him with a fake smile and clenched teeth and said

"Damon, honey don't you think you've had enough to drink."

He tighten his hold on the glass not only had he not had enough to drink he didn't even have a buzz.

"Elena honey," he mimicked the sickening sweet voice she used with him just a moment ago and leaned over to her ear "fuck off" he said loud enough only for her to see it and drowned the glass of wine.

"Excuse me" he felt something pulling on his pants leg, Him an Elena both look back and down and saw the most beautiful child he has ever seen. Usually Damon didn't even like kids and wouldn't even acknowledge them but this little girl was so sweet and beautiful he couldn't ignore her. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow; she reminded him of someone, he just didn't know who.

"Yes princess." he answered.

"Can you help me find my mommy" she asked. "One minute she was there and the next minute she wasn't." She was on the verge of tears.

"What's your name," he asked before she could answer Elena rudely interrupted

"Ugh, who's little brat is this anyway." she scoffed getting her a glass of wine.

She's my little brat and I'll appreciate if you never called her that again." a voice answered. A voice they both hadn't heard in 3 years and 7 months.

"Stefan " Elena says in almost a questioning tone her eyes lit up as she saw the man heart she broke all those years ago.

"Elena" he said acknowledging her presence as he picked up the little girl.

"Stefan" Damon said surprised to see his brother again and holding the little girl that reminded him of someone he still couldn't figure it out, and shocked that his brother was a father and he didn't know anything about it.

"Stefan, did you find her." another voice called out a voice he would know any time and place, a voice he had missed a voice he hadn't heard in 3 years and 7 months when it told him that it never wanted to see him again .

"Mommy," The little girl said and jumped into Bonnie's arms. Now he knew who she reminded him of.

Bonnie hugged the little girl close. "Don't you ever run off like that again. Do you hear me." Arianna nodded. "And don't talk to strangers."

"Bonnie" Damon asked. She finally looked up at him.

"Damon". He stepped towards her as her as she squeezed the little girl closer to her body. He reached out his hand to caress her face but she stepped back.

"Come on baby let's get you something to eat she said to the little girl in her arm and turned around and walked away.

"Ahem." Elena cleared he throat" still here" she said waving her hand as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes At her husband. Damon ignored her and looked at Stefan

"You and Bonnie?" he asked looking back at Stefan like he betrayed him.

Stefan smirked. "Sure looks that way."

"You fucked my girlfriend and got her pregnant Stefan" Damon yelled. Ignoring the promise he made to his mother. The wine was definitely kicking in now.

"Kind of like what you did with Elena" He answered matching the same tone Damon had just used with him.

Before anyone knew what happened next Damon had punched Stefan and they were on the floor fighting Tyler and Matt Ran over to break the Fight up, while they were struggling, to get back at each other. Isabella made her way over to the fight, followed by Bonnie still holding the little girl. Isabella slapped both of her sons at the same time Stefan with the right hand Damon with the left both with the same impact and could be heard around the room and yelled some choice words in Italian that would make an Italian sailor blush, "Both of you outside now" she said in English. They did as their mother asked and made their way out the door followed by Isabella, Giuseppe, Elena and Bonnie who had handed Arianna over to Caroline. "What was that about?" Isabella asked her sons as the stared each other down not acknowledging her question.

"Damon punched Stefan." Elena spoke up as everyone gaze turn towards her questioning to why she was even there.

"What happened?" Giuseppe yelled. They ignored him and continued to stare daggers at each other. Bonnie finally spoke up in a whisper.

"What did you say Stefan." she glared up at him and he looked down at her

"What the hell did you say Stefan" she yelled gripping his tie pulling him to eye level. He cleared his throat and started talking

"My brother over there is upset that we're together and have a daughter." Bonnie let go of his tie and looked up at Stefan then looked to Damon who was glaring at her and scoffed, turned around, and made her way back inside to party. Damon went to follow her but Giuseppe stopped him. Damon exhaled trying to calm down

"Leave her alone son go home and calm down and take that." he said looking at Elena "home with you".

* * *

When Damon got home he made his way to the wetbar, bar downing something stronger than the wine he drunk earlier..

"Why are you so upset" Elena asked.

"I think it would be better if you just shut your fucking mouth" Damon yelled.

"Is it that much of shock? I mean come on Damon, they were made for each other. They're so much alike. Even when we were kids you could see that they were made for each other, maybe they were fucking long before she caught us."

Damon angrily grabbed Elena by her arms and shook her

"You shut your fucking mouth, Bonnie wouldn't do that." he spat at her.

" Are you sure about that Damon, because that little girl was at least 3 years old so either she was fucking him at the same time she was fucking you or she's yours." Damon eyes widen at Elena's Revelation. He glared down at Elena and let her go. He fixed himself another drink.

She couldn't be his. Bonnie wouldn't lie about something like that. The little girl did have his eyes and hair color and was about the right age. But Bonnie wouldn't keep him away from his child, and she would never cheat on him. Could she? He had hurt Bonnie so bad he couldn't blame her. She loved him and gave him everything and he betrayed her, they were each other's first love and she was still his only. There was no way that little girl could be his. Was She? He wasn't sure but he sure as hell was going to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonnie walked up the stairs to the Salvatore mansion in the room she slept in and changed her daughter into her pajamas and laid the child and the bed. She went down stairs and found a bottle of wine and poured her a glass and sat at the kitchen table sipping out of it

"Ahem "she heard a voice then turned and look at the figure in the doorway.

"What?" she said angrily.

"What's with all the hostility" he joked. He knew what was wrong.

"What the hell is your problem Stefan?" she asked.

"What" he asked completely clueless?

"Why did you tell Him Arianna was your daughter." she yelled

"Because Bonnie, she is my daughter. I'm the closest thing that little girl has to father." He yelled back.

"You told him we're together."

"We are together."

"You know what I mean Stefan."

"Well excuse me for trying to keep your little secret safe like I have been doing for the last 4 years." he yelled, immediately regretting it.

"Is that how you feel Stefan?" she asked, hurt by his outburst

"No Bon I'm sorry I didn't mean it." He apologized.

"I'm sorry to Stefan." she whispered, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Bonnie was awaken by a little 3 year old girl shaking her

"Mommy, mommy get up" She rolled over and smile

"What's wrong" she asked the smiling child

"I'm' hungry," she giggled. Bonnie got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen to make Arianna a bowl of cereal. Giuseppe was at work, Stefan went to visit Tyler and Matt, and Isabella had errands to run so it was just Bonnie and Ari. Bonnie went into the living room and turned the TV to a kids show for Ari to watch and started to sit down when she heard a knock at the front door.

Usually the maid would open the door but since she was closer she walked into the foyer and opened the front door.

"Damon" she said shocked to see him. She expected to see him, Just not this soon.

He smiled the same smile that made her go weak in the knees years earlier. "Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"To see you, I wanted to apologize for last night. Can I come in." he asked.

"Sure, I guess" she said skeptical to let him in. She led him straight into the kitchen, avoiding the room where her curious little girl was watching tv. She went over to the sink and washed out a cup. When she turned around he was right behind her trapping her from going anywhere.

"God your beautiful." he finally said quietly studying her features. "What do you see in him?" he asked quietly

"I Love Him." she said keeping up with the lie Stefan told the night before.

"Do you love him more than you loved me?" he asked "Does he make you feel like I made you feel," he kissed her jaw.

"Damon Stop" she said

"I've missed you" he kissed her neck.

"Stop."

"Why, you use to love when I kissed your neck and body then I would kiss your..."

"Don"t even say it" she said cutting him off. You're married, and I'm not a cheater".

"I don't love her." He said referring to Elena.

"So you cheat on her" she let out a humorless laugh and and pushed him out of her way.

"I guess that means you didn't love me either."

"I made a Mistake Bon Bon I still love you". He yelled

"Shh," she put her finger to her mouth pointing towards the living room. "Don't you dare call me that and don't say that to me again." she whispered so Ari couldn't hear them. She walked over to table and took a seat

"I Love you" he repeated.

"Why you are here? Are you here to apologize for what happened last night or that night because I forgive you. I've moved on and so have you. I'm happy and you're married so let's not ever bring it up again." She fought the tears threatning to fill her eyes.

"Mommy," they turned their head to the blue eyed little girl standing in the kitchen

"Yes sweetie."

"I'm finished" she said handing Bonnie her cereal bowl.

"Okay go back and watch TV." the little girl nodded and made her way back to the living room.

She's Beautiful Bon" Damon said watching the toddler walk away.

"Yeah she's the best thing that ever happened to us."

"Us?"

"Stefan and I," she corrected. "So how have you been." she asked not wanting to discuss her child with him any longer.

"Fine" he said. "How old is she? " He asked quickly changing the subject again.

"Why?"

"Just a question."

"Three."

"When's her birthday."

"Her birthday was two weeks ago."

"So you were pregnant before you left?" She didn't respond and thats when he knew his theory was right. "she's mine" he whispered.

"No." She shook her head. "She's Stefan's." she said surprised at how easy the lie flowed.

"So you were fucking Stefan behind my back."

"No" she yelled before she realized what she said.

"So she is mine" he Yelled

"YES" she yelled back. He exhaled trying to calm down "Dammit Damon she's yours and I hate you, every time I look at my beautiful little angel I see your face and I hate you Damon I really hate you. But I love her more than my own life." salty tears slid down her cheek.

"Why didn't you tell me Bonnie" he asked swallowing the recently formed lump in his throat.

"Because Damon I loved you, I loved more than anything and you hurt me and I still loved you, and hated you at the same time because I loved you so much. I wanted you to suffer I wanted you to hurt the way you hurt me."

"That wasn't your call to make Bonnie she's my child you didn't make her by yourself. I would've taken care of her, taken care of you" he yelled. She didn't reply. The sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes. "When did you find out you were pregnant before or after you left" he asked breaking the silence

{**FLASHBACK}**

_"You're Pregnant" Caroline said as Bonnie hugged the toilet throwing up her lunch in her bathroom._

_"I'm not Pregnant Caroline. Stop saying that."_

_"Not saying it is not going to make you not pregnant."_

_"It's probably just something bad I ate"_

_"Think about it Bon, you're always tired and throwing up. When was the last time you had your period."_

_Bonnie Stayed quiet for a minute._

_"Shit" she said _

_"See"_

_"Nope, I'm not pregnant"_

_"Again, Bon Saying your not is not going to make you not pregnant"_

_"We're just speculating, My period is late because I've been stressed out about graduation and getting ready to go to college." she said trying to convince herself. Caroline took out her cell phone "What are you doing "_

**"**_I'm texting Elena and telling her to pick up a pregnancy test "Caroline replied_

_Elena arrived an hour later with the test in her hand._

_"Are you going to take it now."Elena asked?_

_"No, I want Damon to be there when I take It." Bonnie responded._

_"When are you going to tell him "Caroline asked._

_"Tomorrow, Right now I'm tired so I'm going to sleep."_

_"How do you think he's going to react."_

_Bonnie shrugged. "If I'm pregnant he probably would take the news a lot better than me."_

_"I have to go." Elena said. "I have some things to do. Make sure. you tell me what happens." _

_"I will, bye Lena." Elena exited the room leaving the two girls alone,_

_"Who would have thought little Bonnie Bennett would be having a baby and Damon Salvatore's baby at that."_

_"I'm not pregnant." Bonnie singed placing the test on her dresser._

_"You keep telling yourself that, but I can't wait to meet my Goddaughter."_

_"Why are you so sure it will be a girl?"_

_"I thought you said you weren't pregnant "Caroline said smiling _

_"Bye Care"_

_ After Caroline left Bonnie tried to go to sleep but couldn't help but help but think about what if she was pregnant. She wasn't ready to be a parent she hadn't even started College and what would Damon do would he leave her. She couldn't wait any longer she grabbed the test and her keys off her dresser and Went to her Car and Drove to Damon and Stefan's apartment. She saw his car parked so she knew he was home. She knocked on the door but no one answered she used the key Damon gave her to get in. The apartment was dark but she heard noises coming from Damon's Room she opened the door and that's when she opened the door and saw Elena on top of Damon riding him like a horse. _

_"Oh God" Bonnie said Bonnie said gaining both of their attention _

_"Bonnie." Damon yelled throwing Elena off him Chasing after Bonnie, grabbing her arm before she could leave out of the door._

_"Let me go Damon," she yelled trying to contain her tears._

_"Bonnie please." He begged._

_"I Hate You!" She yelled and he let go of her arm _

_Bonnie ran out of the apartment to her car and drove back home _

_[End of Flashback]_

**"**When I got home that night I took the test and it came out positive and the only thing I wanted to do was go to you and cry on your shoulder and I wanted you to hold me and tell me that It'll be alright, that you'll always be there for me. I wanted you to kiss me and make me feel better, but I couldn't because you shattered my heart. Everything I wanted you to do Stefan did, and he has been there for me every day since and I love him for that. He's a wonderful friend and father."

"Bon I'm sorry I…. "He started. But she cut him off.

"I stayed in Mystics Falls a month after that night. I still wanted to tell you. I thought you deserved to know. I was just trying to work up the courage to confront you."

"What made you change your mind he asked." holding back the tears.

"Elena" she said

**Flashback**

_"So what are you going do "Caroline asked taking a fry off of Bonnie's plate? _

_"I'm going to keep it "Bonnie answered_

_"I know that Bon, I mean what are you going to do about Damon."_

_"I'm going to tell him, I just don't know how."_

_"Well I don't think you should" Caroline replied_

_"I can't deny my child a chance to grow up without one of their parents"_

_"You have Stefan, Tyler, Matt and Me. Your kid will have so many parents they wouldn't know what to do with us."_

_"Bonnie. "Caroline and Bonnie looked up at the tall brunette standing over them _

_"Leave, now "Caroline yelled_

_"Bonnie I just want to "Elena started but then put her hand over her mouth and ran towards the restrooms and bonnie smelled the foul smelling meat that upset her stomach and made her feel nausea but she managed to control it she got up and walked towards the bathroom_

_"Where are you going ?"Caroline asked_

_"I'm going to check on her" Bonnie answered_

_"You're too good a person, let the bitch suffer by herself"_

_"You Know I can't Care"_

_"Whatever" Caroline shrugged and ate the rest of Bonnies fries_

_Bonnie walked in the bathroom and saw Elena hugging the toilet, emptying her stomach._

_"You're pregnant aren't you" Bonnie asked her trying not to cry_

_"Yes "Elena answered tears streaming down her face as she stood._

_"Is it his" Bonnie asked her voice breaking_

_Elena nodded her head yes_

_"Does he know" Bonnie asked _

_"Yes" Elena said crying loudly _

_"What did he say?"_

_"He said to get rid of it and never talk to him again . "She sobbed_

_"Come here "Bonnie said wrapping her arms around the taller woman as she leaned on her shoulder runing her shirt._

_"How could he tell me to get rid of it Bonnie, how could he be so cold." Elena cried _

_Bonnie sobbed quietly to herself wiping her eyes before Elena saw her she looked her in the eyes and told her it'll be alright and walked out trying to stop herself from crying_

_"Fucking Pregnancy hormones "she mummer to herself before she walked back to the table with Caroline._

_[End of Flashback]_

"That's when I decided not to tell you. I knew that I couldn't let my child feel unwanted and I could never kill something I made, so I decided to leave. I told your parents about it and Stefan came with me and 7 months later I had this beautiful baby girl with the most beautiful blue eyes I've only saw on one other person, and I fell in love. As a mother leaving, I thought that was the best decision for my child at least until now." She finished.

"You knew about Elena's baby" he asked. she nodded her head "She lost the baby at 8 weeks. She was devastated, I was too drunk to care and I drunkenly asked her to marry me and she said yeah. lucky me" he said in a sarcastic tone." There's no prenup and she said if I left her she would take everything. You know what they say right, Cheaper to Keep her." he grimaced.

They sat in silence for another few minutes.

"I want to meet her," He said

"What " she frowned

"I want to meet my daughter want her to know who I am I want to be her dad." he answered.

"I have to talk to Stefan about it"

"Stefan" he shouted offended that she even said his name."

Yes, Stefan. He's still her father and I've never made a decision concerning her without consulting Stefan first even when I named her." she said

"And if he says no" he asked, she didn't respond

" I think you should be leaving I have to go meet Caroline." she said.

She escorts him to the door and he turned around and walked towards his car." Wait" she yelled after him and ran into the house to get something and moments later she came back carrying the long legged tan skin. black haired blue eyed little girl. "Ari I Want you to meet mommy's friend Damon tell him your name."

" Arianna Isabella Bennett-Salvatore" she said smiling at him with her mother's smile.

"Nice To meet you Arianna" Damon said taking her small hand into his larger one shaking it.

" Mommy can I go watch SpongeBob now".

" Sure" Bonnie said putting the little girl down

"Thank You Bonnie" he said

"You're welcome"


	6. Chapter 6

After a long day of wedding preparations with Caroline and Running around Town Bonnie was exhausted and so was Arianna she gave Arianna and a bath and put the little girl to bed. Then she drew a bath for her self. After she finished her bath she got dress and made her way over to Stefan's room and knocked on his door.

"Come In." he said.

"We need to talk about something."

"Okay, what about." he raised his eye brow

"Damon"" she said

"Is this about what happen last night because we talked about it all ready?"

"No." she sighed "He knows Stefan."

"How?"

"He figured it out. He came by here earlier and he asked about her. I was stupid to not realize I couldn't keep her away from him."

"What did he did he want?"

"He wants to get to know her and I told him I will talk to you about it."

"No" he said quickly

"No?"

"No I don't want him around her Bonnie." He yelled

"He's her father Stefan. I want her to get to know him" she said

"Are you fucking crazy?"

"No but I can't be selfish anymore, Not with her. You know I grew up with both of my parents being absent and all I use to wonder why wasn't I good enough and I don't want her feeling like that because she is good enough."

"I said no Bonnie" he yelled. "End of discussion."

"Stefan I know you hate him and I know you love Ari and want the best for her you can't deny her the chance to know him." She yelled.

"Remember who idea it was first Bonnie "He yelled back at her

"I did what was best for her when he didn't know about her."

"What was best for her or what was best for you" he said coldly

"That's not fair Stefan."

"I said no and that's the end of it" He yelled.

"You're not her father. "She yelled out of anger knowing it would hurt him and stormed out the room.

Stefan Slid his Shirt and put his shoes back on and walked out of the mansion and went for a walk and tried to forget about the fight he had with Bonnie. Him and Bonnie never fought they always agreed about everything. When she had said that he wasn't Arianna's father it broke his heart because he loved her like she was his. He had been there every day, when Arianna was born he had been in the hospital room holding Bonnie's hand. He saw her when she was first born all pink and slimy but still beautiful. He remembered the first time he held her in his arms he was scared that he would break her. He remembered the first time she looked up at him with her big beautiful blue eyes and in that moment she was his daughter, he would do anything for Ari because he loved her so much. When they bought her home from the hospital and she would cry at night he would wake up feed her, change her and rocked her back to sleep before she woke Bonnie. When she took her first steps he was there, when she said her first word he was there. Arianna was his Daughter and now Damon wanted to take her from him. When Ari started talking he had insist that she called him Daddy but Bonnie thought it would be to weird so he was Uncle Steffy and she was his Munchkin.

His walk ended with him ending up at the Mystic Grille. He walked in and sat at the bar and ordered something strong to get his mind off the fight.

"Tough day?" a voice asked one he instantly recognized as Damon's "What's wrong trouble in paradise" he asked with a smirk Stefan wanted to beat off his face.

"What the hell do you want Damon" Stefan asked not in the mood

"I'm just making small talk with my baby brother, who I haven't seen in what, 3 years and 7 months"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about what you want with Bonnie and My daughter"

"Don't you mean Bonnie and **My **daughter?"

"You're just a sperm donor, I've been there every day for the last 3 years fixing bottles, Changing diapers. I was there for first words and first steps."

"And whose fault was that Stefan, I didn't know she even existed to last night."

"It's your fault Damon. If you did what you were supposed to do you would've had her in your life."

"I just want to get to know my Daughter."

"I can't just give her to you Damon. She's a child and will depend on you for everything you can't just get rid of her when you're through with her like you do everything else. She needs love support and care. Your life is no longer yours she comes first every decision you make for her has to be well thought out. You can't make any mistakes with her and as much as I want to tell you no you can't see her and can't be a part of her life can't because in the end getting to know you is what's best for her."

"Thank you Stefan" he said sincerely

"Don't thank me. The only reason I'm allowing it is because of Bonnie, for some strange reason Bonnie actually thinks you could be a good Dad but you and I both know you're not capable of loving anybody but yourself. It's in your nature to be a selfish bastard." Stefan drunk a shot and grimaced at the taste of the burning liquid going down his throat, he threw the money he owed on the bar before turning back to Damon and saying "Bonnie will call you."

Damon just looked at Stefan not wanting to say anything to jeopardize seeing his daughter.

"And one more thing" Stefan said standing up" If you break that little girls heart, There will be hell to pay." and walked out

Stefan walked back into the mansion quietly trying not to wake everybody up. He crept through the hall way and stopped in front of Bonnie's room and knocked.

"What is it Stefan" Bonnie opened the door wiping the sleep out her eye

"I just wanted to tell you, that it's okay for her to get to know Damon."

'Thank you Stefan and I'm sorry about what I said, you are her father and I value your opinion more than anything."

He just nodded his head and walked to his room and crawled into bed and went to sleep.

* * *

How dare Stefan say he didn't love anything but himself? Damon had loved Bonnie more than his own life, he still loved her and was more than willing to give his life for her and now knowing he had a daughter he was willing to do the same for her. He walked into the house he shared with his wife.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been calling you all night" she asked

"Out" he answered

"Out where. Did you forget we had an event to attend tonight?"

"Out, minding my fucking business." He snapped

"You're Drunk." she said

"As a Skunk" he said smirking

"So you went to see Bonnie today."

"Yes Elena, I went to see the love of my life and our child."

"So she was Pregnant "she thought out loud

"Yes, my dear she was and you knew about it." He accused

"I knew she suspected it, shit I even bought the test for her but I never found out if she was pregnant or not"

"Do you realize the life I could have had, me Bonnie and our daughter.

"What about our baby, you told me you never wanted children "Elena said swallowing the lump in her throat

"I never wanted children with you, Elena. Bonnie and I wanted a big family".

"Fuck You Damon." She yelled and ran upstairs

"Not in this lifetime honey" he yelled back.

He went to the bathroom turning on the shower and stepping in his mind drifting to the day when he asked Bonnie Out and she finally said yes.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Bonnie Bennett why won't you go on a date with me" Damon asked Bonnie for the 5th time this week following her back to her white Prius._

_"Because Damon, you're a terrible person and I see how you treat women, you play with them until you get tired of the and toss them aside like a piece of meat." she answered_

_"I won't do that to you Bon Bon"he caressed her face with the back of his hand._

_"How am I supposed to know that Damon"_

_"Because Bon" he said grabbing her hand putting a lose strand of her hair behind her ear and looked her in her beautiful green eyes he had grown to love over the years. "You know me better than anyone, and besides I have no doubt that if I break your heart you'll have no trouble kicking my ass, plus Stefan and My Dad will probably help you." She giggled at the last statement._

_"Okay"_

_"Okay" he repeated not sure of her heard her right_

_"Okay, Damon I'll go out on a date with you"_

_"I'll pick you up tonight at 7" Damon said and walked away to his car._

_Damon slid on his shoes getting ready for his date with Bonnie. Stefan stood in his door way _

_"What poor blonde girl are you taking advantage of tonight." his brother asked smirking._

_"For your information my date for tonight is a beautiful brunette." He answered._

_"So who is the Girl you plan on violating to night"_

_"Bonnie Bennett" Damon smirked sliding on his leather jacket_

_"You're lying; Bonnie hates you she'll never agree to go out with you."_

_"Well unfortunately for you brother, Bonnie doesn't' hate me as much as you think, while you spend all your time with that skank you call your Girlfriend. Bonnie and I have become rather close when she comes over."_

_"You better not hurt her Damon, I've seen what you do to women"_

_"Despite what you think Little Brother I have no intentions of hurting Bonnie, I actually like her." Damon said hitting Stefan in the chest heading into the living room where his parents were sitting._

_Where are you going" Giuseppe asked _

_"I have a date."_

_"So who is the "lucky" girl?" Giuseppe asked sarcastically? _

_"Bonnie" _

_"Who" _

_"Bonnie Bennett."_

_"My Daughter, Bonnie."_

_"Oh, father, Bonnie isn't your daughter, besides incest isn't my thing"_

_"It doesn't matter, Bonnie is not one of those girls you toy over, and you're not going out with her."_

_"But, Papa you can't do that"_

_"I can and I did now call Bonnie and tell her you can't make it"_

_Damon went over to the phone on the table by the wall and dialed Bonnie's number_

_"Hello Bonnie "_

_"Yeah, um look I can't make our date tonight."_

_"No. It's not my fault."_

_"No Bon Bon. I promise it's not like that."_

_"Hard ass over here doesn't think that you and I should be going out."_

_"Ummm huh, she wants to talk you he said looking at Giuseppe."_

_"Hello" Giuseppe said taking the phone."_

_"Because, I said so." _

_"Don't Papa Sippie Me"_

_"Okay"_

_"Okay"_

_"Alright"_

_"Fine."_

"_I love you too, Bye"_

_Giuseppe Hung up and turned to Damon'"She says be there in 10 minutes" Damon got up grabbed his keys and headed to his restored Camaro he arrived at Bonnie's house 7 minutes later and knocked on the door. Bonnie opened the door wearing a short green dress that matched her eyes with her hair curled down her back._

_"You look Beautiful Bon Bon "he said holding out his arm _

_"Thanks" she said grabbing his arm_

_"What did you tell old hard ass to get him to change his mind"_

_"I told him that if you tried anything I would kick your ass, because he got me self-defense classes when I was younger and then I said please papa Sippie "she poked out her bottom lip._

_"He could never say no to you."_

_"So where are we going" she asked _

_"We are going out to eat at the nicest restaurant and town then to see that new scary movie then I'm going to take you home like the perfect gentleman."_

_Damon took Bonnie to an expensive Italian restaurant and told her to order anything she wanted._

_"This is nice. "Bonnie said eating her chicken piccata._

_"Only the Best for you Bon Bon."He said smiling at her_

_"You know you're the only person to call me that everyone else calls me Bon or Bonnie."_

_"It's my special nickname for you when we're not arguing. When we are arguing then its Judgy."_

_"I hate that name."_

_"It fits you because I could feel you judging me with your Judgy little eyes."_

_"My Judgy little eyes how about you Damon, all the sarcastic comments you make about anything or anybody."_

_"Me."_

_"Yeah you every time Stefan and I would do something we thought was fun you would always make a comment about it to make us feel bad about it."_

_"Really."_

_"Yes. But I never really understand why you were so mean to Stefan."_

_"St. Stefan the good son, the perfect son the son my parents loved the most."_

_"That's not true Damon your parents love you guys the same."_

_"You really believe that, Stefan had good grades, manners. you."_

_"Me"_

_"Yeah you. Perfect Bonnie Bennett,"_

_"I'm far from perfect."_

_"You try telling my parent's that. They fell in love with you the moment they saw you. Bonnie and Stefan were their perfect children and I just got pushed further into the background."_

_"If you feel that way Damon then why did you ask me out."_

_"I like you Bon Bon you Intrigue me,"_

_"I do?"_

_"Yes you're the only person who can match me."_

_"Thanks, I think"_

_"So what made you finally agree to go out with me?"_

_"Your eyes."_

_"Gets 'em every time."_

_"That's not what I talking about the honesty and sincerity in them when you asked me out today. It wasn't there before."_

_"I meant every word I said.I really like you Bon Bon."_

_"Despite of our past Damon over the last few months your attitude has really improved you are a better person."_

_"Thanks that means a lot coming from you."_

_ After dinner they went to the movies and watched the newest scary movie out. Bonnie held on to Damon the whole movie shielding her eyes the scary scenes. After the movie was over he took her home. When they got to her house he walked her to the front door step._

_"I had a great time tonight Damon" she smiled _

_"How about next time we do something more fun like go to the carnival"_

_"How do you know they'll be a next time?" _

_"I don't know, will there"_

_"Well I don't know, I haven't been properly asked on a second date" she joked_

_"Miss Bennett I would be delighted if you will accompany me to the carnival next Saturday night" he said with his best southern accent _

_"Mr. Salvatore it will be my honor to accompany you to the carnival" she said in her best southern accent._

_"Goodnight Bonnie"_

_"Goodnight Damon"_

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Damon stepped out of the shower wrapping the towel around his waist and walked into the bedroom he shared with Elena, got dressed and went to sleep dreaming beautiful dreams of him and Bonnie.

_Ring ring ring _Damon's cell phone ringed waking him up he looked at the clock it was 11:00am

"What?" Damon answered the phone, still half sleep.

"Sorry did I wake you"

"Bonnie?"

"Yeah"

"How did you get my number?"

"Your mom"

"Oh okay, what's wrong"

"Nothing I just have someone here who wants to talk to you"

"Who is it "Damon asked

"Just wait here she goes."

"Hello" Damon said waiting for a reply

"Hi Daddy" a little girl spoke in the phone

"Hi princess" Damon answered back with the biggest smile on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

When Stefan knocked on the door and told her that he was okay for Arianna and Damon to get to know each other she felt relieved and scared because she didn't have to keep her daughter a secret and scared because she didn't know how Arianna would react to the news. Now her main concern was how she was going to break the news to Arianna. When Arianna asked her why the other did kids have their daddy to play with and she didn't have one. Bonnie would tell her that her daddy lives far away but he loves her can and will come visit her when he can. She hated lying to her daughter, so now Damon knew about Arianna and couldn't keep lying to her child she looked at her daughter across the table.

"Arianna"Bonnie called her

"Yes Mommy."she answered

"Did you Know Uncle Stefan is Nonno and Nonna's son"

"Yes Mommy."

"Did you know Uncle Stefan has a Brother?"

"Really"

"Do you know how Uncle Stefan is your Uncle Stefan?"

"No"

"Uncle Stefan brother is your Dad" Bonnie spit out

"Really Mommy, can I meet him" the little girl smiled.

"Do you Remember mommy's friend Damon who came by yesterday."

"Yes"

"He's Your Daddy"

"Can I talk to him" She asked with her wide beautiful eyes.

"Okay let me get his number"

I asked Isabella for his phone number "You know I'm glad you're doing this, It's good for you and Ari." Isabella said

"I Hope your right mamma "she replied and dialed the number

"What?" Damon answered the phone, still half sleep.

"Sorry did I wake you"

"Bonnie?"

"Yeah"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just have someone here who wants to talk to you"

"Who is it "Damon asked

"Just wait here she goes."

"Hello" Damon said waiting for a reply

"Hi Daddy" a little girl spoke in the phone

"Hi princess" Damon answered back with the biggest smile on his face.

"How are you" she asked in the sweetest voice that'll melt your heart

"I'm Great baby girl"

"Can I come see you?"

"If your mom says it's okay,"

"Mommy can I go see my daddy please. "She asked with her bottom lip poked out as far as it could go.

Bonnie and grabbed the phone from Arianna.

"Yeah Bonnie Please" Damon said over the phone stretching out the please

"Okay" Bonnie Said and smiled at her child.

"Yay" I'm going to go get ready. Arianna yelled and ran up stairs

"She's excited" Bonnie tells Damon

"I can't wait to get to know her."

"She's amazing Damon and Brilliant. Definitely the smartest 3 year old I've ever met"

"If she's anything like her mother I don't doubt it" He says and she blushed, Thank god he's not in front of her. There's an awkward silence before anyone said anything else

"I'll bring her over in an hour. If that's okay with you" she asked

"Sure"

"Okay" Bonnie said and hung up.

/

After Damon hung up with Bonnie he got up out the Bed Careful not to wake up Elena. He did not feel like her ruining his good mood, He showered and got dressed and waited for Bonnie and Arianna to come.

He heard the doorbell ring and ran to the door and opening it seeing Bonnie and Arianna holding hands.

"Hi" he said

"Hey" Bonnie Replied

"Daddy" Arianna yelled he bent down and picked her up.

"Hey kiddo"

"What are we going to do today? "She asked with do much excitement

"We are going to have so much fun "Damon said mocking her Excitement

"Yay." Arianna yelled

"Come in" Damon invited Bonnie inside leading them to the TV room sitting Arianna Down on the chair turning the TV to Disney Channel

"Where's St. Stefan."

"I don't know I haven't talk to him since last night "she answered

"What's wrong? Old Lovers spat. "He smirked

She ignored the comment and sat Down on the chair.

"So what are we watching "he asked Arianna

"Doc Mcstuffins"she answered

"Cool"

"Her Mommy is a Doctor Just like Uncle Stef is going to be and her dads a dentist. What do you do?"

"I am a lawyer."

"Cool, Mommy is a writer"

"Yeah I know." he smiles at the child

She smiles back with a smile identical to Bonnie's.

"Can we play a game."She asked

"Yeah princess,what do you want to play."

"Candyland."She yelled with pulled the board game out of Arianna's Bag and set up the game on the and Arianna sat on the floor.

"Are you going to play Mommy."

"Yeah I call the green gingerbread."

"Okay I get the Red one and Daddy you get the Blue one."

Damon won the first game of candyland Bonnie won the 2nd and Arianna won the third.

"Thats not fair Daddy you cheated you have to move back."Arianna said as the started the 4th game.

"Yeah Damon follow the rules."Bonnie said

"I didn't cheat."Damon said

"Yes you did"Arianna accused standing up putting both her hands on her hips frowning at him

"No I didn't"He said sitting up on his knees.

"Yes you did"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

They went back and forth till Damon grabbed the little girl and started tickling her she squirmed and giggled uncontrollably on the floor.

"Stop Daddy." She yelled

"Not until you apologize for saying I cheated" he said continuing to tickle the child.

"Never"

"Well then I guess I'm going to keep tickling you."

"No I'm sorry" she gave in and he stopped.

"Apology accepted."he kissed the child on her forehead

"Now Bonnie I didn't hear an apology from you" he said wiggling his fingers crawling in her direction. "and I happened to know you're very ticklish."

"Damon don't you Dare" She said standing up getting ready to run.

"I would" he said standing up and lunging for the small woman

She started to run but he was faster and caught her in his arms and started tickling her to the floor and she yelled.

"Damon Stop" she yelled.

"Apologize."

"No" he continued to tickle her

"Apologize" He repeated

"Never"

"Okay I guess I'm going to have to tickle it out of you.

"No" She yelled

"Damon what the hell is all that noise" Elena yelled coming down stairs.

Damon stopped Tickling her and they looked up at Elena.

"Hey Elena." Bonnie said out of breath from laughing.

"Bonnie" she said folding her arms looking at Damon with a raised eyebrow.

"How are you we didn't really get to talk the other day?"

"I'm Fine but I did see you had time to talk to my husband." she put a lot of emphasize on the My.

"I think that we should be going now come on Ari"she said standing up picking up Ari's things.

"Wait don't go." Damon pleaded.

"I think it would be better if we left."

"How about we go to the park and have Ice cream after."

"I don't know if that's a good Idea"

"Please Mommy"Ari said looking at her with he wide blue eyes and Damon looking at her with the same ones."

"Okay, but only for an hour." she gave in.

"I'll Drive" he said slaming the door not even once acknowleging Elenas deathly Stare.

* * *

When they arrived at the Park not many people were there only 5 other people.

"Daddy push me on the swings"Arianna yelled running to the swings while Bonnie sat down on the bench.

Bonnie watched the two play and enjoy eachothers company she could tell Arianna already adored him and that Damon returned the watched them play and wondered what woulve happened if Damon hadn't cheated with probley would be married and living inthe huge home they always talked about having, she would be getting her book published and He would be working on owning his on today was any glimse into what could have been. What could have been ,would have been great.

Damon pushed the little girl on the swing "Higher Daddy"she enjoyed spending the day with Bonnie and Their couldn't explain it but as soon as the little girl looked up at him with his eyes and smiled Bonnie's smileand called him Daddy the little girl had his heart and there were no signs of her losening the grip anytime soon.

"It must be fun living with your Mom and Uncle Stefan."he asked ari still pushing her on the wing set.

"Yeah uncle steffy is girlfriends always Buys me toys"

"I bet he is"

"Does your Mommy have a boyfriend "He Asked?

"Not anymore "she answered

He felt good now knowing that Bonnie and Stefan were not dating and Bonnie was single.

"Daddy we go get Ice cream now. "Ari asked

"Yeah".

Damon lifted Ari off the swing and carried her to the ice cream stand and ordered chocolate for Him and Ari and Vanilla.

"Daddy, who was that scary lady at your house?"

"That, my beautiful Princess is the Wicked Witch of the east but you can call her Elena. "He said

"I don't think I like her very much"

"You know what kid" Damon said kneeling down in front of her "neither do I."

After they got their ice cream the slowly walked back to the Bench where Bonnie was sitting.

"Daddy, do you Love My Mommy. "Arianna said while she ate her ice cream.

" More than life itself Mini me, Why do you ask"

"Because my friend Emma Mom and Dad love each other and they are married and live together.

"That's because Emma's Dad is not an Idiot who makes mistakes."

"OH, why aren't you and mommy married and together?"

"Because your daddy is and idiot who messed up things with your mommy but i promise you I'm going to try and make things right."

She smiled

"Come on let's get you back to your mom Judgy Junior before your mom comes and hunt us down"

"Judgy what "she asked confused

"Never mind"

"Mommy Daddy got us Ice Cream."

"Really,What kind did you get me,"Bonnie asked

"Vanilla, I know its your Favorite."Damon spoke up.

"You remember that."She asked looking up at him.

"I remember everything about you." he smiled at her and she smiled back

"How was your day, you look very tired."

"Amazing she has a lot of energy "he answered "I Love her all ready "he smiled

"It's kind of hard not to."

"Mommy I'm Sleepy"Arianna said yawning

"Lets get you home then."

They pulled up to the Salvatore fell asleep in the car Damon carried Arianna up the stairs and layed Arianna in the bed upstairs then came back downstairs to join Bonnie.

"She's asleep "he said

"Okay, well I'll see you later.

"Wait we need to talk"

"About what Damon."

"You lied to me."

"About what exactly "she asked

"You and St. Stefan aren't in a relationship"

"I never said we were"

"You didn't but you implied you were."

"Why is it important anyway "Bonnie asked crossing her arms

"I Love You "He said

"What else is new?"

"I want you Bonnie"

"And I want to own my own Island Damon but you can't always get what you want"

"I can buy you an Island "he said

"Yeah but you can't buy you a Bonnie."

"I Love you"

"Damon It's not like you to be repetitive"

"And you know me so well bon bon"

"Yeah I Do"

"And I know you so well"

"So you should know I don't make the same mistakes twice.

"We weren't a mistake the first time" Damon said grabbing her waist pulling her to him.

"Yes we were" she said looking into his beautiful baby blues, him looking into her emerald ones

"No we weren't Bon Bon and I bet your still in love with me"

"I'm Not .Damon I don't."

"Really , nobody gets over there first love Bon Bon. I know you remember how much fun we use to have and our talks about living in a big house with lots of room for a big family. And most of all I know you remember how I made you feel he whispered "How I made you squirm under me while you repeatedly called my name over and over and over again. Cause I remember I remember how tight your felt around me and how you tasted when I stuck my tongue inside you and when you came on my face." Bonnie was speechless

"Fuck you Damon "she said when she finally gained the use of her tongue and pushing him away

"Is that a Promise because I would love to "He Smirked?

"Do you remember you fucked up our relationship not me?

"I made a Mistake Bonnie, I've apologize a Million times why won't you forgive me.

"You know Damon most people Fix their Mistakes and avoid making them again at all cost you married yours."

"What else do you want me to do Bon "he yelled?

"You Know what Damon I probably could of forgiven the fact that you cheated on me if it was with a random whore, what I can't forgive is the fact that not only have you ruined our relationship, you ruined Stefan's to, not only did you cheat on your pregnant girlfriend you fucked your Brothers Girlfriend and got her pregnant. I mean come on Damon; you didn't even have the decency to put on a condom. Thank god I found out about you and Elena when I did because god only knows who else you've been fucking raw and what diseases I may have caught from you. I will never forgive you, So Damon remember this and pay close attention to me when I Say this I don't Love you and I Hate your Fucking guts the only good thing to come from us being together you pompous self-absorbed heartless asshole is my daughter, don't ever talk to me again unless it concerns our daughter, Now Leave."

When Damon got home he went straight to his liquor table and poured him a glass of bourbon he was pissed. he was pissed off at Bonnie pissed off at himself. He was pissed off at everyone. After he finished drowning it he threw the crystal glass against the wall breaking it and screamed tears falling down his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

She won't answer his calls. He had tried repeatedly to get in contact with her but she never would answer. If he wanted to see his daughter he had to talk to Stefan and Stefan wasn't so eager to let him see either of them. When he came to pick Ari up she wouldn't come to the door. He had made and Effort to see his daughter every day and he loved spending time with her but he wished that he and Bonnie could share that time as a family. He hadn't seen Bonnie since the first day he got to spend with Arianna and that had been 2 weeks ago but he knew she couldn't avoid him forever. Tomorrow was Tyler and Caroline's wedding and she was going to be there 

The Wedding and the reception was held at the Lockwood Mansion everything was beautiful every detail was perfect and everyone was there having a beautiful time. Tyler and Caroline were dancing Giuseppe with Arianna, Isabella with Stefan, Elena and her brother Jeremy, Katherine and her husband Elijah, Alaric and his wife Jenna Matt with Lexi, Rose and her Boyfriend Trevor. Bonnie with Mason were Dancing when "Kiss Me"by Ed Sherran began playing and they started slow dancing when Damon tapped on Mason shoulder and asked could he cut in , Mason Looked back at Bonnie to make sure it was alright and she Nodded Her head and she put her hand on Damon's shoulder and he wrapped his armed around her waist pulling her closer.

"Lockwood? Really Bonnie."he said

She ignored his comment.

"I want to talk to you about something" she said

"What, you've come to you senses and still love me"

"Ha you're funny" she said sarcastically

"Fine, What about"

"Arianna"

"What's Wrong." he frowned

"Nothing, I just wanted to let you know that she adores you and she talks about you all the time."

"The feeling is mutual"

"I just wanted you to know that so you come to see her when we leave."

"Leave?"

"Yes leave we have a life back in North Carolina"

"When are you leaving?"

"In two days"

"You're going to take her away from me again Bon." He raised his voice.

They stopped Dancing and she led him to a room upstairs so they could talk in private.

"I'm Sorry Damon."

"You can't take her away from me Bonnie, not when I'm just getting to know her."

"Damon, you can still visit her whenever you want it's only a few hour drive,"

"I'm Not Letting you take her."

"Let Me?" she yelled as if she needed his permission

"I've already missed 3 years of her life Bonnie you're not going to make me miss anymore.

"Damon, I'm her mother she goes where I go."

"And I'm her father, I'll fight you for her, I'm a lawyer it'll be easy for me to be to get custody of her."

"You really would take her from me." she asked in a softer tone

"You had no problem taking her away from me" he said coldly

"So this is about getting me back, I kept her from you so you take her from me."

"No Bonnie this is about you taking my daughter away from me again and if that what it takes to make sure you don't keep her away from me I will."

"You have no legal rights to her; you just want her because you think she belongs to you."

"I'm her biological Father that's legal enough and the fact that I didn't know about her will be enough to convince a judge to give me sole custody and knowing that Salvatore is my last name will guarantee it."

"I'm not scared of you Damon, I will fight you."

"You won't win."

"You would take a child as young as Arianna away from her mother not only is that selfish but its stupid and I will hate you forever." she yelled and stormed out of the room to the bathroom to wipe her tears before she returned to the party

"You Okay "Mason asked

"Yeah I'm fine. Do you want to dance?"

"Yeah" Mason wrapped one arm around bonnie while she put one hand on his shoulder and her free hand inside his bigger one while resting her head on his chest.

"I Wish you didn't have to go." he said

"I wish I didn't either" she answered

"I'm going to miss you Bonnie."

"I'm going to miss you too Mason."

"Please, you probably have guys lined up around the corner waiting to talk to you." she laughed

"You're one to talk Lockwood as soon as I leave your going to have another girl on your arm "She said

"I Doubt that, you're not easily forgotten Bennett."

"Yeah, right"

"I still want to see you Bonnie, let's see what this thing goes"

"I would like that Mason, "she said and looked up at him as he captured her lips in his in a slow passionate kiss.

Damon watched them as jealousy boiled through his veins.

"He's Hot" Elena said looking in the same direction as Damon

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to Dance.

"Actually I do" he said finishing his Drink and standing up. Elena reached to grab his hand "Arianna Come dance with your old man"

"Okay Daddy" he picked up the giggling little girl and made his way to the dance floor leaving Elena standing like an idiot.

Elena watched the way Damon acted with Arianna and the Way he looked at Bonnie wishing that he looked at her that way. She often what would've happened if she hadn't lost the baby he had been so cruel and uncaring to her when it happened. All he cared about was Bonnie and tried to drink away the pain of losing her. Damon hated Elena and she knew that but she loved him. She had loved him ever since Stefan introduced them. She loved his beautiful blue eyes and could stare into them all day she loved his I don't give a fuck attitude around people and how caring and compassionate he was around Bonnie.

Bonnie Was her Friend and she hated the fact that she hurt Bonnie but in the end she won she won Damon Salvatore. She might not have done it in the most honorable way but she was Mrs. Salvatore and Bonnie wasn't.

When she slept with Damon that night she had a simple plan she knew Damon would be out getting drunk like he did every Friday night and pass out had told Stefan to meet her at the a club on the outside of town while she went to his apartment to try and seduce Damon. It was midnight and was drunk and passed out on his bed with only his Boxers wearing only his boxers She pulled out a blindfold she had and her pocket and tied it around his eyes. She took off her shoes and clothes and climbed into bed with him and started kissing his toned pale chest. "Bonnie" he moaned she stayed quiet and begin kissing every inch of his body, his eyes still closed. she slid his boxers down and slid him into her and begin ridding him "Bonnie" he continued to moan, he wrapped his hand around her waist when he came in her and she came around his cock when she herd the door open and saw Bonnie standing in the door way with her eyes watering "Oh God she said. Damon Snatched the blindfold from over his eyes and saw Elena on top of him and Bonnie standing at the door he threw Elena off of him and went to chase after Bonnie he told her to get the fuck out while she was putting back on her clothes After Bonnie left Stefan walked in and Saw Damon in the Kitchen naked getting a drink while Elena was putting back on her clothes Damon tried to explain but Stefan lost it and punched Damon and walked out of the apartment then Damon kicked her out before she had her shirt back on and slammed the door in her face. She found out 3 weeks later that she was pregnant and when she told Damon he told her to kill it and that he didn't want anything to do with her. 5 weeks later she had a miscarriage on her bathroom floor and the only person who was there for her was her brother Jeremy a week later she ran into Damon at the Grille who was drunk and told him about the miscarriage then she started crying "Marry Me." he slurred "What" she said not sure if she heard him right. Marry me he slurs again. That Night they were married and the Next morning he felt like jumping off a cliff. When they informed his parents of their nuptial they did everything but disown him. When he wanted to get Divorced she told him she told him she would take everything. Their Marriage Vows Never meant anything to either of the she had her fun he had his. Occasionally when he was asleep and his dick was hard and she was there then they would have sex and even then he would moan Bonnie's name but she didn't care she was just glad that he touched her. 

Damon swayed with his daughter in his arms as she smiled and enjoyed being swayed side to side. He looked into her beautiful blue eyes, identical to his own trying to understand how he could love someone he hardly knows He loved that little girl so much that it hurt and he couldn't understand it.

He had loved Bonnie he loved her so much, He still loved her and the fact that he knew she hated him because of a drunken mistake made him hated himself. He felt horrible about the fact that he treating to take his daughter away from her. He didn't mean it he did it to feel control to make her hurt, he wanted her to hurt the way she hurt him when she told him she hated him. Bonnie was the only person who was able to get him to bare his soul. She was the only person who knew his fears and desires nobody knew him better than Bonnie Bennett not even himself. She was his first love, his only. He remembered the first time he told her that he loved her.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Damon you can't go around punching my friends in the eye." Bonnie yelled at Damon walking into the Salvatore Mansion._

_"He was looking at you."_

_"God Damon you can't punch every guy for just looking"_

_"It wasn't because he was looking at you, it was how he was looking at you"_

_"How exactly was he looking at me?"_

"_Like he wanted to rip that bikini off you and fuck you into next year."_

_"Matt's Harmless"_

_"The way he was looking at you wasn't harmless."_

_"Damon you Exaggerating."_

_"I'm not. You're mine Bonnie and I don't want anyone staring at what's mine."_

_"I'm not a toy Damon, I don't belong to you or anyone else "She said and turned around to walk out the room._

_"Where the hell are you going" he yelled_

_"I'm going home."_

_"No you're not going home, you're going to stay here were going to argue then make up then were going to make out and hopefully other stuff._

_"You're not my father Damon you can't make me stay."_

_"You can't pay that ass you call your Father to stay home and I doubt he would make you stay home."_

_"Ugh fuck you Damon "she yelled _

_"You won't let me, remember "he yelled_

_"I can't believe you Damon First you give Matt a black eye then you bring my Father up like it's not a sensitive subject she said tears streaming down her face."_

_"We're through you're a possessive Asshole." she walked towards the door_

_"Bon wait I'm sorry, I shouldn't of said that about your Dad. and I'm sorry I reacted the way I did, you know I turn into a jealous ass when I see someone staring at the Woman I love .the way matt was staring at you I just..."Before Damon Could finish the sentence Bonnie cut him off by crashing her lips into him kissing him slowly and passionately he put his arms around her waist pulling her closer before she broke away and looked up into his eyes and bit her lip._

_"I should punch your friends more often "he joked_

_"You just said you loved me "she smiled brightly._

_"Well I Do, of course i planned to tell you in a more elaborate place with music playing in the back ground flowers and...Bonnie cut him off again and kissed him_

_"I Love you too"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

After the Reception Damon and Elena headed home. Damon went straight to his liquor table.

"Bonnie seems really happy with Mason. Elena said getting ready for Damon to chew her out.

"Why are you here Elena" he asked tiredly sipping out of his glass

"I live her Damon"

"I don't mean why are you here now I mean why are you here why are you with me I have repeatedly told you I don't love you so why are you here"

"Because Damon I have everything I've ever wanted Money, cars, houses. Why would I leave you?"

"You can have it all Elena because I'm through "he said walking up stairs to their room and started packing.

"You are not leaving me Damon.

"Elena I' not arguing with you today take anything you want I just want Bonnie and My Daughter".

"Bonnie doesn't want you Damon she hates you."

"And I hate you Elena he said grabbing his bag and walking out the door.

"Your gonna regret this Damon."She yelled


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

She wouldn't let him see her, they only had two days left and he continually blew up hers and Stefan's phone but no answer. He tried to contain himself and not go over to his parents' home and raised all kind of hell but she was keeping his daughter away from him and now that he knew she existed there was no way in hell that was going to happen again. When he threaten to take Arianna away, he hadn't meant it he just wanted to hurt her like she hurt him. They would be leaving town tomorrow and he knew he had to make things right so he could remain in his daughter life and be the father she deserves. Who knows how long it would be before he got to see her again so he drove over to his parent's home and banged on the front door, trying to keep his temper at bay and waited for someone to answer it

"Hello Mr. Salvatore." the Salvatore's maid Carmen answered the door.

"Hello Carmen is Bonnie Here." Damon asked calmly and smiled.

"Yes sir let me get her for you."

"No need, I'll get her where is she."

"She's in the pool"

"Thank you Carmen" he said

Damon walked through the kitchen and opened the sliding glass door to the pool. And saw Bonnie playing volleyball in the pool with Mason Fucking Lockwood and his daughter on the fucker's shoulders, looking like the perfect family.

"Ahem" Damon cleared his throat gaining all of their attention

"Daddy" Arianna smiled Mason lifted her off his shoulder and placed her on the concrete around the pool and she ran to hug Damon who picked her up.

"What are you doing here "Bonnie snapped

"You weren't answering your phone. "He answered

"There was a reason for that." she muttered to her self

Damon put Arianna down on the ground. "Go tell Carmen to get you dressed princess. I'm taking you to get some ice cream." He told her.

"Yay!" Ari yelled and ran into the house

"Don't Run" Bonnie yelled to the child and turned back to Damon

"You're not taking my child anywhere." she said to him

"She's my daughter I can take her anywhere I want."

"Mason, Honey would you mind if we talked in private" she said swimming towards him placing her hand on his chest.

"Are you going to be alright babe "He Asked?

"Yeah, I'm fine "she placed a kiss on his soft lips and pulled back.

"Okay, he said getting out of the pool and towards the house, giving Damon a threatening look. "Call me if you need me." He told her while she watched him walk inside and bit her lip involuntarily while he closed the door.

"You're not taking my daughter anywhere" she turned her attention back to Damon.

"Why haven't you been answering my calls" he asked

"I don't want to talk to you." she said getting out of the pool wearing a black Bikini showing off her perfectly toned young body.

"Well we need to talk about an arrangement, if you're taking her back home." He said, his eyes studying every inch of her body not looking at her face until he caught of glimpse of her frowning at him.

"When I tried to talk to you about an arrangement you threaten to take my child away."

"I'm sorry I said that, I didn't mean it."

"You need to learn that, I'm sorry isn't going to fix everything, you have to take responsibility for your actions. Stop telling me you're sorry and show me. You are such a child Damon, grow up." she yelled

"You want me to act like an adult ,fine. I'll start but you need to grow up too. You need to at least be able to tolerate me for Arianna's sake and don't bitch at me and keep my daughter away from me when you're pissed at me, I've already miss three years I don't intend to miss anymore."

"I don't intend to make you miss anymore."

"Good."

"And you need to accept the fact that we're not together and I don't love you, and learn that anything I do that doesn't affect Arianna is none of your business."

"Fine. Deal"

"Good that's the only way we will be able to be good parents for Ari because that what she deserves."

They stood in an awkward silence just looking into each others eyes having a silent conversation before Damon spoke up.

"You're so hot Bon"

"You can't say things like that when we're not together and my boyfriend is in the kitchen."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes, Boyfriend"

"Lockwood? That dude is like 40"

"Actually he's only 30."

"I don't care Bon your only 21 if you ask me it's kind of perverted to me."

"Damon Really you were the 18 year old adult having sex with a 16 year old minor."

"Well it was good sex" he smirked and wiggled his eyebrows

"We're not talking about this."she rolled her eyes

"You know it was good sex"

"Bye Damon"

"Just bye Damon. We just made it through our first argument that didn't end with you walking out I at least deserve a goodbye kiss."

"What you deserve is a kick in the ass, have my daughter home by 5" Bonnie said and jumped into the pool.

Damon watched as Bonnie swam gracefully in the water for a few minutes until Arianna came back out and told Damon she was ready.

* * *

Bonnie, Stefan and Arianna left the next day. The trip ended much like it had started, quiet and Bonnie gazing out of the window. She thought about the last 3 years 7 months and 2 weeks of her life, more the last 2 weeks of her life. She spent the last almost 4 years trying to keep her daughter hidden from her father because she thought that was what was best for her child(or what was best for her)She thought Damon would be a horrible father and he proved her wrong he was a great father better than she expected. The way Arianna lit up when she talked about Damon warmed her heart and made her feel guilty about keeping her secret all these years. She truly hoped Damon would stay true to his word and remain in Arianna's life.

"How have you been I feel like we haven't talk in forever." Stefan said breaking the silence filled the car.

"I've been great".she smiled

"How's Mason." he asked teasing

"He's great.

"You've spent all your time with him."

"Not all my time. How about you, you've spent all your time with Lexi.

"Yeah but I came home last night where were you."

"shh" she said pointing to the little girl in the backseat.

"I like him okay, he makes me happy."

"I'm glad, you deserve it." She smiled at her friend then turned to her daughter in the backseat.

"Hey Arianna how did you like Mystic Falls."

"It was so awesome mommy" She answered enthusiastically

"What did you like the most about Mystic Falls?"

"I liked spending time with Daddy."

"Really"

"He's awesome mommy and so cool."

"He's not that awesome." Stefan said under his breath

"How about Mason, Did you like him" Bonnie asked

"He's cool but my dad is cooler"

"How about Elena Munchkin." Stefan asked

"She's mean I'm glad daddy left her.

"He left her?" Bonnie asked

"Daddy said he didn't love her and you shouldn't be with somebody you don't love."

"He's Right"

"Do you love my Daddy. "Arianna asked

Bonnie looked back at her daughter and all the innocence she possesses. How do you answer a question truthfully when you don't know the answer yourself.

"Yes" she said slowly but not sure where the answer came from, Stefan looked at her with a raised questioning brow. She didn't even look at him because she felt him staring at her.

The rest of the ride was quiet when they got home Arianna was asleep she laid her in the bed and went to take a shower when she got out the shower Stefan was sitting on her bed.

"We need to talk about to this" he said

"Talk about what Stefan"

"Damon."

"What about him." she shrugged her shoulder like she didn't know what he was talking about.

"You still love him."he accused

"I don't."

"Then why did you tell Ari you did."

"How are you suppose to tell a child you don't love her dad."

"I know you Bonnie, you wouldn't of said it if you didn't, you still love Damon."

"I don't want to Stefan. I really don't. I haven't seen him in almost 4 years and all these old feelings and emotions come flooding back as soon as I see him. He can be the biggest ass sometimes but then he could be the sweetest and most thoughtful person in the world when you least expected. I see how he is with Ari and all I feel is guilt and regret about keeping her away from him when I wasn't the one who messed up he did." she started to cry. Stefan wrapped his arm around her.

"It's okay Bon" he said rubbing her back.

"It's not."she cried


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Stefan and Bonnie left with Arianna a week ago and God how he missed that little girl. He felt like piece of him was missing, he had known this little girl for a short time and he loved her so much that it hurt. He missed how she would smile like her mother but would smirk like him he missed her giggles he missed how much she reminded him of Bonnie and then she reminded him of him self. The feeling was still surreal that he was now a father, that he help created the living, breathing little person that look so much like him and her mother. She was so innocent so young without a care in the world. A brilliant, smart, intelligent, and kind person, who had the heart and soul that most people 10 times her age didn't, this little girl, His little girl. His Daughter, His and Bonnie's daughter was simply captivating

He Rented an apartment with 3 bedrooms, 1 for him 1 for Ari and a guest room, a large kitchen because Damon Salvatore loved to cook it was one of the things Bonnie loved about him and a large living room so he could enjoy football like any other man in America his parents were both Italian but he was an American in every since of the word.

Tonight was Friday night and he was alone and his empty apartment. Usually he would be at the bar drowning his sorrows in a bottle of bourbon but not tonight. For starters his drinking buddy Ric was out of town, 2nd he didn't have to come home to a nagging bitch of a wife and 3rd he just got finished talking to his daughter, he made plans to visit her next weekend and he was in a pretty good mood.

He missed his daughter. Part of him resented Bonnie, Stefan, His parents and out right hated Elena and everybody else who kept his child a secret from him. Maybe he could understand why Bonnie and Stefan did it, they were pissed. What he couldn't understand was why his parents did it, his own flesh and blood and he wanted to know why.

Damon Knocked on the door to his parent's home and His mother answered the door.

"Hello Damon, What are you doing here?" Isabella asked happy to see her son.

"I just wanted to visit my parents."

"Okay, come in." Isabella escorted Damon to the sitting room where Giuseppe was reading a book." We have a visitor Isabella said to Giuseppe. Giuseppe looked up at his son.

"What do we owe the pleasure?" Giuseppe asked

"I just thought I come visit my favorite parents." He smirked

"I'm surprise your wife let you out."

"Well my wife and I are separated."He answered matter of fact

"Good for you." Isabella said

"What brought on the sudden change of heart?" Giuseppe asked with a raised eyebrow

"Arianna, she didn't like her and honestly I hated the skank."

"You married the Skank."

"And I have regretted it ever since."

"I'm glad you decided to let her go." Isabella said

"I hope you have a good Divorce attorney, because she won't go easy."

"I'm a Lawyer Papa."

"Yes but your a corporate lawyer you need a Divorce attorney because she'll try to take every cent."

"It doesn't matter I told her she could have it all."

"What." Isabella exclaimed

"Bella did you drop him on his head as a baby." Giuseppe asked

"No, Damon you can't do that." Isabella said to her son

"I just want to get rid of her."

"But if you do that she wins."

"I don't Care."

"Well you need to care because if you give her everything that leaves Arianna with nothing." Giuseppe said

"My daughter will be well taking care of."

"You have to cut her off because if you don't she'll keep coming back for something, you have no other ties to this woman."

"Your right papa, I'll fight."

"Great, I just hope that this decision to get divorce has everything to do with Arianna and not Bonnie."

"What if it does?"

"You had your chance you blew it with Bonnie she won't give you another chance."

"Of course you would take her side Papa that's how it always was Bonnie and Stefan then Damon. always last."

"That's not true." Isabella said

"Yes it is Mama if it wasn't you would've told me about Arianna."

"It wasn't for us to tell you."

"It doesn't matter Mama someone should've told me."

"Bonnie and Stefan did what was best for my granddaughter and that was bringing her in a non stressful environment and away from you." Giuseppe said

"Sippie." Isabella yelled

"I'm her father I should've known."Damon yelled

"You knew that you got that Gilbert girl pregnant, what did you tell her?"

"That was different."

"How so, it was your child."

"I love Bonnie."

"It doesn't matter, it still was your child and you told her to get rid of it, would you have made Bonnie do the same.."

"No."

"Of course you say that now but if Bonnie would've came to you and tell you she was pregnant you would've thrown her out on the street and forced her to have an abortion and then you wouldn't had the little Angel you love."

"You're wrong."

"Stefan did what you didn't he stepped even when he didn't have too, he is and will always be a better father than you would ever be, and if I had to do it all over again I would."

"Sippie, that's enough." Isabella yelled

"You're wrong Father, I might have missed 3 years of her life but I won't miss another one, I will be a better father than Stefan or you have ever been."

"Damon." Isabella yelled

"No Mama it's always been that way Stefan is the Golden child and I'm the Demon spawn, anything I do isn't good enough, it never has been. Both of you always put Stefan first, even Bonnie did when we we're dating it was always Stefan." Damon stormed out if the house and got and his car and drove.

* * *

Bonnie picked up the basket filled up with Arianna clothes and took them to her room to place them in her Drawers while Stefan cooked spaghetti for Dinner and Ari watched television

"Come and get something to eat munchkin." Stefan Said to Ari

"I don't want Spaghetti, I want cake" Ari winned

"No, you can have piece of cake after dinner but right now you're eating spaghetti."

"No." She yelled

"Arianna Isabella Bennett-Salvatore, if you don't come in this kitchen right now, no tv for a week." Stefan raised his voice. Arianna stumped in the kitchen.

"My daddy would've let me." Arianna said under her breath but loud enough for him to hear.

"Your daddy isn't here." Arianna stuck out her tongue at Stefan.

"No TV for a week and no cake." he said.

"I hate you." she spat

"Well I love you Munchkin."

"Mommy uncle Steffy is being a meeny."

"What happened?" Bonnie asked coming out of the room

"She's just mad because I won't let her have a piece a cake."

"He said I can't watch TV for a week mommy a whole week that's like forever for a fly." She exaggerated

"Okay, Drama queen, If your Uncle Stefan said so then you can't."

"But mommy."

"Don't but mommy me, now eat your dinner." Arianna started eating her Dinner and Stefan walked in the other room and Bonnie followed him.

"You okay Stefan." Bonnie asked. Stefan ran her fingers through her hair and let out a breath.

"2 weeks with Damon and she's already turning into him."

"No she isn't."

"She told me she hated me Bonnie...Me, She have never told me she hated me."

"I'm sorry Stefan."

"Don't apologize to me, I just I... I'm going to bed." Stefan went to his room. Bonnie walked back into the kitchen and sat with Ari.

"Did you tell Uncle Stefan you hate him?"she asked her

"Yes mommy."Ari put her head down.

"Why."

"Because he told me I couldn't watch TV for a week."

"That's not nice Arianna."

"I know mommy."

"Then why did you say it."

"I was mad."

"Do you hate your uncle Stefan?"

"No."

"Then you owe him an apology."

"I know."

"Then go apologize to him."

"Okay."

Arianna knocked on the door to Stefan's room where he was laying in the bed staring at the ceeling

"Uncle Steffy." Arianna called

"What's wrong Munchkin?" Stefan sat up in the bed and asked

"I'm sorry uncle Steffy.

"Its okay munchkin, come and give me a hug." Arianna Jumped up and Stefan's bed and hugged him.

"I love you uncle Steffy."

"I love you too munchkin." He kissed her cheek.

"Are you two good?" Bonnie said standing in the door way

"Yeah were good." He started tickling the little girl.

"Great, because we have another problem."

"What." Stefan frowned

"Ari go finish your food."

"Okay." Arianna left out of the room and Bonnie closed the door.

"What's wrong?"

"Damon's coming he just called."

"When?"

"He said He'll be here in a few hours."

"I thought he wasn't coming until next weekend."

"I did too, apparently he wanted to see her."

"It's almost her bed time."

"I told him that, but he said he'll be here when she wakes up."

"Where is he staying?"

"I told him he could stay here."

"Bonnie." He wined

"Stefan."

"Fine."

"But if he stays here he has to follow the rules and respect us both as parents."

"I told him that too."

"How long is he staying?"

"Only the weekend."

"Great." He said sarcastically

"It'll only be for the weekend Stef, he'll be gone before you know it."

* * *

Damon pulled into the driveway of the home Bonnie and Stefan lived in with Arianna. It was a small brick home, quaint, in a nice and quiet neighborhood. It was 11:00pm dark, with only a single street light lighting the street the house was located on. Damon grabbed his bag out of the backseat and stepped on the welcome mat and ringed the doorbell and stood waiting for an answer. Stefan answered the door wearing nothing but pajama pants and a bowl of popcorn in his arm.

"Hey, come in." Stefan stepped aside and let Damon inside. Damon walked inside looking around.

"Where's Ari." He asked

"Sleep."

"Oh, where's Bonnie."

"She's in the living room watching the movie." Stefan walked into the living room followed by Damon. Stefan gave Bonnie the bowl of popcorn and sitting down on the other end of the couch while Bonnie lay on the other end and rested her legs and Stefan's lap.

"What are we watching?" Damon asked feeling awkward watching how comfortable Bonnie and Stefan were with each other. If he didn't know any better he would swear Bonnie and Stefan were a couple. Honestly they had always been this comfortable with each other, Damon knew it, but they were living with each other for 4 years a lot could change in 4 years and he didn't really know how close they had grown.

"We're watching The Avengers, now move your butt out of the way this is my favorite part." Bonnie Answered. Damon sat on the small arm chair and dropped his bag beside it."

"So what is this about?" Damon asked. Bonnie and Stefan looked at him with both shock expressions. "What."

"You have never seen the avengers." Bonnie asked

"No."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What."

"How could you not have seen the Avengers, it's like the best super hero movie of all time."

"Never heard of it."

"Have you been living under a rock the last 2 years? Stefan asked

"No, I just have been busy."

"Okay so it's about a bunch of super hero's who have to team up to fight a villain." Bonnie explained

"Sounds Boring." He said

"You're Boring." Bonnie said throwing a handful of popcorn at him and giggled

Bonnie, Stefan, and Damon watched the movie in silence after the movie was over they got up and went to bed. Stefan showed Damon to the guest room across the hall from his. The next morning Damon woke up to the smell of Bacon, Eggs, Sausage, and pancakes cooking. He got up out the bed and thought he would fine Bonnie cooking breakfast but saw Stefan cooking instead.

"For a minute I thought Bonnie learned to cook." He said sitting at the kitchen Stefan laughed.

"Bonnie will burn water."

"I remember I tried to teach her how to cook lasagna and she almost burned down the apartment." Stefan laughed

"When I try to teach her, I almost caught on fire." The brothers laughed before falling into an awkward silence

"Umm Stefan we never really got a chance to talk about what happened and I just wanted to apologies." Damon started.

"I'm listening."

"Elena tricked me, I honestly thought it was Bonnie, I was to drunk to know the difference."

"Okay but why did you Marry her."

"I was drunk, depressed, and lonely."

"I don't know what to say Damon."

"You can accept my apology."

"I could but being drunk isn't an excuse, the truth is you have a serious alcohol problem."

"I don't I can stop when ever I want to."

"You know the first step is admitting you have a problem."

"I don't have a problem."

"You Do."

"I have an occasional Drink."

"Okay whatever you say Damon but do me a favor then I can forgive you."

"And what is that."

"Every time you pick up a drink think about what you want more that drink or your daughter."

"Are you threatening to take her away?" he asked angrily

"No I'm not but remember the last thing you loved you lost because of that Drink." They sat in silence for a few minutes and Damon thought about what Stefan said.

"Hey Daddy." Arianna came running into the kitchen and hugged Damon. Damon hugged the little girl and looked back at Stefan

"I promise."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Since they left Mystic Fall three months ago Damon Visited Arianna Every weekend and while he was in North Carolina they were inseparable. Damon hated to leave and Arianna cried every time he left. Watching how he and Arianna reacted when he left would melt the hardest hearts. He would visit every Friday afternoon and stay until Sunday night. When ever it was time to leave she would cry and hold on to his leg begging him to stay and he would bend down and tell her to put on a brave face because your mommy and uncle Stefan need you here and that he'll be back before she knew it. Every night before she went to bed he video called her, she would kiss the computer screen and say "I love you daddy" and he would tell her "I love you too princess sweet dreams" and would hang up. It broke Bonnie's heart to see them exchange goodbyes and Stefan wouldn't admit it but he was jealous that Arianna and Damon were so close after knowing each other for a short amount of time. Even though him Arianna still were still close he now had to share her love with his brother and he didn't like the competition.

While Arianna and Damon were developing their father-daughter relationship. Bonnie and Mason were developing their romantic relationship. He came to visit Bonnie as often as he could. They begin growing closer and closer. He was caring and compassionate. He was patient, easy to talk to. In other words he was perfect and Bonnie started to fall in love with him in that short amount of time but she couldn't build up the courage to say it.

"I Love you" Mason said looking at Bonnie laying beside him in the bed after they just finished having sex "It's okay you don't have to say it back I just wanted you to know." She smiled

"Mason I..." she started but was interrupted by her phone ringing

"Hello "she answered

"Wait Mamma Calm Down"

"He's What!"

"Is he okay"

Ok we'll be there in a few hours

I love you, Bye

"What happened" Mason asked

"Giuseppe had a heart attack"

* * *

Bonnie, Stefan, Mason and Arianna arrived in Mystic Falls 4 hours after Isabella Called them. They dropped Arianna off at Caroline's and Tyler's house and went to the hospital.

"What Happen" Stefan asked Damon in the waiting room

"They were eating dinner and he started having chest pains and passed out." Damon said

"Is he going to be okay" Bonnie asked as she clung on to Mason

"Yeah they want to keep him for a couple of days, Mamma is staying with him overnight and he can have visitors in the morning."

"Okay so we probably should go get some rest you coming Bon." Stefan asked

"No, I think I should stay." Bonnie said

"You want me to stay with you" Mason asked

"No you should go get some rest I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Okay Babe." he gave her kiss

"See you later."

Stefan and Mason left leaving Bonnie and Damon alone in the waiting room.

"Are you leaving too." she asked him

"No I'm staying the Night."

"Oh okay" she sat down on the small couch beside him.

"Where's Ari" he asked

"She's staying the night at Tyler's and Caroline's

"Oh okay. So you and Lockwood are getting serious." he asked

"Yeah"

"Are you Happy?"

"Yeah, I Am." she smiled to herself. "So what about you, you seeing anybody?"

"I don't want to waste anymore time with somebody I don't love so no. Any free time I have I spend it with Ari."

"I'm sorry Damon." she said sadly leaning her head on his shoulder and yawning.

"Sorry for what." he asked wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"For keeping Ari away from you. You're a good father and she loves you so much" she fell asleep lying on his chest

"Its okay Bon I'm..."He was cut off by the sound of her snoring." Goodnight Bon Bon I Love you" he said placing a kiss on the top of her head before falling asleep.

Bonnie woke up the next morning with Damon's arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Damon" she nudged him "Wake up."

"Go back to sleep Bon Bon"He said sleepily

"No. Get up Damon."

"Okay, Okay I'm up" he let go of her and yawned." What time is it?"

"Its 8:00"

"You want to go get some breakfast, there's a coffee shop a block away from here. He asked

"Yeah, just let me call Caroline First."

Bonnie took out her new phone and dialed Caroline's number.

Care, I'm sorry did I wake you "she asked

"No I was fixing Breakfast."

"Is Arianna up?"

"Yeah here she goes."

"Hi Mommy" Arianna said all bubbly

"Hey Munchkin, are you giving Auntie Caroline a hard time."

"No Mommy."

"Hey guess who I'm with."

"Who" She asked with excitement

"Damon."

"Mommy Can I talk to him please please please." She begged

"Yeah, wait a minute" Bonnie handed the phone over to Damon

"Hey Princess"

"Hey Daddy I miss you"

"I Miss you too, I'll see you later on today and we can have some fun."

"Together?"

"Yeah"

"Auntie Caroline is calling me to Eat. Bye Daddy.

"Bye Princess"

Damon handed Bonnie her phone.

"You know last night what I said about beings sorry I really am."

"I don't hold it against you, anymore."

"I see the way she acts with you and how bad she hurts when you leave. You are a good father."

"You're a great mother if it wasn't for you and St. Stefan she wouldn't be as great as she is."

"Yeah, I am a pretty awesome mother." she gloated

"Who's being an arrogant asshole now?" he joked

"Damon you will always be the king of arrogance."

"Yeah but you love it."

"Not really."

Bonnie and Damon walked to the coffee shop and got some breakfast and Bought Isabella something to eat.

"Hey papa, how are you" Bonnie asked walking into Giuseppe Hospital room

"I've had Better Days. "He answered

"The Doctors says that he's to stress out "Isabella said

"Stressed about what "Damon asked

"Work, I have told Sippe repeatedly that he needs to not work so hard"

"And I have told Bella that I need to work hard, seeing that I don't have any help."

"Hey pop, how are you?" Stefan said walking in the Room carrying Arianna

"Nonno, are you okay "Arianna asked

"I'm Fine sweetie, come give your Nonno hug,"

"Stefan Please tell your Father that he works too much." Isabella said

"Pop, you work too much" he said

"Stefan, tell your Mother if I had help I wouldn't have to work so hard but since I don't I have to do all the work." Giuseppe said.

"What if Stefan and I help out with the business. "Damon said

"That would be great. "Isabella said

"I would but I'm in Medical school "Stefan said.

"You can transfer" Damon said

"It's not that easy I have to find a place to stay and there's paper work to do. And I can't just leave Bonnie and Arianna"

"You know I go where you go Stefan." Bonnie said

"I don't know I have a job and Bonnie just got that job at the newspaper."

"I can always get another Job and that way we can be closer to family and Mason and Lexi live here." Bonnie replied

"And I can see Arianna everyday." Damon said.

"Yay." Arianna clapped

"Okay, I guess" Stefan gave in.

"That's great all my children and my grandchild living in Mystic Falls "Isabella said

* * *

Stefan, Bonnie and Arianna moved into a large Apartment 2 weeks later. Mason was happy that Bonnie lived closer so that they could spend more time together and Isabella and Giuseppe were happy that they got to spend time with their granddaughter.

Bonnie got up out her bed to answer the door because the person who was knocking sounded like they were going to knock down the door.

"What" she yelled at the person banging on the door

"Did I wake you" he asked sarcastically

"What the hell do you want Damon"

"I came to pick up Ari"

"She's asleep"

"Well either you wake her up now or I'll wait till she wakes up."

"Fine, come in. Do you want any Coffee?" Bonnie asked going to the kitchen

"Yes, Black please but of course you knew that" Damon said sitting at the bar

"That wasn't funny Damon"

"Yes it was"

"Morning Babe" Mason said coming out of Bonnie's Room in his pajama pants and kissing her.

"What are you doing here" he asked Damon

"My Daughter lives here. So I should be asking the questions Lockwood. What are you doing her?"

"My Girlfriend lives here."

"Yeah. Not for Long"

"And what the hell is that suppose to mean"

"Exactly what it sounds like Lockwood."

"Children, Calm Down" Bonnie yelled.

"Whatever you say, Bon Bon." Damon Smirked.

"Mason, how do you like your coffee"

Black, I thought you knew that babe" he said slapping her on the butt she laughed

"But it wasn't funny when I said it" Damon asked

"Nope" she said and smiled

"So what are you guys doing today?"

"I'll take her to the movies, to the park and Shopping."

"Shopping for What Damon she's 3"

"I would like for My Daughter to be able to stay over at my house sometimes so I need to shop for things for her room"

"Bunny what do you have planned for today" Mason asked

"Bunny really, Dude is worst than I thought. What kind of fucked up nickname is that." Damon said

"You want to say that Louder Salvatore."

"Do you really want to go there with Me Lockwood" Damon said standing up

"Hey if you're going to stay here keep your Comments to yourself" Bonnie told Damon

"And Mason he's Ari's Father so you can't kill him"

"He couldn't if he tried"

"Damon" Bonnie said in a warning tone.

"To answer your question Mason I am completely free"

"That's good because I know something's we can do" Mason said kissing Bonnie on the neck. Earning an eye roll from Damon

"Mason" Bonnie said Blushing

"Mommy I'm Hungry" Ari said rubbing her eyes and looking up and seeing Damon "Daddy" she yelled running towards him Damon picked he up and sat her on his lap.

"She's officially a Daddy's girl" Bonnie said smiling.

"She already was a Daddy's girl since I first laid eyes on her."

"What do you want to eat munchkin" Bonnie asked

"Trix" she said enthusiastically

"That sounds good can I have some." Damon asked his Daughter Playfully.

"Silly Daddy Trix are for Kids." she giggled and everyone laughed.

"Morning Chipmunk" Mason said to Ari

"Morning Mase"

"Chipmunk? My child does not look like a chipmunk" Damon said

"No she doesn't she is Very beautiful and that she gets from her mom" Mason said

"That I agree with."

"She has your eyes" Bonnie said

"She does, it's like looking into a Mirror." Damon said staring into the child's eyes .She smiled at him.

"But she has my smile and Personality with little hints of Damon sprinkled in I learned that when she was first born she never stopped crying until she got what she wanted but I broke her out of it". She laughed

"We make Beautiful Babies Bonnie we should make more" Damon said winking and smirked

"Ugh, Damon, really. Arianna is sitting right there."

"Come on Ari, let's go get you dressed." Bonnie and Ari went into the room and closed the door.

"Look, I know you don't like me" Mason said to Damon when Bonnie and Ari left

"That's and understatement"

"I think we should learn to at least get alone because I love Bonnie and Arianna and I plan to be around for a long time."

"See I don't think I like the Idea of you being around at all."

"Well I'm going to be weather you like it or not"

"Not if I have any thing to say about it"

"What are exactly trying to say?"

"Your Dumber than I thought Lockwood. You might have her for now but you won't have her for long."

"Bonnie is too good for you Salvatore."

"You don't Know Bonnie like I do eventually she will grow tired of you and leave you and come back to where she belongs. With me."


	12. Chapter 12

Thanksgiving isn't a holiday celebrated in Italy because it's an American holiday. Every year since Isabella and Giuseppe moved to America they decided to celebrate the American tradition of thanksgiving. Isabella cooked the traditional American thanksgiving dinner with a few Italian side dishes. Today Damon, Bonnie, Stefan and Arianna were coming to the Salvatore Mansion for Dinner. It was the first time in 5 years everyone would be together for Thanksgiving.

"Hey Mamma." Damon walked into the Kitchen carrying Arianna.

"Hey Nonna." Ari greeted

"Ciao, Where's Bonnie and Stefan."

"They'll be here later they went to pick up something." He answered

"Come her Nipote. give your Nonna Kiss." Isabella reached out for Arianna and she jumped into her Arms. "I love you." She squeezed the child and kissed her forehead

"I love you too Nonna." She giggled. Isabella sat the little girl down. "Where's Nonno."

"He's Upstairs." Arianna left the kitchen to find Giuseppe.

"Hey Mamma." Stefan walked into the Kitchen carrying grocery bags. " Where's munchkin running off to."

"To find Sippie." Isabella said turning to her pot.

"Hey." Bonnie walked into the Kitchen. "Do you need me to help with anything?" She offered

"NO!" They all yelled in unison. Bonnie looked up at them with a raised eyebrow

"Bonnie I have everything you just sit back in relax." Isabella explained.

"Okay."

"I thought Mason was coming."

"Why would Lockwood be coming he isn't family?" Damon asked annoyed.

"Damon, hush. Bonnie and Mason are together so he is family." Isabella said

"And when we get married he will be." Bonnie said

"Does that mean he proposed?" Isabella asked smiling

"No not yet Mamma, but I really love him. he might be the one."

"As long as you're happy."

"I am."

Damon scoffed. "I'm going to watch some TV. You coming Stefan."

"Yeah." The guys left the room leaving Isabella and Bonnie alone.

"How are you and Damon getting along?" Isabella asked once she knew the guys were out of hearing distance.

She shrugged. "Fine, I guess."

"And how is he with Arianna."

"He's perfect with her."

"How about Mason?"

"What about Mason?"

"How is he, with Arianna does she like him."

"He loves her like she's his daughter and she adores him."

"Does he want any children?"

"I think he does. The other day I thought I was pregnant, and when I told him he seemed excited at the possibility of a baby and when the test came out negative he seemed disappointed."

"How about you, do you want any more children?"

"I have a 3 year old, I'm not really trying to have another baby right now."

"You have a 3 year old, Mason doesn't. Are you going to deny him the chance to have his on child?"

"I didn't say I didn't want any more children just not now. I'm still young. "

Isabella sighed "He's older than you Bonnie."

"I know that Mamma, I just want to be married before we even think about having a child together."

"I understand."

Thanksgiving Day usually bought major football games and today and the cowboys and the Steelers were playing. Damon didn't care for either team but he just watched the game so he wouldn't be left out of the conversation at work.

"Who are you going for?" Stefan asked.

"None, my team is the Patriots."

"I like the Cowboys."

"The cowboys suck."

"Tom Brady sucks."

"Tom Brady is the best quarterback of all time."

"Tom..." Stefan was cut off by the Doorbell. Damon got up to answer the door.

"What are you doing here?" He opened the door to find Mason Standing there.

"I was invited."

"Let him in Damon." Giuseppe said coming downstairs with Arianna.

Damon moved to the side to let him in. "MASON!" Arianna yelled running to him.

"Hey chipmunk." Mason bent down to hug her

"Where's your mommy."

"In the Kitchen."

"Hello Son." Giuseppe said shaking Mason hand.

"Hello Mr. Salvatore."

"Call me Dad." Giuseppe laughed.

"Papa." Bonnie warned coming out of the kitchen. She walked by the man and hugged Mason. "Hey Babe, I'm glad your here." She kissed him.

"The games on." he looked over to the TV. "Who's playing?"

"The Cowboys and the Steelers." Stefan answered from the couch

"Call me when the Patriots play."

Damon smirked "You might not be so bad after all." He said and sat back on the couch.

"Dinners Ready." Isabella called out.

Everyone trailed into the Dining room that was only used for holidays and Special occasions. Bonnie sat between Mason and Arianna, Damon sat beside Arianna and Stefan and Isabella and Giuseppe sat side by side. Everybody fixed their on plate.

"Okay before we eat everyone tells what they are thankful for." Isabella explained. "Sippie, you start then Stefan and I go last."

"I am thankful for this delicious food we are about to eat." Giuseppe said.

"I am thankful for the A I made on my Exam." Stefan said.

"I am thankful for my princess." Damon leaned over and kissed Arianna's forehead.

"I'm thankful for you too Daddy." Ari giggled

"I'm thankful for my family." Bonnie said

"I'm thankful to have been invited over for dinner, this food looks delicious Mrs. Salvatore." Mason said

"Thank you Mason, I'm thankful that everybody is here together and happy." Isabella finished

* * *

After Dinner was finished Mason left to go visit his family, while The Salvatore's went Christmas tree Shopping. It was tradition that after Thanksgiving Dinner they go to the Christmas tree farm, choose a tree and come back home to decorate the tree and watch "It's a wonderful life on DVD." It had been almost 5 years since the last time they did it and Isabella was excited to share this tradition with her granddaughter.

"Mommy could we get this Tree." Arianna ran to a small Christmas tree in the lot.

"It's kind of Small Ari we need a bigger tree for the mansion."

"How about it for the apartment, we still need one." Stefan said

"Please Mommy."

"Okay, I guess it's kind of cute."

"It kind of reminds me of the one off that Charlie Brown Christmas special." Damon said studying the tree.

"It does." Bonnie Agreed.

"I'll go pay for it." Stefan said and walked off.

"Where are Mamma and Papa."

"They went over to look at the bigger Christmas tree."

"Oh okay."

Bonnie and Damon walked side by side while Arianna walked in front of them while they looked at the other Christmas trees when a salesman came up to them.

"Hello I'm Bob can I interest you and your wife and some of our bigger Christmas trees." He asked Damon.

"Oh, no no no we're not..."Bonnie started but Damon interrupted.

"Actually." Damon wrapped an arm around Bonnie's waist. "The wife and I already found a tree we like."

"Okay, Happy holidays." Bob said and walked to other customers. Bonnie elbowed Damon in the side.

"Ouch."

"Don't do that." She said.

"Do what, my beautiful wife." He smirked.

"Maybe you should be saying that to Elena," She spat, whipping the smirk off his face and walked off to join Isabella and Giuseppe. Arianna walked up beside him and grabbed his hand.

"Hey Princess."

"Hi Daddy."

"I think your mommy is angry with me."

"Do you love her?"

"Of course I do princess, you know that."

"Does mommy know?" Damon looked at his daughter with a raised eyebrow, wondering how someone so young could be that smart.

"I've told her."

"Show her."

"What."

"Mommy say's showing someone you love them means a whole lot more than saying it."

"How old are you again." Damon joked

Ari giggled. "I'm three Daddy." Damon leaned over and picked up the little girl and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you Princess."

"I love you too daddy."

The tree they decided to go with was a large 10 feet Christmas tree that they placed in the living room. Gussippe bought the Christmas ornaments out of storage from the garage and sat them in front of the Christmas tree. Bonnie opened up the large ornaments filled box a lot of the ornaments were old and broken but most of them were still in good condition she picked up one ornament that Damon had made for her when they were dating, it was a crystal snowflake with a note inscribed on it that read. "_To my Beautiful Bon-Bon, Merry Christmas_."

Bonnie looked up at Isabella. "You kept this, all these years."

"You know I never throw away anything, besides when Damon gave you that ornament you couldn't wait to put it on the tree."

"It was the first Christmas gift he ever bought me," She looked up at Damon, water filling her eyes and smiled as she remembered the good times. He took the ornament away from her and looked at it.

"I remember, I was in the mall looking for you a gift and saw it and immediately thought of you, of course all you got me was a scarf. "He joked

She scoffed. "Please you loved that scarf, you wore it all the time." she teased

"Hell yeah, it was cold and it was the only scarf I owned."

"You're welcome."

After the Christmas they finished putting up the Christmas tree, Isabella made hot chocolate and Stefan put it's a wonderful life into the DVD player. Within the first ten minutes of the movie Ari fell asleep.

**George: What is it you want, Mary? What do you want? You want the moon? Just say the word and I'll throw a lasso around it and pull it down. Hey. That's a pretty good idea. I'll give you the moon, Mary.**

**Mary: I'll take it. Then what?**

**George: Well, then you could swallow it, and it'd all dissolve, see? And the moonbeams'd shoot out of your fingers and your toes, and the ends of your hair... Am I talking too much?**

**Old Man: Yes! Why don't you kiss her instead of talking her to death?**

**George: How's that?**

**Old Man: Why don't you kiss her instead of talking her to death?**

**George: Want me to kiss her, huh?**

**Old Man: Ah, youth is wasted on the wrong people!**

"Are you crying?" Stefan asked Bonnie who was wiping her eye with her sleeve.

"No." she sniffled.

"You've seen this movie a thousand times and always cry at this part."

"I can't help it Stefan it's so sweet, he offered her the moon."

"It's not like he can give her the moon." Damon said

"It doesn't matter if he can or not, it's just the fact that he offered it to her."

"Do you want the moon Bon?" He asked sincerely.

She looked over at him and smiled "I'll take it."


	13. Chapter 13

Mystic Falls was known for many things but the number one thing was parties. If there was a party to be had there was, so with that being said it was Christmas Eve was no different. Every year Isabella Salvatore threw the biggest Christmas party in all Mystic Falls. It was a black tie event that every dignified family in Mystic Falls attended. The party was in full swing, anyone who was anyone was there. Bonnie wore gold, short, one sleeved dress that hugged her curves and her hair was pulled up into a bun.

"Hey Bunny, I want you to meet someone." Mason pulled Bonnie over to wear he stood talking to an older woman. She wore a long silver dress and her hair was pinned up in a bun. She had great posture and her face looked almost plastic like she had one to many Botox injections and a demeanor that screamed Stuck up. "Bonnie this is my Mother, Susan Lockwood. Mom this is my girlfriend Bonnie"

Bonnie smiled at the woman and held out her hand for the woman to shake but she just looked at like it like something was wrong. She was happy when she found out Mason's mother was coming to town. She and Mason had been dating for 6 months now and were getting pretty serious. "It's so nice to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you." When the woman didn't shake her hand Bonnie laughed nervously and put her hand back to her side. Mason gently rubbed the small of her back.

"Mom, Bonnie was the girl I've been telling you about "Mason said. Susan stared quietly at Bonnie studying the girl.

"Ahh yes I remember." She said finally said in her deep sensual voice. "I've heard a lot about you Bonnie, you're not at all like how I imagined." Bonnie opened her mouth to respond but promptly closed it, she could tell this woman didn't like her and she wanted to say something rude but Isabella taught her to never stoop to that level so she just smiled and said sweetly.

"I could say the same thing about you Mrs. Lockwood." She took a sip out of the wine glass she was holding.

The older lady smiled tightly "You look so young, Mason is my youngest son, how old are you?" she asked

"21."

"Um, Barley legal."

"Mom." Mason warned but she ignored him.

"Mason tells me you have a 3 year old daughter."

"Yes, her name is Arianna."

"So you were just 18 when you had her."

"Yes." She confirmed.

"And her father or is it, I'm sorry what do you people call it, Baby Daddy?"

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "What about him?"

"Is he involved in her life or is he one of those hood rats who just get poor innocent girls pregnant and leaves them." Bonnie would be lying if she wasn't taken aback by this woman's bluntness. She really wanted to tell this woman off.

"Actually, he is Very Involved in her life." she snapped

"Oh." She said surprised by the sharp tone Bonnie used. Bonnie nodded. "So Bonnie, tell me about yourself, who are your parents.

"I don't know my mother and my father is a hard working Business man."

"Really, what happened to your mother." she seemed interested

"I don't know one day she decided she wasn't fit to be a mother."

'Most teen mothers aren't, especially after having a baby out of wedlock." Bonnie almost laughed out loud at how much Susan Assumed

"Actually, my mother and Father were married, for a few years before they had me."

'"Oh." she frowned and turned to Mason.

"What ever happened to that girl Katherine, The tall pretty brunette that always had curls in her hair?"

"We broke up 2 years ago Mom, remember."

"Oh, what a shame I liked her." She looked towards Bonnie. Bonnie narrowed her eyes at her and finished off what was in her glass.

"Susan, honey is that you, it's been years." Isabella said walking up looking between the three and immediately sensed the tension, she knew what kind of woman Susan was.

"I know Isabella darling we should get together more often." Susan and Isabella hugged.

"When did you get back to town?"

"This morning."

"You should really come over to dinner one day, with the family."

"I would love to Isabella, I haven't seen your boys since they were Kids."

"They are definitely not kids anymore, speaking of, here comes the eldest one." Isabella watched a Damon came up to the quartet and stood behind Bonnie. He wore a simple tailored Black suit, white shirt and black tie. "Damon, you remember Susan Lockwood don't you." Isabella asked

"I would never forget a face that beautiful." Damon took Susan hand and placed a kiss on her Knuckles like the gentleman he was taught to be. Mason rolled his eyes and Bonnie chuckled in spite of herself. Susan blushed at Damon's compliment.

"You are a very Handsome young man." she complimented him

"Thank you very much Mrs. Lockwood."

"You're welcome."

Damon turned to Bonnie. "Where's Ari." He mouthed.

"Upstairs." She mouthed back.

"Well if you will excuse me Ladies, I must go to check on my daughter." Damon walked off leaving the four again.

"That's Lovely." Susan smiled "so he and Grayson Gilbert's daughter had a baby, I heard they were married."

"No and not anymore." Isabella answer with a slight attitude that you wouldn't of noticed if you didn't know Isabella like Bonnie did,

"So who is the mother, I would love to meet her, I know she has to come from a good family for your son to have a baby with her."

Bonnie cleared her throat, Earning an angry glare from Susan who was wondering why she was she still standing there.

"Actually Bon..." Isabella started but Bonnie interrupted. Honestly she was just done listening to the Bullshit come out of this lady's mouth.

"Actually, Damon is my daughters Father or…" Bonnie pretended to think a minute. "Baby daddy as you called it, or what was the other name you had for it, I think it was something like hood rat that got me pregnant." Mason looked at her with wide eyes and then his mother but staying silent, not wanting to get caught in the middle between the two women that meant the most to him.

"Oh how cute." She said with a not so subtle Attitude. "Your daughter is a half breed." Bonnie was livid, this woman had the nerve to insult her and her daughter and inside the home of the people who she considered parents and they considered her their daughter. She looked a Mason whose eyes were pleading for her not to go off and at Isabella, who she was sure would've dragged Mrs. Lockwood across the room if so many people weren't around, and Bonnie would have told her off too if their wasn't so many people around, So instead she turned to Mason and Smiled.

"I'll see you later, I hope." He nodded. She turned back to Susan. "You have a great night, Mrs. Lockwood god bless you." she said sweetly. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go check on my half breed." She handed her empty glass to Mason and walked upstairs.

Susan turned to her son. "You really could do better Mason then some phony Colored girl."

"Mother." Mason exclaimed shocked. He knew his mother grew up in a different time but he didn't know she was still stuck in it, or at least he never witnessed it.

"Susan I think it's time for you to leave, " Isabella said calmly trying to keep her temper under control.

"Are you kicking me out. "She asked shocked

"Yes and I'm trying really hard to not physically throw you out."

"All because I made some colored girl cry."

"That's the third time tonight I have witness you insult my family and no one insults my family especially under my roof. Now I'm asking you nicely, Please leave my home or I will be forced to physically remove your Silicone, Bony ass myself."

"I'm not afraid of you Isabella." Susan challenged, raising her voice. Drawing attention from the other guest.

"Or I could get my husband to do it. Even you know, Giuseppe isn't as nice as I am, at least with me you don't have to worry about being the top story on the evening news" Isabella threaten her. Mason couldn't tell if Isabella was serious

"Do we have a problem. "Giuseppe asked coming up behind his wife. Susan visibly stiffen

"Of course not." Isabella said never removing her eyes from Susan. "Susan was just apologizing for having to leave soon. Weren't you Susan?"

Susan glared at the woman and then at Giuseppe and saw the coldness in his eye. "Umm.. Yes, are you coming Mason."

"NO." He shook his head, looking at his mother with utter disgust.

"You're welcome to Stay Mason. Goodbye Susan and you are not ever welcomed back in my home." Isabella said one last time and turned around to her guest.

* * *

Bonnie walked up the stairs to the room she spent a majority of her childhood in, where Arianna was supposed to be sleeping. She cracked open the door and spotted Damon in the rocking chair facing towards the bed with Ari in his lap reading her favorite bedtime story "Goodnight moon. She smiled at the sight as she watched him finish the story as she mouthed the words to herself that she memorized by heart.

"_And goodnight to the old lady whispering "hush" Goodnight stars, Goodnight air, Goodnight noises everywhere." _By the time Damon was finished reading, Ari was snoring. When Damon came upstairs. Carmen was trying to get her to sleep but she wouldn't so Damon pulled out the book he learned was her favorite, sat her on his lap and read it till she fell asleep.

Damon lifted the little girl up and placed her gently in the large bed, tucking her in. He rubbed her soft curls gently and smiles at this little being he help created. "I Love you princess, sweet dreams." He kissed her forehead and turned towards the door when he spotted Bonnie who was now standing inside of the room. She went over to the bookshelf and pulled a stuff bear off of it.

"You forgot about Miss. Cuddles." She whispered placing the stuff animal beside her daughter and kissing her forehead.

"Of course, how could I forget about Miss. Cuddles?" She smiled at him and he walked out into the hallway waiting for her. She closed the door quietly trying not to wake the sleeping child.

"How long were you standing there?" He asked her.

"Not long." she lied.

"What happened to Mason, I thought you were talking to Mommy dearest."

Bonnie scoffed. "I rather swallow fire."

"What happened, she didn't fall victim to the Bonnie Bennett charm."

She laughed. "The what?"

"The Bonnie Bennett charm, you know, everybody you meets fall victim to your charm and immediately loves you."

"That doesn't even make sense and if it was that old bitch wouldn't like me anyway."

"Why, because you took her Baby boys virginity." he said sarcastically. She punched him in the arm. "Ouch."

"Can you be serious for one minute?"

"I am serious, now why wouldn't she like you."

"Because she's a friggen racist."

His face turned serious. "Did she say something to you?"

"A lot of things, mostly stereotypical things and she called Ari a half breed."

"What." he exclaimed angrily. "I'm going to beat the "Breed." out that bitch." He turned to walk downstairs but Bonnie caught his arm stopping him.

"Damon, don't. She's Mason's mom."

"And I'm Ari's father, I'm not going to let her get away with that."

"Please Damon, I'll talk to Mason about it and he'll handle it."

"He better or I will."

"I know you would Damon." she said sincerely. He looked into her pleading eyes and calmed down.

They stood in a comfortable silence for a moment before Damon remembered the gift he had for her in his suit pocket. He pulled out a small box wrapped up in shiny green paper with a small red bow placed on top.

"I got you something." he said placing the box in her hands. She looked at him with wide eyes and then the Box.

"I can't take this Damon." she tried to give him the box back but he wouldn't take it.

"Nope, it's yours, no refunds."

"Damon..."

"It's a gift Bonnie, if you don't like it, give it away but consider it my peace offering. I'm going to stop harassing you about getting back together. I just want us to be friends, for now."

"What brought on the change of heart?"

"A very wise 3 year old told me sometimes it's better to show someone you love them than to tell them, So to show you, I'm doing what you asked."

She smiled. "It was Ari wasn't it."

"She's the only three years old I know."

"Sometimes I wonder where she gets it from."

"I thought it was obvious, she gets it from you."

"Thank you Damon." She wrapped her arms around his waist and he wrapped his around her in a hug. She wiped the tears that threaten to fall from her eye and started to open the paper but he stopped her.

"Don't open it now, wait until later." She looked curiously at him but then nodded her head in agreement. "We should get downstairs. We don't want Mason sending a search party after you." He joked

She giggled and agreed. They walked downstairs, she, a few steps ahead of him. She stopped on the Bottom step and noticed how everyone in the room gaze turned to them Damon stopped on the bottom beside her. She looked up a Damon who was frowning and noticed the same thing she noticed.

"What are they staring at. "She whispered

"I don't know."

She looked at Caroline whose eyes were moving from her then up. She looked up to what Caroline was staring at and gasped.

"What." Damon asked following her gaze and saw the mistletoe handing from the ceiling. Bonnie looked out into the crowed and spotted an angry looking Mason and turned back to Damon.

He smirked. "You know we have to kiss or some bad shit is going to happen."

She sighed. "Make it quick." he lowered his face till he was eye level with her. She closed her eyes fully expecting him to kiss her lips but was shock to find his lips on her cheek." She blew a sigh of relief. He moved his mouth to her ear.

"I meant what I said Bonnie I want us to just be friends." she smiled. "For now."

"Thank you Damon."

Bonnie left the step and walked to where Mason was standing alone watching her come up.

"Why were you upstairs with him, alone?" Mason asked in a faux calm voice. Bonnie looked up at Mason who she was already Angry with for not standing up to his mother.

"I went to check on my half-breed." she snapped and tried to walk away. Mason grab her arm and pulled her back in front of him.

"Don't you walk away from me?" She snatched away from him.

"And don't you ever put your hands on me."

He let out a long breath. "Look, I want to apologize to you about my mother."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Her voice broke. "You just let her talk to me any kind of way."

"I'm sorry Bunny but she's my mom."

"And I'm your girlfriend Mason."

"Are you asking me to choose?"

"No Mason I'm not, I'm just asking you to at least stick up for me next time because, I love you and I want us to work. Your mother doesn't have to like me but she could at least be civil."

"Okay." He nodded. "I'll talk to her."

"That's all I ask." Mason grabbed Bonnie and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you."

"I love you too babe."

Despite of the start of the party being bad the rest of the party was a success. Everyone danced, laughed and had a good time. Even Bonnie and Damon danced. He was a perfect gentleman, never letting his hand venture no further than the middle of her back, no matter how much he wanted to. After everyone left Bonnie, Mason, Stefan and Damon stayed to help clean up. Once everything was cleaned Mason and Damon left while Bonnie and Stefan decided to spend the night.

After Bonnie showered and put on her pajamas she picked up the wrapped box Damon gave to her. She unwrapped the gift. She opened the box and inside found a small necklace with a crescent shaped moon pendent.

* * *

**AN: **I really want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story and liked it. I mean that from the bottom of my heart. I honestly tear up at how sweet most of you are. I cannot thank you enough for your wonderful praises. I wish I could personally give each and everyone of you a hug. Thank you all so very much. If you haven't please read and review my Christmas one shot about Bamon it is called "I miss you( most at Christmas time.)" its AU and AH. Thanks again


	14. Chapter 14

On a Friday night Damon usually would be at the bar with his buddy Ric drinking at the grille while hot women hit on him and go back to their place have sex and leave before the sun came up. This weekend Arianna was staying at Damon's apartment. This weekend Arianna was staying with Damon at the Apartment while Bonnie went out on a "Romantic Getaway." with Mason. Damon was really trying to be a good sport about it and keep the promise he made to Bonnie about them being Just friends and in the 3 weeks since he made that promise he was doing a good job at keeping it. They were slowly but surely becoming friends again.

"Now what do you want to do princess." He asked the sugar high little girl.

"Now I want to watch Frozen." She jumped up and down.

"Did you clean up your room?" He asked trying to act as a responsible parent.

She frowned. "No."

"Well after you clean up your room, we can watch Frozen and have hot chocolate."

"Please, Can we watch Frozen then I can clean up my room?" She looked up at him pleading with those big blue beautiful eyes of hers, and it would've work if he hadn't had those same eyes. He created that look. The look that made it impossible for anyone with a heart to say no. The look he had been used plenty of times on plenty of people, including her mom, that look was the reason she was even there."

"No." He said in a stern Voice. She poked out her lip a little further and her eyes started to water. He looked at her trying to keep a straight face but damn it that little girl had the look mastered plus she was way cuter than him. He immediately felt bad for telling her no in the first place. He didn't see how Bonnie and Stefan did it.

"Fine." He gave in.

"Yay." Her tears immediately disappeared and turned into smile. The little faker.

"Go get the movie, while I make the hot chocolate." Arianna ran to her room, while he walked towards the kitchen until someone knocked on his door, Instead He moved towards the front door and opened it.

"Hey, miss me." The Devil herself stood there or Elena

"What the hell are you doing here." he snapped.

She pushed her way inside of his apartment and looked around. "Nice place you have, it's not better than our house but it's cozy." She slid off her jacket and threw it to him.

"Why are you here?" He asked trying to keep his voice down.

She took a seat on his couch. "I missed you."

"Well that makes one of us."

She looked up at him with her doe brown eyes. "I'm serious Damon, it's been almost 6 months and I miss you."

"Miss me or my money."

"Both."

"Daddy, is the hot chocolate finish." Arianna came out of the back carrying the movie in her hand.

"Not yet princess, go back in the room."

"No, come here honey." Elena said in a sweet voice. Arianna looked at Damon and then back at Elena before walking up to her. "What's your name?" She asked.

Arianna looked at Damon again before answering Elena. "My mom says I shouldn't talk to strangers."

"I'm not a stranger, I'm your Stepmother."

"Stepmother?" She repeated. "Like on Cinderella?" Damon fought the urge to laugh.

"No, I'm a nice stepmother."

"Daddy says you're the wicked witch of the east." Damon couldn't help it this time, he laughed out loud earning a scowl from Elena.

She pursed her lips together." Cute, What else did he say about me."

"He doesn't like you very much and some other words he said I shouldn't repeat."

"That's my princess." Damon said under his breath. "Go back in the room princess I'll call you when I'm finish." Arianna nodded before walking back to her bedroom and closing the door.

"She really is beautiful Damon, it makes me think of what our child would've looked like." He rolled his eyes. She always referred to the baby she lost as their child, when he wasn't even sure the baby was his. Elena wasn't exactly a virgin or a saint and the baby could've belong to any number of guy's including Stefan. "I think if it was a boy he would've look..."

"What the hell do you want?" He yelled. Interrupting her while scaring her at the same time, causing her to jump

"I...I told you I want you back."

"That's not happening so please leave."

"Sooner or later Damon you're going to get tired of this playing Daddy act and realize that Bonnie doesn't want you, she will never forgive you." Damon clenched his jaw.

"Leave before I throw your ass out."

"Did I hit a nerve Da-mon." She stood up and walked closer to she was face to face with him. "I heard she was dating Mason Lockwood." she taunted. "I bet you hate that, don't you?, I bet that right now at this moment he's fucking her brains out. He's touching her all over, kissing her, doing things that she would never ever let you do to her again, I bet the sight of you makes her sick and the only reason she tolerates you is for your daughter." The only thing keeping Damon from choking the life out of her at that moment was the fact that he knew his daughter was in the next room. He knew part of what Elena was saying was true, that Bonnie only tolerated him for Ari's sake but he also knew she was wrong about something's one of them being he would be able to touch Bonnie again, he just had to prove to her how much he loved her so she could forgive him and they could be a family.

"I'm going to say this one Last time, get the hell out of my house." He said calmly

"Fine, but I will be back, when you're not babysitting." She walked out and slammed the door. He really hated that woman.

* * *

Elena loved her husband and was determined to get him back no matter what she had to do to get him back, he would be hers again. Elena walked into the grille and sat at the bar and order her a drink.

"Hey, Can I get two Burgers, to go no pickles on both." Bonnie walked up to the bar and ordered food for her and Mason to eat while on the road to Miami.

"Bonnie." Elena called her.

She looked over at her. "Hey Elena." She smiled.

"Where are you headed?" She asked trying to make conversation.

"Miami, my boyfriend is taking me to celebrate are anniversary."

"I was wondering since Arianna is with Damon."

"Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "How did you know she was with Damon?"

"I was just over there. Yeah Damon and I were talking about getting back together." She said. It wasn't a complete lie. She was talking about it.

"Oh."

She wondered why Bonnie didn't seem effected by her statement. "I also talked to your daughter." Bonnie raised a brow. "She's a very smart little brat."

Bonnie faced the taller woman. "Let's get one thing straight Elena, my daughter isn't a brat so don't you ever call her that again are we clear." Elena rolled her eyes.

"You know he hates you right for keeping his daughter away from him. What kind of mother would keep a child away from her father? Damon adores that little girl and.." Bonnie knew better and rolled her eyes. She had apologize to Damon and he forgave her just like he had apologized to her and she finally forgave him.

"Why did you do it?" She interrupted

"Excuse Me?"

"I was your friend Elena since we were children. We were practically sisters and you betrayed me."

"Bonnie I..."

"When no one else was there for you I was. When your parents died in that car accident I was there for you, when you were crying in the bathroom the day you told me you were pregnant with my boyfriend's baby, I comforted you why you cried over **My** boyfriend, something I was supposed to be doing. You hurt your best friend and Stefan who loved you more then he loved anything else in this world because you're a selfish human being.

I'm not worried about you and Damon getting back together because the Damon you know and the Damon I know are two different people. The Damon I know, the real Damon, would never take you back because of the one person Damon loves more than anything in this entire world and he would never give her up for a whore like you. The Damon you know is a cold hearted bastard and you will never get to know the kind, loving, sweet, smart, passionate Damon that I know.

"Wow. You're still in love with him, Does Mason know that."

"Goodbye Elena and never go within 10 miles of my daughter again or there will be hell to pay. That sweet girl you knew when we were kids died that night she caught you fucking her boyfriend. She is now a grown woman who is also a Mama bear who will attack if she feels that her cubs are being threaten. Bye Bye."

Bonnie walked away from Elena and pulled out her cell phone and dialed Damon's number.

"Hello." he answered

"Hey, how is Ari."

"Well she's still living if that's what you're asking." She laughed.

"I know that you are perfectly capable of taking care of our daughter it' just that I've never been away from her for more than 24 hours and I'll be gone for 48."

"You dropped her off 2 hour ago Bon Bon she's fine."

"I know."

"Is that all because Ari wants me to sing let it go?"

"Did Elena drop by earlier." She blurted out.

"Yeah." he said slowly "but she was only here for a few minutes and left."

"Did she say anything to Ari?"

"Yeah but Ari kind of put her in her place, we have one smart kid Bon Bon."

"Yeah I know."

"Why did you ask about Elena?"

"I sort of just ran into her and words were exchange it's just...I don't care what you do with Elena just don't have Ari around her. I don't want her talking to her at all."

"Elena and I are not doing anything and for the record she came by here to talk about getting back together, I told her it wasn't happening and she left." Bonnie breathe a sigh of relief.

"Good because I don't like her Damon. She's not the same girl she was when we were kids. She's changed into a person I don't recognize.

"Trust me Bonnie, you have absolutely nothing to worry about." he assured her. She stayed quiet for a moment and then asked the question that has been bothering her since Elena Bought it up.

"Do you still hate me for keeping Ari away from you?" she asked

"I could never hate you." she smiled.

"Goodnight Damon and give Ari a kiss for me."

"Goodnight Bon."


	15. Chapter 15

They had been living in Mystic Falls for 9 Months now and Arianna's Birthday Was Today. Isabella was planning a huge princess theme party. Mason and Damon were still at Each Other's throats Bonnie was growing tired of the constant arguing. Bonnie and Damon had actually become friends. He stopped doing or saying things that made her uncomfortable or Stefan started Dating Lexi. Bonnie and Mason grew even closer. Damon was almost convinced that Mason really wasn't going anywhere.

"Hey Damon past me the tape" Stefan said Hanging up the streamer that read Happy Birthday Arianna.

"Mamma is really going out for the party isn't she?" Damon Said

"You should see the Dress and Tiara she bought her, Last year she rented out the circus." Damon Smiled wishing that he could have been there.

"I don't remember her doing all this for any of our birthdays"

"Maybe because were not girls"

"Yeah remember the party she threw for Bonnie's sweet 16"

"Everybody was there."

"That was when we first started Dating."

**FLASHBACK**

_It was Bonnie's 16th Birthday, her father was out of town working and her Grams had just died and she was feeling depressed, so Isabella decided to throw her a party to cheer her up.. Everybody from school was there, most of them she didn't' know. All her friends were there Stefan, Caroline, Tyler, Matt, Elena, and Damon. Bonnie and Damon were dating for a few months and were virtually inseparable. She had been so busy trying to entertain her guest that she had left him feeling neglected._

_"Hey come here." Damon pulled Bonnie into his bedroom. "I haven't talked to you all night." he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her down on the bed on top of him._

_"Yeah I know Mamma sure knows How to throw a party" Bonnie leaned over on kissed him, he flipped her over so he was on top and started to kiss and suck on her neck, causing Bonnie to moan. He slid his hands up her shirt and cupped her breast._

_"Damon, we should stop." he groaned_

_"I don't wanna." he whined._

_"We need to stop before someone comes up here looking for us."_

"_Fine." He rolled off of her and stood up. "But I have to give you your birthday Present." Bonnie sat up, closed her eyes and held out her hands. Damon pulled out a small box from the jewelry store with a charm bracelet inside of it. He took the charm bracelet with a heart charm attached to it out of the box and clasped it around her tiny wrist._

_She opened her eyes "Thank you Damon, I love it."_

_"When you wear it you'll always think of me."_

_"It's beautiful."_

_"Just like you Bon Bon" he kissed her again_

_**End of flashback**_

"Damon come and help set up outside" Isabella shouted.

"We both know not to keep her waiting for long." Damon joked and went outside to join his mother.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked his mother.

"Help Mason set up those tables"

"Ugh Mamma" he whined

"Don't mamma me. You're going to have to learn to get along with him, Bonnie loves him and he's in Ari's life."

"You know I love her Mamma."

"I know that, but she loves him."

"Bonnie, still loves me"

Isabella sighed "And how do you know that figlio."

"Trust me Mamma she does."

"Just go help him, and be nice"

Damon went over to where Mason was and helped him set the rest of the tables up.

"Where is Bonnie" he asked Mason

"She's home getting Ari ready for the party"

"What is it like?"

"What is what like?"

"What is it like playing house with my family?"

Mason chuckled. "Is that what you call it "Playing?" He said using air quotes.

"Hi guys" Bonnie said walking outside

"Hey, where's Ari" Damon asked.

"She's inside."

"Ok."

"You guys need help with anything." she asked

"No you just stand over there and look beautiful." Damon smirked and she smiled. Mason scoffed.

"Could you stop flirting with my girl?" Damon glared at the slightly larger man he really hated this guy. Mason glared back challenging Damon.

"Hey." Bonnie said gaining both of there attention. "Today is my daughter's birthday and I won't have you ruin it for her so no arguing, fighting, or any alcohol." She looked at Damon

"Why do you look at me when you say that, what about Lockwood."

"Because Mason knows better, don't you honey?"

"You know I do Bunny." He leaned over and kissed her glaring at Damon as he did it.

* * *

The Salvatore mansion was full of people to celebrate Arianna's birthday Mostly adults but some children. Damon's new girlfriend Andie, a cute redhead., Bonnie's cousins came to visit from out of town and even her parents were there, her biological parents, Rudy and Abby. Bonnie's mother Abby left her and her father when she was 4 years old and Bonnie grew up living with her Father and Grams when she wasn't at the Salvatore's. Rudy usually traveled for work so it was just Bonnie and her Grandmother and her grandmother was a drunk who people thought was crazy.

"Hey Bonnie where's Arianna?" Bonnie's father Rudy asked.

"Hi Daddy she's around here somewhere."

"Hello Rudy, I'm glad you could make it." Giuseppe said joining the pair.

"How could I not, it's my granddaughter's birthday party."

"It's nice to know that you're a better grandfather then you were a father." Giuseppe said in a faux nice voice.

"Giuseppe." Bonnie warned.

"Giuseppe now, is it Bonnie."

"Pappa" she corrected.

"That's better, Daughter." He said more so to Rudy than Bonnie.

"If you are referring to my lack of involvement in my daughters childhood, I'll have you know everything I did I did for Bonnie, of course she repaid me by getting pregnant as a teenager by your son I might add, and then running off to live with your other son." He replied calmly

"Dad." Bonnie looked at the man responsible for bringing her into the world and shocked by his statement. "Is that how you feel. You think I got pregnant on purpose to spite you for not being there."

"No Bonnie that's not what I meant I love Arianna it's just that…" Bonnie held up her hand to silence him.

"You know what forget it, today is my baby birthday and I won't let you ruin it, you have a wonderful time." She smiled, turned around and walked off to where Isabella was talking to her mother Abby.

"Hey Mamma , Hey Abby." Bonnie greeted the two women. Abby was hurt that Bonnie referred to the other woman as her mother and her as just Abby, but she couldn't blame her. She had just recently started coming around after Bonnie reached out to her a few days ago and talked to her about wanting Arianna to know all of her family and invited her to the party. She didn't even know she was a grandmother.

"Hey Bonnie." Abby said

"Hello Bonnie, I'm going to go talk to some of the others." Isabella said leaving the mother and Daughter.

"I'm glad you could make it, it means a lot to me and Arianna that you could come." Bonnie said.

"I'm glad I could too, speaking of Arianna I haven't been properly introduced to her."

"There she is." Bonnie spotted the little girl in her pink princess dress and little tiara playing with her Cousin Lucy's daughter. "Arianna, Come here." She called the little girl.

"Yes mommy." She answered.

"I want you to meet someone, Arianna this is...Abby your grandmother."

Arianna looked at her mom with a raised brow, a look she's seen on Bonnie plenty of times. "I already have a grandmother."

"You have two Grandmothers." Bonnie explained.

Ari turned to face Abby. "Hello Abby." Arianna held out her hand for Abby to shake.

Abby grabbed the little girl hand and shook it. "Hi Arianna it's nice to meet you."

"Thank you for coming to my party."

"Thank you for inviting me."

"You're welcome." Arianna turned back around to her mother. "Can I go play with Alicia?" She asked. Bonnie nodded and she ran off.

"She's adorable Bonnie."

"I know." she looked at her daughter "she's my life."

"Are you and her father still together."

Bonnie shook her head "No."

"Hey Bon are we ready for the cake." Stefan walked over and asked.

"Yeah, Sure."

"Who was that he's Hot?" Abby watched Stefan walk away.

"That is my brother or Damon's brother Stefan."

"Damon is Arianna's father?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you dating anyone?"

"Yeah, Mason. He's over there talking to Dad." She pointed

"He's cute."

"Hey Bon Bon come on, its time to sing happy birthday." Damon announced.

* * *

Everyone crowded inside of the kitchen to sing happy birthday to Arianna. After everybody ate, the DJ Isabella hired started playing songs and everybody started dancing. Stefan and Lexi were dancing Isabella, Giuseppe and Bonnie and Matt were dancing. Mason stood in the corner of the room watching them and drinking out a cup with some alcohol he sneaked in.

Damon walked up and stood beside him.

"Don't you think they're a little too close for comfort?" Damon taunted Mason

"What do you want?" Mason asked annoyed

"I'm just saying if that were my girl and He were holding her that close I'll knock the fucker's lights out."

"Well it's a good thing Bonnie's not your girl." Mason clenched his cup tighter.

Damon smirked "No, not yet anyway"

Mason clenched his teeth together "Leave Now."

"Okay." Damon put up his arm in mock surrender "Just a bit of advice, Matt Donovan has had a thing for Bonnie since they were kids if I were you I would watch him very closely." Damon said and walked away.

Mason continued to watch Matt and Bonnie dance when a slow song begin to play and Matt pulled Bonnie closer and they danced, Mason watched Matt closely as matt hands drifted to the small of her back caressing it gently as he whispered something in her ear that made her giggle. Mason finished off whatever was in his cup and walked over to the dancing couple and tapped Matt on the shoulder "Can I cut in." he asked politely

"After this song" Matt answered and turned his attention back to Bonnie which pissed Mason off. Mason put his hand on Matt's shoulder turned him around and punched Matt in the eye catching him by surprise. Matt jumped on Mason Knocking him to the floor punching him repeatedly in the face. Mason managed to get the upper hand and broke Matt nose. Bonnie grabbed Mason's arm trying to pull him off of matt.

"Mason stop" she yelled still pulling him he pushed her off of him and elbowed her in the mouth splitting her lip and knocked her down on the floor. When Damon saw Bonnie on the floor bleeding, he him grabbed Mason off of Matt and started punching Mason in the face Mason got the upper hand and broke Damon's nose before Stefan and Tyler broke them up.

"What the hell happen?" Bonnie stood up and yelled wiping the blood from her lip. Nobody said anything.

"Everybody Leave." Damon said and nobody Moved "Everybody leave Now." he yelled and everybody started to clear out leaving Damon, Mason ,Matt, Tyler, Stefan, Bonnie, Isabella, Giuseppe, Caroline, and Arianna."

"Bonnie are you okay" Caroline asked

Bonnie ignored Caroline and yelled at Mason. "What the fuck is your problem"

"Mommy" Arianna said eyes filled with water.

"Mamma, Papa Can you take Arianna out to a movie or something." she asked her own eyes watered at the sight of her child crying.

"Okay baby come on Sippie come on Ari." Isabella said and they left. Everybody eyes drifted from one another.

"I asked you to do one thing and that was not to ruin Ari's Birthday and you couldn't even do that." Bonnie yelled

"Are you fucking him" Mason yelled.

"You're drunk." She asked angrily.

"I asked you first."

"I am not fucking him I haven't but fucking anybody for the last year but you, you insufferable ass."

"How long have you been whoring around with him huh Bonnie?" Bonnie slapped Mason leaving a red hand print on his face. "We're finished."

"Get the fuck out of my parent's home." Damon yelled. "Everybody leave." Mason stormed out of the house slamming the door. Caroline hugged Bonnie who begin to cry and Tyler hugged her and then Matt

"I'm so so sorry" she whispered to him

"its okay." he said and kissed her on the forehead and left with Caroline and Tyler.

"Are you okay Bon." Stefan asked grabbing her in for a hug

"I'm fine Stefan."

"Are you sure." He grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Yeah." She nodded trying to hold back the tears.

"I'm going to go get the first-Aid kit." He said and went up stairs

"What the Hell happened." She asked.

"Your little boyfriend is afraid of a little competition"

"Here's the Kit." Stefan said coming from down stairs.

"I'm going to go see Lexi, are you sure you're okay."

"I'm okay." Stefan hugged her one more time and left.

"Let's go in the Kitchen so I can clean up that wound." Damon followed Bonnie in the kitchen and sat on the Bar stool. She pulled out an alcohol pad and wiped the cut on his face.

"Ouch." He winced

"I'm Sorry." She continued to wipe the wound in silence for a few moments. "Andi seems nice." She said breaking the silence.

He shrugged "She's okay."

"Has Ari met her?"

"Yeah we took her to the park the other day."

"Oh. How did you guys meet?"

"Ric's girlfriend Jenna introduced us."

"That's nice." She said accidently brushing her hand against his broken nose.

"Ouch."

"I'm sorry, you should go get that checked out."

"Kiss it and make it better." he smirked

"Ugh, don't do that, tonight was already bad enough first my dad and then Mason. I wonder what made Mason snap like that."

"I might have mentioned that Matt had a thing for you." he admitted. She stopped cleaning his wounds and punched him in the arm.

"I can't believe you did that Damon, Everything good that happens to me you go and ruin it" she yelled.

"I didn't force him to hit Matt." He yelled

"It's your fault that we broke up. God Damon why do you hate me so much."

"Why do you think it's my fault?"

"Because Damon it's always your fault."

"Not always. This is the third fight I've gotten in over you so I blame you Bonnie Bennett. Remember that time I beat up that Luka guy because he was trying to feel you up and then That fight I got in with Stefan and then tonight because that fucker hit you."

"Damon just stay the fuck out of my life." She yelled.

She turned around to walk out before he grabbed her arm spun her around and crashed his lips into hers, and Bonnie did something that surprised them both, she kissed back. The kiss was filled with every emotion, love, hate, passion, Sadness, happiness, lust. Damon picked Bonnie up placing her on the Kitchen counter top. He tore his lips away from hers kissing up and Down her neck. "Damon I hate you" she Moaned he stopped long enough to look her in the eye and said "I know, I hate me too." he continued to kiss her lips and down her face to her neck he felt up her thigh to her Panties and pulled them off. She loosened his jeans and pulled down His pants and Boxers exposing his hard length.

He pushed her dress up around her waist and trusted into her wet core. "Fuck Bonnie you're so wet." He pumped in and out hitting her spot over and over again. She rolled her hips against him trying to match his pace. They came at the same time both orgasms hitting them hard. "Damon" she moaned "Fuck Bonnie" as the both came down from their orgasmic high. Damon kissed her again sloppily on the lips and whispered "I Love you." She looked him in the eyes quietly for a few moments, inhaling in and out for air before she finally came back to her senses.

"What the hell did we just do?" she asked tears filling her eyes all over again.

"What" he asked confused by her tears.

"Damon I…, this can't happen again." She picked up her panties of the floor and slid them on. "I just broke up with Mason and I Love him and you're with Andie."

"I don't care about her and you didn't even remember the guy existed a few minutes ago."

"Let's just forget this ever happened."

"I love you Bonnie how the hell am I supposed to forget this happened."

"I need to leave."

"Don't leave Bon, Don't do this" he raised his voice grabbing her wrist. "Tell me you don't love me and I Will never bother you again about anything that doesn't concern our daughter."

"I have to go." She cried

"Where the hell are you going" he yelled

"Home."

* * *

When Bonnie got Home Mason was sitting in the living room he used the extra key she gave him to get in.

"Hey Bunny." His eye was swelling and it started to change color.

"What are you doing here" she asked

"I wanted to apologize for Tonight. I'm Sorry Bonnie I Love you. I overreacted." she didn't respond. He stood up and moved closer to her "Your lip is swollen what happened"

"When I tried to break you two apart you elbowed me in the mouth.

"I'm so sorry Babe." he apologized and noticed she was crying. "What's wrong?"

"You accused me of cheating With Matt and you hit me Mason." She said tears streaming down her cheek

"I'm Sorry Bunny, I want to get back together."

"Maybe it's better this way."

"I Love. You Bunny and you love me too. Why can't we make this work?"

"I asked you not to ruin my daughter's party and no alcohol and not only did you drink but you fought her Uncle Matt and Damon in front of Ari and made her cry. I can't do this Mason."

"What."

"He's Ari's father and if you two can't get along and I have to choose Ari."

"Bullshit Bonnie and you know it. If it was about Ari you would've broken up with me a long time ago."

She didn't respond.

"God. Why didn't I see this coming you're choosing him over me?"

"No I'm choosing my daughter." she said

"I guess this is goodbye." he said tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm Sorry Mason" she moved to touch him but he moved out of the way and left.

She cried herself to sleep that night wondering how her life could get any worse.

* * *

**AN: This is my first and possibly my last attempt at writing smut. I hoped you enjoyed.**


	16. Chapter 16

They keep blowing up her phone but she won't answer. She texted both of them and told them that she doesn't want to talk to them. It's been 2 months since she and Mason Broke up and she and Damon had sex. When Damon wants to spend time with Ari Stefan would take her over to his place. Stefan is worried about her but he knows she has to work things out for herself so he doesn't bother her. The only person she talks to is Arianna, Some nights Arianna would sleep in her room and brush Bonnie's hair while she would cry hug her Mommy and say "It's okay I still love you mommy" and that little saying would motivate Bonnie to get out of bed and make it through to the day without worrying about her love life.

This morning she was home alone and Arianna spent the night with Damon she woke up to someone banging on her door.

"Damn it Caroline, Why don't you break down the Fucking Door. "She yelled pulling the door open.

"What the Hell is your problem." She snapped

Bonnie sighed "I'm sorry care I just don't feel good today."

Caroline walked inside and took a seat on the sofa.

"Aww do you need something Honey."

"No I'm fine I just need some rest"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah but why are you here."

"I can't just visit my best Friend and My goddaughter."

"No"

"Okay you got me, We are having this Dinner in honor of Tyler running for Mayor and He wants all his friends there."

"Will Mason be there?"

"Yes but that's his uncle Bon."

"I don't think that's a good Idea."

"It's been 2 months Bonnie and you're not coming for Mason you're coming for Tyler." Caroline had a point plus she'd been coup up in the apartment for 2 months with little to none contact from the outside world.

"Okay, I'll be there."

"Yay" Caroline clapped. She could never say no to Caroline.

"Do you need me to bring anything?" She asked

"No we're getting it catered."

"Ok"

"So Where's my God daughter."

"She is with her father."

"How is she with him?"

"She adores him and he loves her so much."

"How's Stefan."

"He's fine."

"I mean how he is with Damon and Arianna's relationship. I know him and Ari use to be, are close."

"He hasn't really said anything about it to me. I can tell he gets Kind of uncomfortable when Ari talks about all the fun she has with Damon. When I asked him about he just blows it off like it's no big deal."

"Where's is he."

"With Lexi"

"They are getting really serious aren't they?"

"I think they are, he hasn't had a serious relationship since Elena but he really likes her and Arianna likes her so I think that gave him the push to get serious."

"He deserves to be happy."

"He really does I don't know what would've happen if I didn't have Stefan, he's my rock."

"Tyler went to pick up something for tonight and he left me home alone and that's I thought why not come and visit my Best friend and spend the day with her."

"Are you two planning on having any children, you guys have been married for a year already?" Bonnie asked changing the subject.

"I want kids, Tyler wants to wait till after the election to try."

"Well you're still young you still have time."

"I know but I don't really think Tyler wants kids, every time I bring it up he has an excuse for why it's not a good time to have them."

"You guys will work it out."

"I hope your right Bon."

"I'm always right. "She gloated

"Yeah you are "Caroline agreed and Hugged her friend. Bonnie smelt Caroline's perfume and it instantly made her nauseous she covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom puking up the contents of her stomach.

"Are you okay. "Caroline asked following her to the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm fine it could be something I ate."

"Are you pregnant?" she asked smiling.

"No." Bonnie looked at her and frowned almost like Caroline almost like she said something offensive

"Are you sure."

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay, if you say so. Well I need to go pick up something's I'll see you tonight."

"I thought you were going to spend the day with me."

"I was but I just remembered about this thing I had to do for Tyler and its super important so I'll see you tonight okay."

"Okay bye Care."

"Bye Bon."

* * *

Bonnie arrived at Tyler and Caroline's home at 7:00. Stefan left home early to pick up Lexi and Damon had Ari so she was by herself. She knocked on the door to the large house Tyler and Caroline bought after they got married. Tyler opened the Door and hugged her.

"Hey Tyler I haven't seen you since Ari's Birthday. "She said squished in his embrace

"Yeah I know, Well you're the second to Arrive. "He said letting her go.

"Who's the First?"

"Hello Bonnie" Mason said coming from the Dining room like everything was normal.

"Hey Mason "she replied not making eye contact

"I'm going to go help in the kitchen." Tyler said sensing the awkwardness in the room and leaving the two former Lovers alone.

"You haven't been returning my calls. "He said

"No I haven't"

"We need to talk."

"No we don't, I've said all I had to say." She said and walked pass him and into the kitchen.

"Hey Care" Bonnie greeted her friend who was setting the table.

"Hey Bon" Caroline hugged her "I have something for you upstairs after Dinner"

"Okay."

The rest of the guest started to arrive a Few minutes after Bonnie did. Everybody who was in Tyler and Caroline's wedding was at the dinner except Matt because him and Mason weren't getting along after the fight but Damon came because he knew Bonnie was going to be there. Bonnie was quiet most of the dinner only talking to Caroline and Stefan while Damon and Mason stared at her Bonnie excused herself from the table and went to one of the Many Bathrooms in the house and felt someone following behind her. Damon grabbed her wrist pulling them over her head and pushing his body against her pining her against the wall.

"Why haven't you answered my Calls?" He whispered

"I didn't want to talk to you." she answered

"Ari said you were sick are you okay "he asked concerned studying her face.

"I'm fine now let me go." She tried to wiggle from his grip.

"Are you sure you're okay. "He let go of her

"I'm positive. Where is Ari?"

"She's with my parents. Why aren't you answering my calls?"

"I told you I didn't want to talk to you."

"Well too bad because you have to."

"Not if I don't want to." she bit

"You are not a child Bonnie you can't throw tantrums and not talk to me when you're upset. We have a child, you have to talk to me for her sake. You told me I can't act like a child and now you're acting like one, you're not 4 years old. I have a 4 year old and don't have the time or patience's for you to act like one too."

"I'm sorry Damon I..."

"Don't apologize Bon just talk to me we were getting along Fine until Arianna's Party I just want to get back to that place." He leaned closer and whispered. she caught a whiff of his strong scented cologne and it instantly made her nauseous she cover her mouth with her hand and ran to the bathroom to puke.

"You okay." He asked through the door.

"Yeah it was the squid it didn't agree with me."

"Are you sure."

"Yes."

Damon went back to the table and sat back at his seat.

"Where's Bonnie" Caroline mouthed the words

"In the bathroom." he mouthed back

Bonnie Came back to the table and sat back at her seat.

"You okay" Caroline asked

"Yeah"

"Meet me upstairs in ten minutes."

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

"After dinner everybody went into the study for a Drink and Caroline pulled Bonnie upstairs to her room and her and Tyler's bathroom.

"Here." Caroline said and pulled out a box and gave it to Bonnie

"What is this?"

"A pregnancy test."

"Care I'm not pregnant"

"Remember you said that 4 years ago. I was right then and I am right now, so take the test."

"If I take the test then will you leave me alone about it?"

"Yeah but I'm right your pregnant."

Bonnie peed on the stick and she and Caroline waited in silence for the test results. Bonnie paced back in forth waiting for the stick to tell her if she was going to be a mother again. She remembered the first time she did this, she was alone locked in her bathroom crying her eyes out her heart literally broken in two. When she saw that pink plus sign she knew her life was over she cried until she was sure that she would never be able to cry again but then she saw Stefan whose eyes were puffy from crying and her heart broke again for him and it was like a dam broke and the river of tears started flowing in.

"Will it really be so bad to have a little Mason running around?" Caroline said breaking the silence.

"Or a little Damon." Bonnie said thinking out loud Caroline mouth dropped to the floor at Bonnie's Admission.

"You slept with Damon, When?" she asked

"Shh, yeah I did. Right after Mason and I broke up."

"Is that why you haven't been answering calls."

"I can't be pregnant Care, how am I going to tell Mason I'm pregnant but you might not be the father My Ex-Boyfriend who is also the father of my daughter Might be." Caroline wrapped her arms around Bonnie as she cried

The timer on Caroline cell phone went off and she picked up the test.

"Congratulations Bonnie Your life just went from screwed up to Fucked up."

"Shit." she whipped her eyes

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to tell them the truth, that I'm pregnant and don't know which one of you is the father."

"I'm sorry Bon"

"It's okay Care, I'll do it tomorrow"

Bonnie threw the test in the trash and they joined the rest of the guest downstairs.

"You okay" Mason asked handing her a glass of wine

"I'm fine "she said pasting on a fake smile accepting the drink about to sip out of it.

"Bonnie" Caroline yelled causing Bonnie to jump.

"What" she said looking at the glass in her hand. "OH yeah I can't drink I'm driving myself home tonight." she lied sitting the glass on the table.

Bonnie sat down all night watching everybody get drunk and was the only she was sober after 10:00 everybody left except Mason, Bonnie, Damon, Andie, Katherine and Elijah.

"Caroline." Tyler yelled running from down stairs carrying Bonnie's pregnancy test. "What the hell is this he said waving it in the air."

"Tyler you wouldn't be holding that like that if you knew what goes on that." She warned

"What is it?" He repeated

"A pregnancy test." she answered quietly cowering like a little child.

"Are you pregnant?" Tyler asked. Bonnie watched quietly wondering what Caroline will say.

"I umm"

"Caroline, we talked about this. We were going to wait to after I get elected to try to get pregnant."

"Congrats Ty Glad it's not me though". Damon said sipping his bourbon.

"Yeah Congrats Nephew "Mason said

"I hope it's a Girl" Katherine said excited

"What the hell Care." Tyler yelled

"It's not mine" Caroline yelled

"Then whose on is It." he asked. Everybody eyes drifted to Katherine then to Bonnie then to Andie.

"It's not me" Katherine said

"It better not be you." Damon said to Andie."

"No, it's not."

"Bonnie?" Mason asked.

She didn't respond.

"You're Pregnant." Mason and Damon asked in unison.

"Yep" she answered. She stood up and walked over to the wine bottle on the table and started drinking from the bottle before Damon ripped the bottle from her grip and glared at her.

"We're going to have a Baby." Mason asked smiling.

"It sure looks that way but I'm waayyyy to sober to have this discussion right now" she said nonchalant. "And can't get drunk because of the whole being pregnant thing." She used air quotes. "Call me in about 8 months after I have the baby and then we can discuss it when I can get drunk off my ass but until then, bye." She grabbed her keys and purse and walked outside to her car got inside and slammed the door before driving off to her home.

* * *

After Bonnie got home she turned off her cell phone and slid into a warm bath to relax because she knew Mason and or Damon would be calling her phone and tonight all she really wanted to do was sleep. After she got out of the Bath she put on her robe and heard a knock at the door."

"Damon what are you doing..." he crashed his lips into her hungrily, pushing his way into her apartment kicking the Door shut with his foot he tried to untie her robe. She pushed him off of her

"You're drunk" she yelled wiping her Mouth

"Yep." he said sitting down on the couch propping his foot up on the table

"Why are you here" She Asked?

"I'm here to talk about that little Bun In your Oven." He pointed to her stomach

"What about It." she crossed her arm protectively over her stomach

"Is it mine?"

"There's no beating around the bush with you is there."

"Nope. So is it."

"I don't know" she answered

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know"

"Are you going to keep it?"

"Yes"

"Well I'm glad you know something."

"Of course I'm going to keep it Damon it's my baby, I don't believe in abortion."

"Were you going to tell me about it or run off like you did with Arianna?"

"I can't believe you would ask me that question. Of course I would of."

"What are you going to tell Mason?"

"The truth."

"How soon could you find out whose baby it is?"

"I don't know, I'll have to ask the doctor."

"Who do you want to be the father?"

She didn't answer. He stood up and hugged her and kissed her on her forehead.

"I hope it's mine." He said and left leaving Bonnie alone in her thoughts.

* * *

**AN: Happy New Years!**


	17. Chapter 17

Stefan walked into the dark apartment trying not to wake up Bonnie. He had just gotten home after spending most of the night with Lexi after Tyler's party. He turned the Light on in the Living Room and Saw Bonnie Laying on the couch snoring. He knew Bonnie was feeling sick and was kind of Depress since her break up with Mason. He had try to help her get over it but Bonnie Bennett was a tough shell to crack even when they were kids Bonnie never let much bother her and never took crap from off anyone she was the kind of person who only gave you one strike than you were out. Mason messed up and she kicked him to the curb and she did that with any relationship before Mason and it rarely affected her for more than 2 days and she was her normal self again but this time it had been almost a month and she was still moping around and he hated seeing his best bud this way.

"Hey Bon" he said shaking her lightly to awake her

"Stefan?" she asked sleepily

"Yeah, Wake up."

"What happened? "She asked yawning

"You fell asleep on the couch" he said sitting down beside her. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I missed you Stefan, We live together and I barely get to see you."

"I know Bon I miss you too."

"So how is your life going?"

"Nothing new really Lexi and I are getting close, School is great, and work is hard. Other than that everything is great. How about you?"

"I'm pregnant." She said giving him a weak smile sitting up.

"Does Mason Know? "He asked

"Yeah" she said playing with her fingers

"What did he say?"

"He's Happy I think."

"Then why are you so sad."

"The baby might not be his." she said tears forming in her eyes.

"You cheated on Mason." he asked frowning.

"No it was after we broke up."

"Who was the guy?"

"Damon. "She whispered not looking him in the eyes

"What the hell were you thinking Bonnie?" he stood up and yelled

"I wasn't thinking I was upset, angry and frustrated and Damon was there and I needed to take out some frustration."

"So you slept with him? Because I'm really trying to understand why the hell it happened."

"It wasn't planed it just happened."

"Shit Happens Bonnie you and Damon having sex doesn't just happen."

"What the hell do you want me to do Stefan?" she yelled he didn't answer he just looked at her and frowned thinking how the hell did she let this happen.

"Look Stefan" she spoke up." I'm a way different person than I was 4 years ago I am an adult and I will deal with the choices I make."

"What are you going to do?" he asked calmly

"I'm going to Tell Mason the truth."

"And what are you going to do about Damon, are you going to tell him."

"He knows already, He came by tonight and said that He hopes that it's his."

Stefan let out a long breath. "No more running Bon." he said pulling her in for a hug

"I know Stefan." she said wrapping her small arms around him

"Come on, go to bed and get some rest."

* * *

Bonnie woke up again this Morning with someone knocking on the door. She got up to open the door and Saw Damon and Arianna standing out in the hallway.

"Hi Mommy "the little girl said jumping into her mother's arm

"Hey Baby." she said hugging the little girl.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too munchkin." she kissed her forehead

"Where's Uncle Steffy."

"He's asleep"

"Go wake him up." Damon spoke up. The little girl ran to the door to Stefan's room and slowly opening it and walked in.

Hey, how you feeling "Damon asked Bonnie when the little girl was out of hearing distant

"I'm Fine."

"Can I come in?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because I told Stefan and he's pissed"

"Please, I can take brooding Stefan."

"Bye Damon."

Bonnie shut the door and 2 Minutes later there was a knock at the door.

She pulled open the Door "What Damon."

"No, it's Mason."

"I'm Sorry Mason it's just that...Never Mind. Why are you here?

"I'm here to check on you, can I come in."

"Sure, I was actually going to call you later so we could talk."

"Good cause I was a little worried after that little scene you caused last night."

"Bon who let this little munchkin in my room?" Stefan said carrying Arianna in his arms.

"I let myself in Uncle Stefan." Ari giggled as Stefan kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey Mason. "Stefan said and looked at Bonnie worried.

"Hey Stef. "He said

"Come on Ari so your mom and mason can talk. "They walked back in the room and Stefan shut the door.

"Do you want something to eat. "Bonnie offered Mason

"No I just ate, I was thinking about you all last night and I want you to know that even though were not together I want to be involved in our child's life and I want..."

"The baby might not be yours" she blurted out. He looked at her with his eyes filled with anger and hurt and then anger again. She waited in silence holding her breath, praying for him to say something.

"You cheated on me." he asked trying to keep his voice down

"No, it happened after we broke up."

"Who was it." he yelled. "Who was it? Was it Matt?"

"No"

"Then who was it."

"It doesn't matter."

"Who was it Bonnie."

"Damon" she admitted

He exhaled running his hand through his hair looking up trying to keep the tears inside threatening to fall before he spoke up.

"God Bon we weren't broken up a month and you couldn't keep your fucking legs close."

"I'm Sorry Mason."

"I need to leave "he said clutching his fist.

"Mason, don't leave like this" she begged.

"I need to go before I do something I regret."

Mason pulled open the Door seeing Damon standing there with his arm up getting ready to knock, Mason seeing Damon caused him to lose control and punched Damon in the face."

"Stefan." Bonnie yelled

Stefan ran out the room and Held Mason Back from Hitting Damon again who was up against the wall in the hallway holding his bleeding nose. Mason pulled away from Stefan gripped and left the apartment building. Damon stood up and walked into the apartment holding his bleeding nose.

"Oww Fucker broke my nose." Damon said

Bonnie went to the refrigerator and grabbed a bag of frozen peas giving them to Damon."

"Here put these on your nose it'll keep the swelling down."

"So you told him?"

"Yep."

"What did he say?"

"He's angry."

"Yeah, I was on the receiving end of that anger."

"Why are you even here again?"

"I needed to see you."

"Damon I don't want to see you. In fact I'm angry with you. I'm angry with myself because I let my guard down." She ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. "Go home to your girlfriend." Realization dawned on her as the word slipped out of her mouth. She did the same thing to Andie as Elena did to her, this was history repeating itself. "Shit, Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." She paced in circles.

"What's wrong?"

She looked up at him with tears stinging her eye. "I'm no better than Elena, I did the same thing Elena did to me to Andie. I am a horrible person." she sat down on the couch.

"Hey," Damon squatted down In front of her. "You're better than Elena and don't worry about Andie she'll be fine."

"How could you say something like that? I fucked her boyfriend and got pregnant." she buried her head in her hands

He moved her hands away from her face and looked her in the eyes. "Andie will be okay because she's not my girlfriend she's just my friend with benefits."

"But you said you two were..."

"I know what I said but I just said that to make you jealous."

"That still doesn't make me any better than Elena."

"It does because I love you, and I know that I've said it a thousand times but I mean it. I love you I love our daughter and I want to be with you. I want us to be like how we were before everything happened. I want to marry you and have even more kids like we talked about when we were younger. I want the huge house with the big back yard, I want to grow old with you. I know you hate me but I promise everyday that I'll try to convince you not to."

"I don't hate you."

"I'm glad," He kissed her forehead. "Because I want to be there for you our daughter and the baby you're carrying."

"What if the baby isn't yours?"

"I will still love it like it was my own."

"You say that now but what if the baby is Mason's."

"The baby is mine." He said matter of fact

"How do you know?"

"Because Bon you've been with Lockwood for how long and we had sex one time and that's when you got pregnant."

"Your probably right Mason and I were careful."

"I wouldn't mind having a Damon Jr."

She laughed. "I will not name our son Damon Jr. "She said.

"So you admit it you agree that it's our baby."

"No, But with my luck it has to be yours."

"When do you go to the doctor?"

"I will make an appointment later."

"Well let me know when you go I want to be there. I have to go to work I'll see you later"

* * *

Bonnie Went to the doctor the next week she didn't call Damon because she didn't think he needed to be there she didn't try to call Mason because she figured if he really wanted to know what was going on he would call, so instead She called Caroline and asked her to come with her.

They waited in the Exam room for the doctor to come in.

"Have you talked to Mason. "She asked Caroline

"No but Tyler has. "She answered

"How is he?"

"He's Pissed."

"He hates me."

"No he doesn't Bon he loves you he's just angry."

"Hello I'm Dr. Davis and I will be your Doctor." A tall woman walked into the room interrupting their conversation.

"HI, I'm Bonnie and that is my best friend Caroline."

"Nice to meet you" She said to the Women. "You're pregnant, I'll say around 8 or 9 weeks. Is this your first Pregnancy?" she asked.

"No 3rd."

"Okay sit back and put your foot up on the stirrups."

She did a pelvic exam on Bonnie she told her to put her clothes back on.

"Do you have any questions?"

"Yes What if I wanted to get a Prenatal DNA test how soon could I get that done."

"Well we would have to do amniocenteses an amino for short. What we do during an amino is take fluid out of the amniotic sac and test it. Since it's your first trimester its to early to do one without harming the baby so we will have to wait to your 2nd trimester after your 15th week. Is that all"

"Yes and thank you so much."

"You're welcome.

"Bonnie, I'm just saying that you need to eat Healthier food for my Nephew." Caroline said. After Bonnie and Caroline left the doctor office they went to the Grille for lunch.

"Why are you and Damon so sure it will be a boy?"

"I have Esp. about these things. I was right about Ari being a girl when you were pregnant."

"That was a coincidence."

"I was right about you being pregnant both times and I'm right about you having a boy."

"Ok Care what ever you Say." Caroline looked over to the bar "Is that Mason?"

"Where"

"Over there by the Bar."

"Yeah that's him."

"Are you going to go talk to him?"

"Nope"

"Why"

"Because, Care if he wanted to see me he would call me or come by."

"Well don't look now because he's coming in this Direction."

"Shit."

"Hey Bunny. Can we talk in private" Mason asked.

"Yeah sure" Bonnie said standing up" We can use Matt's office he won't mind. They walked back to Matt's office and Mason closed the Door.

"How are you." he asked

"I'm fine."

"How about the Baby."

"The baby is fine we're fine" she said touching her still flat stomach.

"I'm sorry I haven't been returning your calls I just needed time to think."

"I understand."

"What did the Doctor say?"

"The doctor say's I'm healthy and the baby is healthy. I'm only 8 weeks so the baby can be either yours or Damon's"

"Okay, when can we find out?"

"The Doctor says anytime after 15 weeks. That's when it's the safest."

"I want you to know if its my Baby I will take care of it, but until I know for sure I don't want to get attached and then have my heart broken if it's not mine."

"I understand and I wouldn't want you too and I know your angry and upset with me because I feel the same way I never intended for any of this to happen." Her eyes started to water

"Shhh" he said grabbing her for a hug. "Don't cry I'm not angry with you I'm angry with myself. If I wasn't so impulsive I would've known better and knew that Damon was trying to screw with my head."

"I'm so sorry Mason" she cried

"It's okay" he said rubbing her back

"Have you told him how you feel?"

"Who"

"Damon, it's obvious that you love him"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to spare my feelings. I see how your eyes light up when he enters the room and the way your eyes light up when ever he walks in the room and how you look at him. You've never looked at me that way." He said sadly

"I love you too Mason." she looked up at the taller man

"I know, but you love him more."

"You're going to find someone who loves you the way you deserves to be loved." she smiled up at him.

"Yeah maybe but I love you Bonnie Bennett, Remember that." he said letting her go looking into her green eyes.

"Why do you sound like this is goodbye." she grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach "This might be a little Mason in here." she giggle and he smile

"Well if it is you know its not." he kissed her on the cheek. Lingering a little longer than what was appropriate. "Now go and tell that son of bitch how you feel because in his on twisted sick way he loves you too."

"I don't know about that but I'll see you later Mase."

"Bye Bunny and keep me posted about the baby." He said walking out the office.

"I will."

* * *

**AN: I won't keep you In suppense to much longer about the father of the baby. I hoped you all Enjoyed and If you haven't check out my new Bamon Fic "Secret Affairs." and review. Please and Thank you.**


	18. Chapter 18

Bonnie' s first trimester went by fast, after a few weeks her morning sickness ceased, she wasn't as tired and she begin to feel better about the Idea of having another baby. She decided she didn't want any more people to know about the pregnancy until she knew who the baby's father was. The only other people who knew about the pregnancy were Stefan, Caroline, Tyler, Katherine and Elijah and they were sworn to secrecy she wanted to wait to tell Isabella and Giuseppe and she wanted to wait to tell Ari because she didn't want Ari telling everything, She wore baggy clothes to conceal her growing belly from the people who didn't know.

"Mommy your Fat" Arianna said as Bonnie brushed her hair getting her ready for school.

"That's not nice Ari." Bonnie reprimanded the child

"I'm sorry mommy but your stomachs bigger."

"That's because I have been eating a lot."

"Hey Ari you ready." Damon asked walking into the apartment

"Don't you knock?" Bonnie asked annoyed

"I did but no one answered."

"Daddy doesn't mommy look fat." Ari asked

"You shouldn't insult people and your mother looks as beautiful as ever." He complimented. Bonnie smiled

"Ari go get the rest of your things ready."

"Okay mommy." Ari ran into her bedroom to get her things.

"How you feeling?" Damon asked.

"Better." she stood up.

"How is little Damon." he pulled her closer and put his hand on her small bump.

"He or she is doing fine and I told you to stop calling it that because were not sure it could be little Mason."

"IT is not an it Bonnie, it's a baby so stop calling my child an it."

"Well Damon "the baby" could be a little Mason."

"It could be a Damon Jr."

"Just wait until we find out first, and If the baby is yours, you can call the baby whatever you want."

"Fine," He sighed. "Tomorrow is my birthday." he said changing the subject.

"I know and..."

"I want to spend the day with my daughter and the baby and since the baby is still inside of you I guess you'll have to come along too."

She giggled."I don't know you seem like you really don't want me there."

"I don't." he lied, "But I guess you can come."

"If I agree, where exactly where we'll be going."

"That my little Bon Bon is a surprise," He tapped he affectionately on the nose.

"Okay."

"Okay as in you agree or okay now you're dismissed."

"Okay as in I agree."

"I'm ready to go daddy." Arianna came in the room carrying her book bag, dressed in her private school uniform and her hair in a bun. She looked adorable.

"Okay, we should get going before you're late." Damon said taking his daughter by the hand.

"See you later Mommy."

* * *

Damon Salvatore was an asshole, he knew that, everybody knew that. Damon was impulsive he tend to do things without thinking about the consequences of his actions. Even though Damon was all these things and many more things Damon was also determined and persistent when he wanted something he worked hard to get it.

For Damon finding a woman was never a hard task to do all he had to do was look at them with his beautiful blue eyes and they were practically his. Bonnie was different, she never fell for his eyes, his charms or good looks that's what made him fall in love with her, that why he was still in love with her. Bonnie made him work for her, and that's something he'd never had to do, at least not for a woman. Bonnie kept him on his toes, Bonnie challenged him. She never tolerated anything and because of her parents she didn't trust easily. There were only a few people that Bonnie trusted in her life and he had once been in that group and would do anything to be back in and that small circle. He knew what he had to do to get Bonnie back, his Bon Bon and that was to earn her trust back.

Arianna, She was that little ball a light in a room full of darkness. She was this big ball of sunshine with the energy of the child she was but with the heart and soul of someone much much older. There was never dull moment in Damon Salvatore life when Arianna was there. It still amazed him how he and Bonnie could create a child as wonderful as her. It made him wonder what the new baby would be like, if it was his. He wanted more than anything for the baby to be his, if the baby was Mason's he would be devistated but he stood would be there, If Bonnie allowed him to be.

"Daddy," Arianna called her father from the back seat of the car.

He looked up in the rear view mirror at his daughter, "Yes princess." he answered.

"I love you." she said.

He smiled at the reflection of his daughter. "I love you too princess but why are you telling me this."

"You look sad and I just wanted you to know."

He smiled."You know tomorrow's daddy's birthday, right princess."

"Yeah, I'm going to draw you a birthday card at school today so you can hang it on your fridge."

"Or I could frame it and put it on my desk at work and when my associates come in and ask me where I got the beautiful artwork from I would tell them it was an original piece by the beautiful and talented Miss Arianna Isabella Bennett Salvatore."

The child laughed." My whole name daddy, really." she asked tilting her head to the side.

"It's a beautiful name."

"What else do you want for your birthday Daddy?"

"I just want to spend the day with my girls."

"For my birthday I want a brand new red car like Aunt Caroline."

"Aunt Caroline?"

"Yeah, Aunt Caroline said one day she's going to pick me up and were going shopping and get are nails, makeup and hair done, It's going to be so awesome daddy." She said almost sounding like Caroline. Damon took his eyes off the road for one second to look at his daughter with a terrified expression on his face. She's already talking about clothes and makeup next thing she'll be talking about is boys and Damon wasn't having any of that.

"You're too young to be worrying about any of those things."

She pouted, "I'm almost 5 dad." she said like she had proven a point.

"So now I'm dad, what happen to Daddy Arianna?"

"So now I'm Arianna what happen to princess Daddy." she mimicked her fathers tone. If Damon had to compare Ari to him or Bonnie he would say she was Bonnie all the way but now this was the Damon Salvatore coming out to play and he didn't think he liked it to much.

"Last time I checked princess, you were the child and I was the adult." He said in a stern voice.

She crossed her arms and leaned back in her booster seat pouting and mumbled something under her breath.

"Did you say something princess?"

"No sir." she mumbled. Damon pulled up to the school and parked his car. Damon got out of the car and unbuckled Ari from her booster seat and helped her out of the car.

Damon squatted down in front of the child. "Give Daddy a kiss." he pointed to his cheek and turned his head to give her access to it.

"I don't want to be late." She said turning around walking into the direction. "I love you." he said loud enough for her to hear but she just kept walking.

Damon got back in his car and pulled out his cell phone and dialed his brother's cell phone number.

"Hello." Stefan answered.

"I feel weird Stefan." Damon said.

"Are you high?"

"No, I just dropped Ari off at school and we got into a little argument and she didn't kiss me or tell me she loved me like she does every day when we got here. I think she's mad at me."

"Aww." Stefan exclaimed. "She hurt your little feelings." he said chuckling.

Damon scoffed." What, no."

"She hurt your feelings, just admit it."

"She's 4, how could she hurt my feelings."

"It's usually the one's closest to us that her us the most."

Damon sighed." I don't like feeling this way Stefan, I feel like I felt when Bonnie told me she hated me but its worse." Damon rubbed the spot in his chest where his heart was located. "She hates me because I yelled at her."

"Did she deserve to be yelled at?"

"Yeah but..."

"No buts Damon she's the child you're the parent."

"I know Stefan but you didn't see the way she looked at me."

"I know that look all to well but If It'll make you feel any better she'll be over it by the time she gets out of school and you'll be back to being the world greatest dad."

"You think?"

"I know."

"Thanks Stefan."

"Don't mention it. I know how it feels to be on the receiving in of the Bennett women's wrath. You forget I live with them" Damon laughed.

"Yeah I forgot, thanks again Bro and can we not let Bonnie know about this little incident."

"Okay, see you later Damon." Damon hung up his phone and smiled. He was happy he could now call his brother and talk to him when he needed his advice. He missed that.

* * *

When Damon walked into his office this morning he fully expected to be there for a full 12 hours buried up to his head in paper work for his clients, he really needed to hire more help. The last thing he expected was to be getting a call from his daughter's principal telling him that he and Bonnie needed to come pick Arianna up. When he asked the principal why she said that she couldn't explain over the phone. His first thought was that she had gotten hurt or something; If that was the case he would sue the school he'd paid way too much money for her to attend.

Bonnie was getting out of her car as Damon pulled up and parked beside her.

"Hey what's going on." he asked her, getting out of his car.

"I don't know they said they couldn't tell me over the phone."

"For their sake she better not have a scratch on her."

Damon and Bonnie walked into the school side by side and spotted Ari sitting next to a little boy holding a bloody tissue to his nose and a teacher watching them.

"Mommy." Arianna yelled when she spotted her parent. She got up and ran to her parents.

"Hey Munchkin, what's going on." Bonnie asked inspecting for any cuts or bruises.

Arianna put her head down avoiding her mother's gaze. "Hello, I'm Miss Flowers, Arianna's teacher." A short red head held out her hand and shook both Bonnie's and Damon's hand.

"What happened?" Damon asked trying to keep his temper under control.

"The principal will tell you." Miss Flowers open a door across from where the children were sitting. A pretty lady with blonde hair and blue eyes and beautiful teeth was sitting at a desk with a named plate that read Miss Sparks on the desk.

"You must be Arianna's parent's." she stood up and leaned over the desk to shake their hands, barley giving Bonnie a glance and keeping her eyes trained Damon, practically undressing him with her eyes.

"Ahem." Bonnie cleared her throat gaining the woman's attention

"Please have a seat. "She gestured to the chairs in front of her desk, signaling them to have a seat. They Sat.

"I'm sorry to have to call you away from your busy schedule but we find it Important to have both parents present when there is a situation involving a child."

"What happened?" Bonnie asked.

"You're daughter broke a little boy's nose."

Damon laughed a little and Bonnie slapped his arm. "That isn't funny."

Damon cleared his throat and put back on his serious face. "Did she have a reason?" Damon asked.

"She wouldn't tell me," Miss Sparks answered.

"Are you sure It was Ari because she doesn't go around hitting people." Bonnie said.

"Yes, she admitted to it and he pointed her out."

"Well if she did she had a good reason." Damon said.

"Well we usually find that children who are having problems at home usually lash out at home.

"What are you implying ," Bonnie asked.

"Usually the parents are to blame for the children's behavior."

"So you're calling us bad parents." Bonnie asked annoyed with what the blonde was implying.

"Not necessarily, I'm saying that children tend to follow by example."

"Maybe that kid deserved a broken nose." Bonnie said as she moved her knee up and down to cam her nerves

Damon moved his hand to her leg and rubbed it to calm her down. "Calm down Bon, it's not good for the baby." she nodded and tried to stop.

"Can we get Ari's point of view." Damon asked. "Please."

"Sure, Ms. Flowers can you bring Miss Salvatore in here please." she yelled.

"Yes ma'am." The red head responded.

Arianna walked into the principal's office like she was going to face the judge for sentencing.

"Arianna." Bonnie called.

"Yes mommy." she said avoiding her gaze.

"Why did you break that little boy's nose?" Arianna stood on her tippy toes and whispered in her mother's ear.

"Okay, go back into the hall and let me talk to Daddy in the principal." Ari nodded and followed her mom's instruction. Once Bonnie herd the door close she busted out on a fit of laughter.

"What did she say?" Damon asked with a concern look across his face.

"Did you tell Ari that little boys are disgusting creatures with cooties and diseases?"

"I vaguely remember saying something like that, why."

"Apparently the little boy tried to kiss her and she punched him because she didn't want to get sick." Damon stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to rip the little ankle bitters lips off for trying to kiss her and then I'm going to buy her a new car and an Ice cream because she deserves it."

"Damon."

"Fine, I'll just buy her the car."

"Damon."

"Fine," he took a seat back into the chair next to Bonnie.

"Are we done?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes you can but before you leave Arianna is suspended for a week."

"Whoa," Damon said. "Don't you think that's a little excessive? I mean the little fucker did try to kiss her."

"The parents have been kind enough not to press charges."

"They'll be lucky I don't press charges against that little rug rat for sexually harassing my daughter." He threatened

"You two can discuss the legal Issues. I'm going to get my daughter." Bonnie walked out leaving the two alone.

"Look Ms. Sparks," Damon started.

"Please call me Amber."

"Um yeah, Sparks lets be adults about this maybe we can work something out that doesn't involve my daughter being suspended

"Mr. Salvatore." Amber walked out from behind her desk and sat on the front right in front of Damon.

"Your daughter is a very special child and I would like to talk to you about her behavior a little more in detail." She scribbled her number down on a sticky note and handed it to him. "Preferably over dinner," Damon took the number and chuckled a bit, looking at the paper and smirked.

"If I didn't know any better Ms. Sparks I'd think you were flirting." She crossed her legs and smiled.

"You would be right, Mr. Salvatore."

He smiled. "I'm trying to think of the nicest way possible to put this." Damon ripped the paper with the number on it in half "I'm sorry but you aren't my type."

She scoffed, offended by his actions. "I'm everybody's type.

"Not my type." He paused. "I have a thing for a very beautiful, green eyed brunette who also happens to be the mother of my child."

"I'll expel your daughter." She threatened

"And I'll go to the board and get you fired." Without another word Damon went out into the hall and joined Arianna and Bonnie in the hallway.

"What happened in there?" Bonnie asked.

"Nothing worth mentioning." He answered.

They started walking towards the door to the parking lot with Arianna a few paces in front of them.

"You know we have to punish her right." Bonnie said.

"Yeah, I know"

"Do you want me to do it or you want to."

"I'll do it, even though I feel like we should be rewarding her instead of punishing her."

"I agree but we have to let he know that it isn't okay to go around punching people."

"Better go ahead and get over with." He sighed. "Princess, can you come here please." Ari turned around and walked over to where her parents stopped. Looking in her sweet little innocent face made him know that he was going to regret this later. He looked over to Bonnie who gave him an encouraging nod. "You know you have to be punished for what you did right." Arianna nodded as the tears swelled in her eyes. There was no way he could punish his princess, looking into her water filled eyes.

"You have to do it, Damon." Bonnie whispered

"Can't we just let her off with a warning this time?" She shook her head. He turned his attention back to his daughter. "No TV for a week." He said.

"Daddy." Arianna wined.

"I'm not finished and you have to write a letter apologizing to him for breaking his nose." She nodded as the tears stream down her face. He wanted to grab her and kiss her and tell her he was sorry. He held out his arms to reach for her but Bonnie grabbed his arm forcing it back to his side.

Bonnie unlocked her car with her key and told the crying little girl to get into the car.

"You did good." She said to Damon after seeing the painful expression on his face.

"She hates me."

"No, she doesn't, you're her dad she'll always love you."

"I guess that means I can't spend my birthday out with my girls, huh."

"I'm sorry Damon, how about you come over to the apartment, I'll cook dinner."

"You'll cook dinner?" he gave her a look that read seriously.

"Okay, Stefan will cook Dinner."

"I think that might be best."

* * *

Damon arrived at Bonnie and Stefan's apartment around 7. He spent the first half of his birthday sleeping. After they picked up Ari the day before, Damon took them out to lunch and returned to work. He didn't get home till 3 the next morning and didn't get to sleep.

"Hey you're here." Bonnie answered the door.

"Yeah and I bought Champagne." he showed her the bottle.

"I can't..."

"I know but I can." she moved aside and let him. Stefan was in the kitchen cooking and Stefan's girlfriend Lexi sitting on the couch.

"Sit down Damon." Bonnie said sitting on the couch beside Lexi. "Dinner will be ready in a moment."

"Where's Ari." He asked

"She's in her room serving out her punishment."

"How is she?"

"She's fine, bored and cranky but she knows she deserves it."

Stefan walked into the living room. "Dinner is ready." Stefan announced.

"I'll go get Ari." Bonnie said, getting up and going into her daughter's room.

"You ready to go Lex." Stefan asked.

"You guys aren't staying?"

"I don't think we were properly Invited to stay and besides Lexi and I have a date."

"Okay."

"See you later, Happy Birthday Damon."

Bonnie and Arianna walked into the room as Stefan and Lexi walked out.

"Hey Princess."

"Hey Daddy, I made you a card." She gave Damon a card with a picture of him and Ari holding hands in crayon and read Happy Birthday Daddy. "Happy Birthday Daddy."

"Thanks Princess."

"Gosh Damon I just realized how old you are and you're really old."

"I'm only two years older than you, remember." She giggled.

"Okay, let's go eat I'm starving."

Bonnie fixed each of them a plate and a drink and sat down for dinner.

"Mommy I think I have a loose tooth."

"Let me see," Arianna opened her mouth and wiggled one of her bottom teeth.

"Aww, that means your adult teeth are coming in." Bonnie started to tear up. Her hormones were all over the place now she literally cried at anything.

"Are you crying," Damon asked.

"Yeah," she wiped her eye. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you crying?"

"Our little girl's growing up, she loosing teeth, the next thing you know she'll be wearing makeup and talking about boys and getting married and having babies of her own."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Bon, I'm too young to even be thinking about being a grandfather." Damon said.

"And boys are yucky." Arianna stuck her tongue out and disgust as her parents laughed.

"That's right princess, keep thinking that way."

After dinner and a lot of begging on Arianna's and Damon part they all gathered into the living room and watched a movie.

"What do you want to watch?" Bonnie asked them.

"Frozen," Arianna said.

"Ari you've seen Frozen a million time's let Daddy pick out a movie since it's his birthday."

"Frozen."

"Frozen it is."

Bonnie placed the movie in the DVD player and sat on the couch with Damon and Arianna on the couch. Arianna was snoring before the movie even really started.

"I guess that means we can take the movie out."

"No, not yet I actually like this movie." Damon said."

* * *

_Let it go, Let it go that perfect girl is gone and here I'll stand and hear I'll stay let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway. Damon sung._

"I can't believe you just sung that whole song," Bonnie said as Damon finished the power ballad.

"This movie is the best movie in the world who doesn't love a good sibling relationship."

"When I was younger I would've killed for a sister, I hated being the only child."

"You had Stefan and me."

"Yeah, but at the end of the day I had to go home and it would be just me and my grams or me and my dad. That's why I'm grateful for this baby," she placed her hand on her small bump. "So Ari won't have to grow up being the only child."

"Do you want another girl?"

"I wouldn't mind having another girl. Girls are easier to raise and that way Ari can have a sister."

"What if it's a boy?"

"It would be fun to try to raise a boy, I'll always have Stefan and of course the father would be there."

"You'll always have me to Bon even if it's Mason's I'll be there."

"I know."

"Speaking of Mason how's he handling this whole situation."

"I haven't seen him in a while but I talked to him, he's coming to the appointment next week when we get the test done to see whose bambino's dad." she smiled at her stomach.

Damon smiled at how beautiful she was and now that she was pregnant her skin was glowing.

"We should talk." he said in a serious tone.

"About what?"

"What happened between us?"

She shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it. I forgave you for it and now we're semi-friends."

"I wouldn't really call us friends, a couple of months ago friends but now not so much."

"We are friends Damon, otherwise I would've kicked you out as soon as Ari went to sleep."

"Well since we're friends let's talk, friend's talk."

"I don't think we should."

"If you really forgive me we could talk about that night."

"I don't want to talk about it." she stood up. "I think you should leave."

"How are we going to move further in our relationship if we don't talk about it and always carry that little bit of resentment for me just like I sometimes carry that resentment for you for keeping Ari away from me." She looked at him with wide eyes.

"You said you forgave me."

"I do forgive you Bonnie but I can't forget the fact that I missed three years of her life. I missed her first steps, her first 3 birthdays and her first words, I've never even seen pictures of her from before I met her. You made me miss that Bon so you at least owe me this discussion to explain what happened." The water filled her eyes.

"fine." she sat back on the couch. "Talk."

"Remember, we were supposed to spend that whole weekend together and you called and canceled because..."

"I was sick; I was throwing up everything I ate."

"You told me you didn't want me to come over because if you had something you didn't want me to catch It." she nodded. "So instead I went out drinking like I did every Friday night we didn't spend together. I don't even remember getting home or naked all I remember is waking up and being blindfolded while who I thought was you riding me until I..."

"Wait what, you were blind folded."

"Yeah, I thought Elena was you."

"You never told me that."

"I didn't..."

"Damon what Elena did classifies as rape."

He scoffed. "Men can't get raped."

"Yes they can, men are victims too it's just less common. You were too drunk to consent to have sex and she blindfolded you. You didn't know what you were doing."

"What."

"Elena raped you."

"Bonnie, that's crazy. Elena was not some crazy sex maniac who attacked me."

"Did you actually consent to having sex with her?"

"No but..."

"Then its rape." she stood up again and paced around the living room. "God I wished you would've told me this sooner."

Damon stood up and watched her. "What would've of changed if I told you Elena did what you said she did."

"It would've changed a whole lot of things, I would've been angry about it at first but I would've... I never would've." Bonnie stopped in front of Damon and wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer. "I'm so sorry Damon for keeping your daughter away from you. I don't want you to hate me, please don't hate me."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "I don't hate you, I could never hate you."

* * *

**AN: Okay, In the last chapter I mentioned that it was Bonnie's 3rd pregnancy but I didn't mention it anywhere else in the story. This will be explained in a later chapter but did any wonder what happened during the time Bonnie and Stefan Didn't live in Mystic Falls?**

**I hoped you guys enjoyed please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

Stefan Salvatore had a habit of not putting himself first. He always did for other people before he did for himself, he didn't mind putting others first, that was part of the reason he was going to school to become a doctor, to help people. He had a superhero complex about himself, he wanted to save the world and with being a superhero and all that entails that meant he always put himself second for the benefit of other people. Bonnie always joked about when they were kids about him being a superhero and use to call him superman because he always tried to be the hero.

For the first time in a long time Stefan was putting himself first so whatever drama that was going on in the lives of the ones he loved he tried not to get involved and only offering his words of wisdom when they were asked for. He spent most of his time between working, school, and Lexi. Lexi was the first woman since Elena, Stefan could say he loved. He had dated during the time him and Bonnie lived in North Carolina but not seriously, he spent his time going to school and being with Bonnie and Arianna.

Moving back to Mystic falls after being away for so many years had been a huge change for him. What use to be just him Bon and Ari turned into him, Bon, Ari, Mason, Damon and Lexi. Moving back to Mystic falls actually was better for them then he actually thought it would be. Living in North Carolina was fine to, he loved it but being in mystic falls resolved many issues that had been going on for far to long. Since moving back to Mystic Falls he now had someone who he loved and could see himself marrying someday, Arianna was happy with life. Mason was good for Bonnie when they were together, he was the first guy Bonnie had been with since that whole Ben thing, and his relationship with his brother was now better than it had been before they left.

Damon invited Stefan out to The Grille to celebrate but he didn't tell him what they were celebrating. Lexi had work the next morning and It had been to long since they had some brother bonding time so he accepted his invitation.

"So are you going to tell me what we're celebrating."Stefan asked as they sat at a table sipping there drinks.

"We are celebrating my divorce."

"I thought you might want to celebrate this with Bonnie."

"Bonnie has an appointment in the morning and I wanted to drink."

"Well," Stefan held up his bottle." Congratulations." he said clinking his bottle against Damon's bourbon.

"Thanks," Damon said taking a sip of the liquid.

"So what's going on between you and Bonnie, you seem to be over at my place more than I am."

"Nothing, really. We're friends, we talk and hang out, be parents. She's finally opening back up to me and I don't want to do anything to jeopardize that."

"Good, don't rush into anything, take things slow."

"I'm sorry did I hear you right, you're actually team Bamon."

Stefan laughed."Team what?"

"Bonnie and Damon together, I thought you were the smart brother."

"I guess so, Bonnie's happy and I think you being around is the cost of some of that happiness so yeah, call me Stefan the Bamon Fanboy." Damon laughed.

"Speaking of relationships how are you and Lexi."

"We're doing good. I think she's going to ask me to move in with her."

"Are you?"

"I don't know moving in together is a big step."

"I think you should." Damon encouraged.

"You just want me to move in with her so you can move in with Bonnie and Munchkin."

Damon laughed."Your apartment is way to small for me to live in but If you move out Bonnie would be more inclined to move in with me."

"What the hell is this." Someone slammed a piece of paper down on the table. Damon and Stefan looked up to see Elena wearing a scowel on her face.

"That, my bitch of an EX wife is our divorce settlement."

"I know that, What happened to what we agreed on. You said I could get the house, cars and money. Imagine my surprise when I got served this," she pulled another piece of paper out of her bag."Piece of paper telling me I had to be out of my house in 24 hours."

"I've decided that you didn't deserve shit so your not getting shit. I'm selling the house."

"You can't do that Damon, I deserve that house."

"What you deserve is far worst."

"You're going to regret this Damon." Elena rolled her eyes and turned to face Stefan. "Stefan," Elena greeted the younger Salvatore with a smile.

"Elena," he said taking a sip from his bottle.

"How are you?"

Stefan scoffed. "Elena why are you talking to me? I have absolutely nothing to say to you so don't try to make conversation like we're friends."

"I just wanted to apologize."

"You can keep your apology I've moved on from that a long time ago and I'm actually in a relationship with a woman who wasn't thinking about fucking my brother while she's fucking me." Elena was taken aback by Stefan's bluntness he had never talk to her that way, ever and was actually hurt by his outburst, but being who she was she wasn't going to let that show.

"I heard you're dating Lexi."

"Yes and it's none of your business." Stefan phone started to ring. "Speaking of," he said looking at the name popping up on his phone. "Now here's a woman that deserves to be treated as one." Stefan stood up. "I would say it was a pleasure but my mom taught us not to lie. I hope you're gone when I get back." Stefan stepped out of the building to take his phone call.

Elena scoffed as Stefan walked out and turned back to Damon. "Can you believe him?"

"Why are you still here?" he asked annoyed by the brunette.

"We need to talk about why I'm suddenly homeless."

"That sounds like a personal problem to me."

"If you're doing this for Bonnie it won't work she hates you." Once upon a time Damon would've believed those words but now he knew better.

"Elena be an adult and walk away before I do something that'll make you wish you were never born." Elena stood up a little bit straighter in an attempt to make herself seem bigger as she looked down at a sitting Damon.

"Or what," she challenged

Damon sat down his cup and stood up standing only a few inches taller than Elena."Are you sure you want to find out." She didn't cower , neither than he but he had more important things to do than to argue with his Ex-wife. '

"Where are you going," she yelled as she watched him walk out.

"Not that it's any of you're business but, Home. Bonnie and I find out the sex of our child tomorrow." He didn't wait to see her reaction but turned around to walk outside and find his brother.

* * *

Today Bonnie was 20 weeks pregnant and was schedule for an ultrasound and her amnio to see who the father of her baby was and to make sure the baby was completely healthy and find out the sex of the baby. She informed both Damon and Mason of her appointment and they both said they would be there, and Caroline came with her instead for moral support. When she arrived at the doctor's office Mason and Damon were already in the Waiting room.

"Hey Bunny," Mason said standing up and hugging her.

"Hey Mason," she said returning the hug. "How have you been?" she asked

"Good, How about you. You a little bigger than I remember."He teased.

"You too, you're buffer than I remember."

"Yeah I've had a lot of free time on my hands so I've been hitting the gym."

"Well you look great."

"Thanks." he said.

"Miss Bennett." The nurse called Bonnie to the back. She stood up followed by Mason, Damon and Caroline. And they walked into the exam room and waited for the doctor.

"Hello Bonnie nice to see you again, How are you feeling." she asked

"I feel better than before." She answered

"That's good to hear." She turned to the other people in the room.

"I've met you." she said to Caroline "But I haven't met you two." she said to Damon and Mason and shook their hands. "Which one of you is the father?" She asked

"That's what we came to ask you Doc." Damon smirked

"I guess we can find that out today to." she said "But now do you want to see your baby." She asked Bonnie.

"Yes." Bonnie laid back on the chair and lifted up her shirt exposing her growing bump she was hiding from everybody. Dr. Davis squirted gel on her stomach and used the wand to see the baby on the monitor.

"Everything looks healthy but we will know once we get the test results back," Dr. Davis said. "Do you want to know the sex of your baby." she asked Bonnie.

"Yes" Caroline and Damon answered in unison. Dr. Davis looked at Bonnie for Conformation and Bonnie nodded. "We are looking at your Son." She said smiling

Damon kissed Bonnie's belly.

"Told you." Caroline said

"So the baby is fine." Mason asked

"Yes, the baby can already hear you and pick of voices and should be starting to move."

"Hey baby." Caroline leaned over and said to Bonnie's baby bump. "I'm going to spoil you rotten."

"I don't want you, Blondie,anywhere near my kid." Damon said grabbing her arm and pulling her up straight.

"I'm around Ari all the time." Caroline responded.

"And now all Ari talks about is how much she wants to be like her Aunt Caroline." He said in a disgusted tone.

Caroline pouted. "That's why I hope it's Mason's baby." She muttered under her breath.

"What."

"Nothing."

* * *

After the ultrasound Dr. Davis took a sample of Amniotic fluid from Bonnie and DNA samples from both Damon and Mason and told them that she would get the results back to them in a few days.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" Caroline asked on their way to the Car

"Yeah I could really go for a Burger and Fries." Bonnie replied

"Or you could go for a salad." Damon said walking up behind her putting his arm around her shoulder

"Ugh do you know you're really annoying."

"I don't want you feeding my son junk food." He emphasized My Son

"First of all He's my son too, second we don't know if it's your son and third I ate junk food all through my first pregnancy and Ari came out perfectly healthy."

"I know it's my son we've already established that. Second you didn't have me to manage your healthy eating."

"Damon I promise you if you don't leave me the hell alone I will murder you chop your body up into little pieces and feed you to my neighbor's dogs." she snapped at him.

"Okay" He put his hands up" But were not finish talking about this." he said and went to his car.

Caroline and Bonnie went to the grille for lunch and Matt took their order

"Hi guys, what can I get you?" He asked

"Don't you practically own this place why are you taking orders?" Caroline asked

"Yeah but I like to interact with the customers. So what will it be?"

"I would like my regular." Caroline answered

"And you Bon."

"I want a cheese burger with fries." She answered'

"I'm sorry Bon but I've been instructed not to give you anything unhealthy."

"By who?"

"Damon. He sort of threatened to set the place on fire if I did so a salad it is." He answered and wrote it on his note pad. Bonnie grabbed his Tie and pulled him down to eye level.

"Matt I want you to go back there and tell the cook to fix me the biggest juiciest burger you can find and don't skimp on the ketchup. If you don't, Damon would be the least of your problems because I'll set your ass on fire faster than you can say order ready." She said in a threatening but sweet voice and let go of his tie. Matt ran to the back to get their order and 10 minutes later he was back.

"Thanks Matt" Caroline said

"Yes thank you Matthew." Bonnie said still pissed using his whole name like she did whenever he did something to make her mad when they were kids.

"You know as much as an ass Damon is he is just looking after you besides you do look like you put on a few...

"Matthew if you finish that thought I will kick your ass right now."

"I'm sorry, what wrong are you Pmsing or something."

Okay that's it." Bonnie stood up out her chair like she was getting ready to hit Matt and Caroline jumped in between the two.

"Matt Run." she said and he walked back to the kitchen, fast. Bonnie and Caroline sat back down

"Are you okay Bonnie." Caroline asked concerned

"I'm fine I'm just tired of everything and everybody. I'm sorry."

"It's okay you just need to stay calm stress isn't good for you or the baby."

"I know Care it's just Damon he's been really getting on my nerves lately. The other day I was eating a slice of pizza and he snatched it out of my hand and threw it in the trash because it was unhealthy for the baby and one morning he woke me up at 7:00 in the morning to go Jogging because it's healthy. If I wasn't pregnant I would've kicked his ass."

Caroline laughed,"He's just excited."

"I know I just wish he wasn't. If the baby isn't his he's going to be heartbroken."

"Damon loves you even if the baby isn't his he'll always be there."

"I know,"

"How do you feel about him?"

"I don't know, I mean we get along great, Way better than before actually."

"Do you still Love him."

"I don't think I ever stopped."

"Does he know that?"

"No"

"Why not Bonnie"

"Because Caroline I'm not ready to put my heart out on the line."

" You know I'm not his biggest fan but Damon loves you and Ari so much, when you guys left town 4 years ago Damon tried so hard to find you. He always asked Tyler about you and how you were doing."

"I know that."

"I think he has proven himself and deserves a second chance."

"I need to know who the father is before I make that decision."

* * *

Dr. Davis called Bonnie to the office to pick up the results a few days after her ultrasound. After she picked up the results she drove back home to open the results but she couldn't open them. She was nervous because the results in the yellow envelope sitting on the living room table would determine the rest of her life, the life of Arianna and the life of the Baby boy growing inside her. She paced back and forth waiting for Caroline to arrive.

"Hey Bon I got your message what's wrong."

"I got the results back."

"Well who's the father?"

"I don't know I'm scared to open it."

"Do you want me to read it?"

"Would you." Caroline picked up the yellow envelope up off the table and opened it reading the results to herself before looking up at Bonnie with a blank expression.

"Bonnie before I tell you the results I want you to know that you should still give Damon a chance to be a great partner to you and continue to be a great father to Ari and." She paused for dramatic effect "allow him to be a Terrific Father to his Son." Caroline finished with a huge smile.

"The Baby is Damon's." She asked processing the information.

"Yes." Caroline answered enthusiastically

"I have to tell him." Bonnie grabbed her Jacket, Keys and the results and walked out.

"Okay I'll just stand here and wait." she said to herself.

* * *

Bonnie pulled into the parking lot to the office where Damon worked.

"Is Mr. Salvatore in. "She asked the Secretary an older woman with salt and pepper hair.

"Who's asking" she asked

"Bonnie Bennett."

The secretary who name plate read Cynthia Peterson dialed the number to Damon's office

"Mr. Salvatore there is a Bonnie Bennett here to see you." Bonnie watched the secretary nod as she listen to the man on the other end of the line. "Okay." she hung up and looked up at Bonnie." Follow Me." She said standing up escorting her to Damon's office and then turning around to go back to her desk.

Bonnie opened the Door and closed it behind her He stood up at his desk wearing a tailored Navy blue suit with a Red tie tucked into the jacket. That man could really wear a suit and make it look great. Bonnie caught herself staring at him, biting her lip as she thought some rated R thoughts.

"Hey what are you doing here?" He asked, breaking her out of her trance. She hoped he didn't notice her ogling him but he did and smiled.

"I just wanted to come by."

"You know l love to see you but I have a lot of work to do today but after work I'll come visit you, Ari, and Damon Jr."

"I got the results back today."

"Okay what were they."

"I'm sorry Damon..." She'd never seen him look so sad. "But..."

"It doesn't matter." He interrupted her." I told you if the baby wasn't mine I would still love him just as he was my own and it doesn't change anything about how i feel about you..."

"Can you stop talking and let me finished." she interrupted.

"Okay." he said slowly.

I'm sorry but...we are not naming our son Damon Jr." He looked at Bonnie who was smiling and smiled "You just said our son."

She nodded "Yeah, our son." she pulled the results out of her bag. He snatched it from her and started reading after he finished he ran over to Bonnie and crashed his lips into hers before breaking away 2 seconds later and bending over to kiss her stomach.

"I knew you were mine," he said to her stomach.

"I guess this means you're happy." she asked rhetorically.

"Of course."

"Good because now there are three very important people who need to know."

"Who."

"Ari, your Mom, and Dad."

"Giuseppe's going to kill me isn't he?"

"He could."

"Well Baby, just know that your daddy loves you."

* * *

**AN: I hoped you guys enjoyed.**


	20. Chapter 20

Bonnie and Damon found out a week ago that He was the father of Baby boy Salvatore, as Damon called him since Bonnie was dead set against naming him Damon Jr. Mason took the news better than expected and he wished Bonnie, Damon and their son the best of luck and they parted on good terms. Damon came over to the apartment so they could tell Ari about the baby. He bought grocery and cooked dinner.

"I got something for you." Bonnie said as she watched Damon cut up the carrots and threw them in the stew.

"You didn't have to buy me anything."

"I know," She smiled. "That's why I didn't, I made it."

"What is it?" Bonnie pulled out a large book from behind her back and gave it to Damon. "A book?"

"I've been thinking a lot about what you said about you never seeing a picture of Ari before you met her so I made a scrapbook." Damon opened up the scrapbook and looked at the pictures of the first page of pictures. There were pictures of a pregnant Bonnie and newborn pictures of Arianna. He smiled at a picture of Bonnie asleep with Arianna asleep on her chest. "Thanks Bon." He hugged her.

"You're welcome." she smiled as she watched him flip threw the pages. "How do you think she's going to react about the baby?" Bonnie asked.

"You know her better."

"I know but she's been the only child for so long."

"I think she might be happy to have someone else to play with."

"I hope you're right."

"I am right they're going to grow up with two loving parents who will love them equally."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Do you want me to?"

"I don't know."

"If I tell her you have to tell my parents."

"Why do I feel like I'm getting the short end of the stick."

"They might take the news better coming from you than from me."

"Agreed."

"Mommy I'm hungry." Arianna complained, rubbing her small stomach.

"Dinner will be ready in a minute, okay munchkin." Bonnie replied

"Okay." Ari stumped back towards her room

"Come here princess, your mommy and I have to tell you something." Damon said to the child, Ari walked back into the kitchen. Damon wiped his hand and joined Bonnie at the kitchen table and Ari stood in front of them.

"You know we love you don't you?" he asked her

"Yes"

"And that will never change."

She giggled "I know daddy."

"Your mommy is going to have a baby." he blurted out.

"Really mommy." she smiled at Bonnie

"Yeah you're going to have a little brother." Arianna hug her mother

"When can I see him mommy?" She asked

"In a few more months he's still growing."

"Where is he mommy?" Bonnie lifted up her shirt and put her daughters hand on her growing stomach.

"He's in here." Arianna looked up with Bonnie with wide eyes,as she felt her mom's tiny bump. "Did you eat him?" She asked terrified and Bonnie and Damon laughed

"No I didn't eat him, he's growing inside that's why I'm fat." She kissed the girl on the cheek.

Arianna looked back at her father with a sad expression on her face. "Does this mean we have to go away again."

"Why would you ask that princess."

"Because I heard uncle Stefan tell aunt Lexi that you left daddy before I was born."

"No," Damon picked up the little girl and sat her on his lap. "You don't ever have to worry about your mommy leaving or me leaving because like it or not you're stuck with me kid, for life and so is your mom and brother." He kissed her cheek

She smiled "I can't wait till he gets here, I'm going to be the best big sister Ever, I'm going to pick out toys for my brother," She hopped off his leg and took off running to her room.

"Well she took that better than I thought." Bonnie turned to Damon and said

"I knew she would."

"She never ceases to surprise me."

"I hope she is a better bigger sibling than I was to Stefan."

"Yeah I hope so too." She teased.

"Was I really that bad."

"Hell yeah you terrorized Stefan every chance you got."

"I didn't."

"Yes you did Stefan hated you, I still don't think he likes you that much."

"How about you do you still hate me?" He leaned closer.

"I don't hate you, I never did."

"So what was all that "I hate you Damon." He mocked in a girly voice

"I don't sound like that and I was angry."

"How do you feel about me now?" He leaned closer looking directly into her eyes, his lips hovering dangerously close to hers.

She cleared her throat."I...Um."

"Hey guys." Stefan said walking into the apartment Bonnie pulled back.

"You sure know how to ruin a moment don't you." Damon said picking up his glass of wine.

"Did you guys tell Ari?" He asked

"Yeah she's excited." Bonnie answered

"That's great at least she is, Giuseppe might not be so excited."

"I know and I have to tell him."

"Remember when we told him you were pregnant the first time."

"What happened?" Damon asked

"Let's just say we might have saved your life." Stefan answered

**FLASHBACK**

_They were through with everything Damon, Elena, Mystic falls they needed a new start, the only problem was they were just two 18 year old's and one of them was pregnant. They had no money and no place to go but they knew they couldn't stay so they had to go to the only two people who could help them, their parents._

_"I'm glad you two decided to come visit us. We haven't seen much of you since you graduated." Isabella said. _

_"I'm sorry about that Mamma, there are just a lot of things going on."_

_"I understand. Where is Damon? You two are usually conjoined at the hip."_

_Bonnie sighed." Damon and I broke up."_

_"That's nothing new." Isabella laughed. "You and Damon break up every other week, you should call and talk to him._

_"I don't want to talk to him, ever." Bonnie took a sip out of her mug._

_"It won't hurt to talk thing out."_

_"It's more complicated than that Mamma."_

_"That's why we came, we needed to talk to you guys about something." Stefan said_

_"What about?" Giuseppe asked._

_"We're leaving Mystic falls."_

_"Is it about Damon because you shouldn't run away from your problems?" Isabella said._

_"I know that Mamma but it's more complicated than that." Bonnie said_

_"How?" Giuseppe asked_

_Stefan sighed "Elena's pregnant." he answered._

_"What!" Isabella exclaimed_

_"Is it yours?" Giuseppe asked angrily_

_"No we always used protection, the baby is Damon's."_

_"What!, Damon cheated on my Bonnie with that puttana and got her pregnant. I knew I didn't like that girl." Giuseppe yelled. "What the hell is wrong with your son Isabella?"_

_"He's your son too Sippie." Isabella said calmly._

_"I don't care what kind of Idiot cheats on my Bonnie and get his brothers girlfriend pregnant, as of this moment he's no longer my son."_

_"You don't mean that Sippie."_

_"I do."_

_"It's a lot more complicated than that papa "Bonnie said_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I'm Pregnant."_

_"I'm going to kill him." Giuseppe stood up and walked towards the front door._

_"Papa don't, he doesn't know and I don't want him to." she pleaded_

_"You have to tell him." Isabella said._

_"He told Elena to get rid of her baby, mamma." Bonnie yelled. "Why would I tell him, so he can tell me to get rid of it, I'm keeping my child." She started to cry. Giuseppe hugged his adopted daughter._

_"Its okay honey you don't have to tell him, you two can leave town and I'll pay for everything." He said_

_"But Sippie."_

_"Don't but Sippie me, your son messed up and ruined my Bonnie's life he doesn't deserve her or my grandchild." He rubbed Bonnie's flat stomach._

_"Okay." Isabella agreed reluctantly._

**End of flashback**

"You do know I wouldn't have told you to get rid of her, right."

"I know that now Damon but we were young."

"I love you, I love her, and I love Baby boy Salvatore."

She smiled. "I know."

* * *

Bonnie, Damon, Stefan, Arianna and Lexi were over at the Salvatore Mansion for an impromptu cookout. Lexi and Stefan were in the pool playing with Arianna. Giuseppe was flipping burgers and Isabella was outside lounging in the lawn chair while Bonnie and Damon were inside talking.

"When are you going to tell them." Damon asked.

"No better time than the present."

"I guess we better get it over with," Damon went over and opened the sliding glass door. "Mamma, Papa can you guys come here for a minute. Isabella and Giuseppe walked into the kitchen with worried expressions.

"What's wrong," Giuseppe asked looking at the nervous expression on their faces.

"We needed to speak to you about something important." Bonnie said.

"Last time you needed to speak to us about something important you and Stefan wanted to leave town and you were pregnant." Isabella and Giuseppe laughed at the memory but quickly sobered seeing that Bonnie and Damon didn't laugh.

"You're leaving town." Isabella guessed. "You guys weren't back a year yet and how do you feel about Bonnie leaving town with Arianna, are you going with her, are you guys back together?" Isabella rambled.

"Mamma calm down, no one is leaving town," Damon let out a sigh of relief.

"Then what is it." Giuseppe asked.

"You're not pregnant are you," Isabella asked, laughing at the ridiculous thought.

"Kinda."Bonnie answered shyly.

"Bonnie you can't be kinda pregnant either you are or you aren't." Giuseppe said.

"Then I'm pregnant." Isabella shriek in excitement and hugged Bonnie.

"What did Mason say." Giuseppe asked.

"It isn't Lockwood's baby," Damon snapped.

"Whose is it then?" Isabella asked

"Mine" he replied

"Are you two back together?" Isabella asked smiling.

"No"

"Start explaining." Giuseppe demanded in a stern voice.

"It was one of those things that just happened." Bonnie said.

"What the hell were you two thinking?" Giuseppe yelled

"We're adults papa and I'll take care of Bonnie, Ari and our son."

"It's a boy." Isabella kissed her son's cheek.

"Yeah Mamma and we're happy about it. I know you guys might be pissed but its happening we have another child on the way and I'm going to be there every step of the way."

Giuseppe let out a long exaggerated breath "So I'm having a grandson." he finally said

"Yeah," Damon answered.

"Giuseppe gave his son a hug." You better take care of them, all of them." he whispered

"I will papa."


	21. Chapter 21

Bonnie got up out the bed to a Knock on her door in the middle of the night she opened the door to see a drunk Damon with Red and puffy eyes from crying.

"What happened?" She asked dragging him into the apartment by his wrist.

"Where's Ari."

"She's asleep."

"Let me see her."

"No Damon, you're drunk. I don't want her seeing you like this."

"Please Bonnie. I need to see my daughter." Tears streamed down his cheek.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned. She had never seen Damon like this before. So broken.

"Just let me see her" He begged.

She nodded okay. She led him to the bedroom where their daughter slept. A small room with that was decorated with Doc Mcstuffins products. He leaned over her in the bed and kissed her forehead and touched her curly little head She stirred a little bit before opening her eyes. "Daddy." She muttered

"Shhh. Go back to sleep. Daddy just wanted to see you." She smiled at him and then closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep. Damon kissed her one last time before joining Bonnie out in the hallway.

"Damon what's wrong." She asked concerned

"I love you Bonnie." he said sadly and pulled her close and hugging her she rubbed his back.

They walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Did you talk to Stefan." he asked

"No. Why? What happened?"

"Nonno Angelo died." He said sadly

"What." Bonnie voice broke" What happened."

"He had a stroke."

"I'm sorry Damon, I know you two were close." Damon kissed her stomach and laid his head on her lap.

"Why Bonnie?" He started to cry again.

Damon never cried, at least not in front of people. He had times when he was vulnerable but he never cried in front of anybody but Bonnie and his mother. Damon and His Nonno Angelo were very close. Every summer when they were children Damon and Stefan visited Italy to see their Nonno Angelo and Nonna Maria who were Isabella's parents and there only living Grandparents. When Bonnie wasn't visiting her father's family over the summer she went with them.

"I don't know." A tear ran down her cheek. She started to stroke the hair on the back of his neck.

"I miss him Bon."

"I know. How is Nonna?"

"She's grieving. Did you know they were married for 65 years."

"Really."

"They met when they were teenagers he says she was the best thing that ever happened to him."

"I bet she was your Nonna is great."

"Yeah, I use to watch them together and saw how in love they were and wished I could one day have what they had."

"Me too." She whispered.

"The last time I visited was the summer before I went to college." he said.

"I remember that. You left me alone for 6 weeks. I missed you so much that summer. My dad took away my cell phone because my bill was so high."

"It would be night time here and morning there."

"You would wake up early and call me before I went to sleep because..."

"You said you wanted my voice to be the last one you heard before you went to sleep and I wanted..."

"My voice to be the first one you hered when you woke up."

"We were so in love," She sniled as she remembered the past.

"Do you know what my Nonno said when he found out we started dating."

"What?"

He cleared his throat "He said Damon why in the hell did you steal Stefan's girl." Bonnie giggled. That was when everybody thought Stefan was going to be the Salvatore she fell in love with.

"What did you say?"

"I said Nonno, she isn't Stefan's girl she's the woman who I intend to spend the rest of my life with." she smiled at his story. "And then he said, If that's true you should spend every day making her happy, treat her like the queen she is and never let her go to bed angry with you. Bonnie is a very special girl and I can see she makes you a better person, don't break her heart. God how I wished I would have listened to him." he cried

"It's okay Damon everything is okay."

"It's not okay Bonnie. My grandfather is dead, the only person in this word besides you that I could tell anything to is dead and I lost the only woman I ever loved because I was too drunk to know the woman I love, the woman whose body I made a priority to learn, from another woman."

"Its okay." she repeated running her hands through his ebony hair like she did when they were younger. They would lie on his bed and talk about everything and nothing at all.

He sat up and looked her in her water filled eyes. "I love you Bon, I love Ari, I love our son and I promise you that I will spend every day for the rest of my life trying to be man you want me to be."

"You can't try to be the man I want you to be Damon."

"I will because I love you." She reached up and touched his face.

"You can't try because you already are. I love you Damon, I never stopped. No matter how how angry I was with you I still loved you." She smiled as the tears escaped from her eyes.

He caressed her face "Why didn't you tell me."

"I wanted to tell you sooner but I was scared, I am scared. I'm afraid to open my heart up to you because I don't want you to break my heart again. If I let you in Damon you have to Promise me that you won't break my heart because I don't think I can handle it again." By the end of her speech she was balling

"I promise." He pulled her into his chest and kissed her/

* * *

Bonnie woke up the next morning to the sun pouring in through the living room window and Damon holding on to her like his life depended on it. She nudged him in the side to wake him.

He opened his eyes and looked at the small woman in his arms who was looking up at him with her beautiful green eyes that he loved so much. "I don't want to." he murmmered

"If you don't let go of me I'll pee up myself."

"Fine." He let go of her and she ran to the rest room while he waited on the couch for her to come back.

"How you feeling." she asked him taking a seat on the couch beside him.

"Sad, it's hard to believe he's not going to be there to call for advice."

"I'm sorry."

"I talked to him last week he sounded perfectly healthy. I told him about you, Ari, and Baby boy. He wanted us to come visit after the baby was born."

"Do you want me to get you anything?"

"I just want you to talk to me. I want you to kiss me." He pulled her on his lap and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "I want you to tell me you love me because I'll never get tired of hearing it."

"I love you Damon and I meant what I said, don't break my heart."

"I won't."

"So what' next." She asked

"You marry me and we have many more kids."

"Was that your marrige proposal because I don't except."

"When I propose you'll know and can't help but accept."

"You sound pretty sure of yourself. I could say no."

"You won't because you love me." He smirked.

"You're okay." she teased. He rolled his eyes and tried to kiss her again but she turned her head. "How many more kids do you want because I contempt with just two."

"I don't know lets give the Duggars a run for their money."

"You'll be lucky if you get one more after Baby boy."

"We could at least try." She giggled as he left a trail of kisses from her neck chin and then finally her lips. 10 minutes into their make out session Bonnie was laying on the couch and Damon hovered over her being careful not to put any pressure on her stomach.

"What the hell did I just walk in on?" Stefan said walking into the apartment. Damon looked up at Stefan and smirked.

"All those nights you spend with Lexi I thought you would know." Damon said but Stefan ignored him.

"Did you hear what happened?" Stefan asked

"Yeah." Damon said sadly and sat up straight in the chair.

"Have you talked to Mamma?"

"No but Giuseppe says she's taking it pretty hard."

"Yeah they were close."

"How about you."

"I'm getting through it." He grabbed Bonnie's hand and squeezed it.

"The funeral is next week in Italy; Papa is getting the private jet ready for us to leave in a few hours."

"I guess I better get packed then."

"Yeah me to." Bonnie said

"I'll see you guys later." Damon said and walked to the door followed by Bonnie. "I don't want to leave you." He pulled her body to his and she wrapped her hand around his neck.

"I'll be right here when you get back in a few hours and then we'll be together in Italy."

"I know, but now that I know you love me I don't ever want to leave your side." Bonnie gave him a peck on the lips.

"I'll see you in a few hours." She shut the door behind him and walked back into the living room smiling.

"So you told him how you felt." Stefan asked.

"Yeah."

"He's a different person then he was 5 years ago, He's a better person."

"I know, and as much as I would like to take credit for it, It's all because of Ari."

"It shocked the hell out of me." he said

"Me too." she agreed

"I know that he'll do better this time around because if he hurts you, munchkin, or my little nephew I'll rip his heart out."

"I don't doubt it for a second."


	22. Chapter 22

Italy was beautiful, it was summer time. They pulled up to the Villa in a limo Guissippe rented from the airport. The villa was beautiful it had a large driveway with a large fountain in the middle. A man who Bonnie thought was the butler opened the door and helped Bonnie climb out followed by the others. Damon lifted Arianna up.

"Wow this house is huge." Arianna said.

"It really is." Bonnie said

"Come on guys lets go in and see your Nona." Isabella said.

Everyone trailed into the foyer of the large villa and was greeted by Maria a small woman who was about 5'3 gray hair and hazel eyes.

"Ciao Mama." Isabella ran to the woman and hugged her

"Ciao mia figlia." Maria said

"Ciao Nonna." Damon and Stefan said with Italian accents. Maria hugged Stefan and Damon and looked at the little girl in Damon's arm.

"Hello Arianna." Maria said. "Do you know who I am."

Arianna shook her head no.

"I'm your Nonna Maria." she kissed the little girl on the cheek before turning to Bonnie who was smiling.

"Oh Bonnie you're so beautiful." She gave Bonnie a hug

"Ciao Nonna."

"I heard you're having a little Bambino." she rubbed Bonnie's baby bump.

"Si signora." Bonnie replied smiling.

"I'm so happy you all are here."Maria said smiling "I wish my Angelo was here to see you all."

* * *

Adriano the Butler escorted the guest to their rooms. Stefan and Damon each had their own room , Giuseppe and Isabella shared a room and Bonnie and Arianna shared a room.

"Ciao Nonna Maria." Arianna said running into the kitchen.

"Ciao Arianna. Coma sta?" Nonna asked how are you.

"Molto bene grazie." Good, Arianna answered.

"Where are your parents?"

Arianna shrugged.

"Ciao mamma." Isabella said walking inside the kitchen behind Guiseppe.

"Ciao Nonna." Stefan said walking into the kitchen.

"Where's Bonnie and Damon." Isabella asked.

"Upstairs." Stefan answered with a grin.

"Together." Guiseppe asked.

"Yep."

"When did this happen." Isabella asked.

"This morning." Stefan answered.

"We should go get them." Maria suggested.

"We don't want them to miss dinner." Isabella said.

"I'll get them." Guispeppe said and walked towards the stairs

"I'll go too." Isabella said following behind.

"Me too." Maria said following behind her children.

Isabella, Maria and Guiseppe stopped infront of the room Damon was assigned to.

"Should we just go in." Maria asked

"I wouldn't if I were you." Stefan said walking up behind them.

"Knock." Isabella said

Giuseppe knocked on the door. There was shuffling around before Damon said come in.

Damon was sitting on the bed and Bonnie was standing up near the door with messy hair and a backward shirt and smudge lipstick, that Damon had all over his face, lips and coller.

"What's going on." Isabella asked wearing a knowing smile.

"I had to ask Bonnie a question." Damon answered quickly.

"About what, lipstick." Stefan said. "Your shirt's on backwards Bon."

"I...Um...Um."Bonnie stumbled.

"She got changed in the dark." Damon answered for her.

"Do I need Adriano to change the light bulb." Maria asked.

"No, It's fine."

"Is there something you need to tell us." Giuseppe asked looking between the two.

"Um...Damon and I are back together." Bonnie anounnced slowly looking at the blank faces. "Yay."

"And when were you two planning to tell us that." Guiseppe asked with a stone expression.

"When we got married." Damon answered, trying to lighten the mood.

"Are you engagaged." Isabella asked.

"No," Bonnie answered. "We're taking things slow." she lied.

"Is that why your shirt's on backwards." Stefan added.

Bonnie threw him a death glare.

"Are you happy." Gisuppe asked.

Bonnie looked at Damon and smiled."Yeah," She nodded. "I'm happy."

"Okay. Damon you make my Bonnie happy or you'll come up missing." Giuseppe threatin without a hint of humor in his voice.

"Dully noted."

* * *

After dinner everyone went to their assigned rooms. Stefan called Lexi, who was probaly just getting off of work. Isabella and Giuseppe went into their room and did what old married people do. Damon showered and changed into his pajama . Bonnie gave Ari a bath and tucked her in before taking a shower her self. She put on her new pajama set and was getting to go to bed but was interrupted by a nock on her room door.

"What are you doing?" She Whispered to Damon who was standing in the door.

"Come in my room."

"No. Nonna would kill me if she found out were in the same room and not married."

"Please."

"When did you become so needy?" She teased.

He pouted."When you left me."

"Fine I'll come." Damon grabbed her arm and pulled her across the hall to his room and closed the door. Bonnie sat on the head the head of his bed while Damon pulled his shirt off over his head and crawled up to the head of the bed where Bonnie laid. She giggled A kissed her lips and then left a trail of kisses over her face and neck. Bonnie leaned up and Damon pulled her shirt over her head and begin kissing her body when they heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Damon yelled.

"Nonna."

Bonnie shot up off the bed and ran into the bathroom grabbing her shirt.

"Ugh" Damon groaned and grabbed a magazine and sat back on the bed pretending to read it. "Come in." He said in the most stable voice "Ciao Nonna, cosa c'è di sbagliato." Damon asked what's wrong in Italian.

"Nothing I just came to check on you." she sat on the foot of his bed

"I'm fine Nonna."

"Your Nonno told me about the conversation you had the other day."

He smiled."Yeah, we talked for a long time."

"He said you sound happy but now that your here I can see that."

"I am, Nonna."

"Bonnie is a great girl, you better treat her good."

"I will Nonna."

"I'm going to go check on her and Arianna." Nonna stood up and walked towards the door.

"Umm I don't think that's a good Idea Nonna."

"Why not."

"Bonnie was really tired and she might be asleep."

"Oh Okay." Nonna opened the door" Goodnight Damon." she said "Goodnight Bonnie." She yelled.

"Night Nonna." Bonnie yelled from the bathroom.

"Bonnie came out of the bathroom blushing." Nonna is a smart old lady." Bonnie said

"She is." Damon said standing up and pulling Bonnie on the bed on top of him. "Let's finished what we started earlier." He kissed her neck .

"No, Nonna is awake and it's disrespectful to have sex in someone elses house."

"You didn't always think so. I remember some very naughty things we did in my parents home."

"Yea, but we were young and you were horny."

"We're still young and I'm still horny."

"You're always horny."

"True." He looked into her eyes. "Come on Bonnie do you remember the first time we had sex."

She l up at him and smiled." It was my first time."

"And it was the best night of your life." He said smugly and she rolled her eyes

"It was okay." she said like it was no big deal.

"That's not how I remembered it, I remember you yelling my name over and over again and I had to put my hand over your mouth to keep you from waking everybody."

"Well you're remembering wrong because I remember it hurting like shit."

"Well how about the last time, 6 months ago."

"I really enjoyed it that time." She whispered seductively.

"You know I'm going to have a special place in my heart for that counter top." he said

"I will too, our son was conceived on that counter top."

"Remind me never to tell my parents that."

"Yeah they'll kill us."

"I wonder where Ari was conceived, we always used protection."

"Not all the time."

"Well most of the time."

"It only takes one time Damon."

"I know."

"I think Ari was conceived in the backseat of your car."

"How do you know?" He raised his eyebrows

"I found out I was pregnant a month after graduation and it was the only time I can think of we didn't use protection around the time I got pregnant. It was the night after graduation and we went to the party at Caroline's I was drunk, you were drunk, I was horny, you were horny and we had sex."

He smirked "I'm Horny now."

"I'm sorry honey maybe later." she leaned over and kissed his neck.

He let out an exaggerated breath and pouted "you know I read somewhere pregnant women are always horny."

"I am, but we can't not now."

"Please."

"Damon, No."

"Fine." he pushed her off of him and turned over on his side

"Are you fucking serious right now Damon you're mad because I won't have sex with you." she yelled.

He turned back over to face her smirking "No I'm just joking."

"You Dick."She hit him with a pillow "I'm leaving."

"Wait, no don't go." He grabbed her arm and pulled her back on the bed." I'm sorry." She sat.

"I'm still not having sex with you."

"I don't care, just stay and cuddle with me."

"Fine." Bonnie laid down beside Damon, He wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed this." he whispered

"Me too."

"Let's talk."

"What about?"

"Everything, I want to know what happened after you left."

"Not much happened Stefan and I moved into the house papa bought."

"Tell me about when Ari was born."

"There's not much to tell, I was at home one night watching a movie when I felt a first contraction and then my water broke, Stefan was on a date with a girl from school and I called him, He rushed back home and took me to the hospital. I was in labor for 18 hours before she decided she wanted to come. I guess she got that stubbornness from you."

"You're stubborn too Bon."

"Maybe a little but your worst."

"You're right but how about after Ari was born, did you date any."

"Yeah but It was kind of hard to date while you're in college and a mother." She yawned "Did I tell you I was engaged."

"To Lockwood?"

"No it was another guy. He asked me and I said yes because I thought I loved him." she said sadly

"I met this guy in college, He was mysterious, older. He seemed kind. I thought I loved him" she smiled as she reminisced. "and 6 months later we were engaged. It was the first relationship I had been in since we left and he made me happy ." Her face turned serious. "Stefan hated him and didn't trust him and Ari was a baby so she didn't have an opinion one way or the other, anyway one night I went over to his apartment so we could hangout and I hugged him." Her eyes started to water." He said I smelled like cologne. I guess I hugged Stefan and his cologne rubbed off on me. He accused me of sleeping with Stefan and I tried to tell him what happened but he didn't believe me." She wiped the tear that managed to fall and cleared her throat.

"It's okay Bonnie." Damon pulled her closer to him.

"I had 2 fractures ribs a broken nose a concussion and a miscarriage." She sat up and pulled her hair into a bun and showed him her scar He fingered the scar before pulling his arm away. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"You were pregnant." He asked

She nodded "I didn't even know about it until it was too late." she pursed her lips as the tears continued to fall.

"I'm sorry Bon."

"It's okay."

"Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"I just wanted to forget about it."

'What happened to him?"

"I don't know, I just know after that night I never saw him again." She wiped her tears and cleared her throat. "What did you do all this time." she asked him.

"Pine after you." He smiled but his eyes still full of sadness at Bonnie's story.

She kissed his cheek and laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"I love you Bon" He whispered

"I love you too."

* * *

Damon woke up to the sounds of the birds chirping and Bonnie asleep and snoring in his arms. He slid his arms from under her and took a shower and got dress while Bonnie slept he checked on Ari who was still asleep andwent down stairs with Stefan who was eating breakfast.

"Good morning Damon. "Stefan greeted.

"Morning Stef. "Damon smiled

"You look like you're in a good mood"

"Yeah, I'm happy. Bonnie and I stayed up most of the night just talking."

"What did you guys talk about."

"She told me about that asshole she was engaged to."

Stefan frowned. "What else did she tell you?"

"She told me everything except what happened to him."

"That's because she doesn't know." Stefan said

He furrowed his brows. "What did happen to him?"

"Let's just say he'll never hurt Bonnie or anyone again."

"You know what will happen if Bonnie finds out."

"I know, that's why she won't, Giuseppe is a very thorough man, you'll be surprised at what money can buy. "Damon smirked

"Well look at that, even St. Stefan has an evil side."

"It's not about having an evil side. It's about protecting the ones I love. It took Bonnie 6 months to get over what happened to her and if I had to do it again the son of a bitch would've gotten it way worse."

"Thank you Stefan."

"For what."

"For taking care of my family."

"You don't have to thank me Damon, they're my family too."

"Good morning guys. "Bonnie walked into the kitchen interrupting the brothers. She wrapped her arms around Damon from behind resting her head in his back Damon twisted around and hugged her.

"Good morning Bon Bon." Damon said kissing the top of her head

"Morning Bon." Stefan said

"What are you guys talking about. " he asked

"You." Damon answered

"What about me."

"Just how beautiful you are."

"Aww you're so sweet."

Bonnie took a seat by Stefan and bumped her shoulder to his

"So what are we going to do today. "Stefan asked

"I don't know I might stay around the house all day and enjoy the beautiful pool."

"I might go sightseeing and take munchkin with me."

"She might like that."

"I Know."

"Ooh." Bonnie exclaimed and grabbed her stomach as she felt a little flutter.

"What wrong. "Damon and Stefan asked in unison with concerned looks on there faces.

"I'm fine," She grabbed Damon's hand and placed it on her stomach. "Do you feel that?" She smiled

"Yeah what is that?"

"He's moving." Damon leaned over and kissed her stomach but not moving his hand waiting for his son to kick again.

"Can I feel?" Stefan asked

"No." Damon practically growled at him.

"Okay, I'm sorry. "He held up his hand in surrender.

"Does it hurt?" Damon asked her.

"No it just feels weird. When I was pregnant with Ari, if I lifted up my shirt I could see her moving."

"I honestly thought the kid was going to kick her way out of her stomach. "Stefan said and laughed.

"But she didn't she was a perfectly healthy baby girl with Damon Salvatore beautiful blue eyes. "Bonnie said gently touching Damon's face.

"Who do you think Baby boy will look like me or you." he asked

"Well Ari looked more like you when she was born then she started to look like a mixture of both of us so I don't know."

"I think he's going to look just like his father. "Damon said

"buone nipoti mattina." Nonna walked into the kitchen and said good morning in Italian.

"Good morning Nonna." They said in unison

"I hope you all slept well, if you slept any at all. "She gave a sly grin to Damon and Bonnie.

"I slept like a baby. "Stefan said

"How about you Bonnie." Nonna asked smiling suggestively

"I slept Fine, Nonna "She answered blushing

"Okay just making sure, how about you Damon."

"I actually didn't sleep that well because someone likes to snore. "He looked at Bonnie.

"I do not. "She said

"Yes you do."

"Do not."

"Do so"

"Do not."

"Do So." They went back and forth till he shut her up with a kiss. She broke away from the kiss and rested her forehead on his "Do not. "she whispered he kissed he again "Do so ."She giggled.

"Ugh get a room." Stefan said

"Please do." Maria agreed.

"Nonna." Bonnie and Damon exclaimed.

"What?" they all laugh

"See Bon, even Nonna is giving us permission." Damon whispered.

"Shut up and kiss me again." She didn't have to ask twice

* * *

**AN: I hoped you enjoyed. **

**If you are reading "Secret Affairs." It will be updated Saturday. If you aren't reading it, please do and review.**


	23. Chapter 23

As the week progressed and the funeral drew near more and more of the family came to stay at the Villa. Distant aunts, uncles, and cousins came to visit so the house was crowded and there were more children around for Arianna to play with, at home she had no close relatives her own age.

Bonnie laid by the pool watching Arianna and Isabella's oldest brother grandson, Antonio play together. Antonio and Ari were the same age. Antonio had brown hair and green eyes and he only spoke Italian but It didn't matter because Arianna also knew Italian. with her Grandparents, Father and Uncle all Italians they sometimes spoke to her in Italian so she would learn.

"Ciao Bonnie." Stefan and Damon's cousin and Antonio's father Giovanni joined her by the pool in only his swim shorts. Giovanni and Damon looked very similar to each other except Giovanni eyes were Green and his hair was a dark brown color.

"Ciao, Gio." Bonnie said with a smile.

"If you and Damon don't work out you know the offer to marry me is still open." Giovanni joked.

She giggled. "I'll take that into consideration."

"The only Italian Bonnie is going to be marrying is me." Damon said walking out to the pool and took a seat by Bonnie.

"Don't listen to him Gio, I haven't been properly asked."

"You know I'm only playing Damon unless Bonnie wants to be Mrs. Marino." Damon rolled his eyes at his cousin and started to rub Bonnie's baby bump. It had become his favorite thing to do in the past few weeks since he found out that the baby Bonnie was carrying was his. Before they found out Bonnie would move his hand or step away but now she let him touch it whenever he wanted.

"How's Baby Boy doing?" He asked her.

"He's fine, every time you come around and start talking he starts kicking."

"That's because he knows who I am." Damon leaned over and started talking to her bump. "Hey Baby boy." He started whispering to the baby in Italian.

"What are you going to name him, since I've been here I've only heard you call him Baby Boy Salvatore." Gio asked

"I don't know we haven't talked about it." Bonnie answered.

"I've suggest Damon Jr."

"I said we are not naming him that."

"Then what do you suggest we name him."

"I like Daniel, Gabriel or Nicholas."

"No, his name has to be Italian."

"Why?"

"Because it's a tradition In our family, I thought you knew that." she shook her head. Then why did you name princess, Arianna"

"I didn't, Stefan picked it out and I liked it."

"Did you ever wonder why Stefan picked out that name?"

"No, but I know it wasn't because it was Italian."

"How."

"Because Stefan would've told me." she argued

"Fine let's ask him, STEFAN." Damon yelled

"What." Stefan said coming out of the house.

"Why did you choose the name Arianna?" Damon asked.

"Because it's a beautiful name plus it's Italian." Stefan turned around and walked back inside

"See I told you so." Damon stuck his tongue out at her.

"You are such a child Damon." She said playfully

"Yeah but you love it." He leaned over her and started kissing her face.

"Stop ." She giggled as he gave her one final peck on her lips.

"Ti amo . Tu sei il mio cuore , la mia anima , il mio tutto." She never told him but she loved it when he spoke Italian.

She ran her fingers through his hair "I love you too."

He smiled at her. "Now back to the name, my son needs a strong Italian name."

"He's my Son too Damon."

"I know but I like the names Lorenzo or Marco."

"Those are horrible names."

"We could always go with Damon Jr."

"Or Giovanni, we can never have enough Giovanni's in the world." Gio suggested

"Or not." Damon said

"What's wrong with Giovanni it's a sexy name."

"Giovanni," Bonnie repeated. "Gio's right, it is Sexy. Giovanni Bennett-Salvatore."

"Hell no, we are not naming him after Gio."

"I like how it sounds Giovanni Daniel Bennett Salvatore." she smiled

Damon frowned "I'm serious Bonnie are son would not be named Giovanni."

"Okay Damon." Bonnie stood up and streched.

"Where are you going."

"Inside."

"Are you mad that I won't name my son after my cousin."

"I'm not mad, I'm hungry."

* * *

Bonnie walked into the house, and straight into the kitchen.

"Ciao Bonnie." Maria said as Bonnie walk inside the kitchen.

"Ciao Nonna," Bonnie went over to the fridge and pulled out a lemon meriunge pie Isabella made for the house guest. "Do you think mama will be mad if I eat this whole pie."

"I don't know if Bella would be but Damon would be very upset. He warned me about giving you anything unhealthy."

"I've had a healthy pregnancy so far, I should be allowed to indulge just once." Bonnie picked up a fork and ate."This is delicious." she took another bite of the lemony desert. Bonnie felt her baby kick again. "And the baby likes it."

Nonna laughed. "Don't eat to much of it, It might make you sick."

"It won't, I'm going to hurry and eat it before Damon catches me."

"Too late." Nonna said as Damon walked into the kitchen frowning.

"Shit," Bonnie murmmered under her breath and turned around to face the father of her children. "Hey Babe." she said feigning innocence but Damon wasn't fooled she had frosting on her chin.

"Whatchu doing." He asked deciding to play along..

"Nothing, Just talking to Nonna." She answered, making sure she stood in front of the pie so he couldn't see the pie.

He took a step closer to her. "What were you two talking about."

"Um..."

"Bonnie was telling me about the baby."

"Yeah I was telling Nonna I can't wait until he gets here."

"And I was telling Bonnie to make sure you visit after the baby is born."

"Is that why you have what looks like meringue on your chin." Damon wiped bonnie's chin with her thumb and licked the meringue off his thumb, "It taste like meringue." He looked around Bonnie at the pie on the table. "Well would you look at that. Lemon meringue pie." Bonnie turned around to look at the pie.

"Where did that come from?"

"Maybe it just appeared here by magic."Bonnie shrugged.

"Maybe."

"Or maybe, you took it out the fridge and ate it."

She smiled. "Maybe."

"Oh, maybe?"

"Yeah."

"Oh maybe."He started tickling her sides making her squirm and giggle."Did you eat the pie Bon," He asked as he continued to tickle her.

"Yeah Damon I ate it," She laughed.

He stopped and looked at her with a serious expression."What did I say Bon?"

"I know I'm not suppose to eat unhealthy food but it's so delicious."

"It's delicious now but what about when you develop gestational diabetes and give birth to a 20 pound baby. I bet it won't be so delicious then."

"You read too much, and I eat healthy, I excersice and drink plenty of water, every once in a while I deserve to eat unhealthy every once in a while."

He shook his head."Nope, I won't have you feeding my son junk food because you want to indulge." Bonnie picked up the pie and held it close."Give me the pie Bon."

"No." She ran around the counter with the pie."I'm not giving you the pie."

"Give me the pie Bonnie."

"No."

He walked closer to her as she backed away."Give it to me."

"Fine," she held out the pie to him and when he reached for it she shoved it in his face and started laughing.

He wiped the desert from around his eyes and pulled her close to him. She knew exactly what he was thinking. "No Damon, You better not kiss me." He kissed her sloppily on the mouth, making sure he got pie over her face.

She licked the pie from around her lips. "On second thought, kiss me again you taste delicious." He laughed and kissed her again.

Maria looked at the couple and smiled. They were so happy together and reminded her so much of her of herself and her Angelo. Maria and Angelo met when they were teenagers. Angelo was the kind of man who never took no for an answer so when Angelo first asked out Maria and she declined, he asked her every single day for a year until she finally gave in. Saying yes was the best decision she ever made because everyday since that they all those years ago Angelo had made her the happiest woman on earth.

Maria was knocked out of her thoughts by the sound of her daughter yelling. "What happened to my pie." Isabella yelled at Bonnie and Damon who both had pie on their faces, Damon more so. "Do you know how long it took me to make that pie."

"Bonnie." Damon quickly placed the blame.

"I'm sorry Mamma, I just got a little hungry." Bonnie said.

"Is thats why Damon has pie all over his face."

She giggled. "I got a little angry, but you have to admit now that he has pie over his face he's sweeter." Bonnie scooped some pie off Damons face with her finger and licked it."I'll make another one, I promise.

"No, don't. It's fine. You two just go clean up ."

* * *

The funeral was beautiful, sad but beautiful. Everybody cried Bonnie, Stefan, Giuseppe, Isabella, Nonna and especially Damon. He was hit the hardest by his grandfather's death. Angelo Marino was Damon's best friend. Everybody loved Angelo he was a goodhearted, kind man that always went out of his way to help the people in need. Threating his family he was a force to be recond with.

After the funeral everybody came back to the Villa and ate and spent time with the family. Everyone shared their own stories of Angelo. Bonnie remembered the first time she met him. Angelo and Maria had came to Mystic Falls to visit, they instantly fell in love with Bonnie sweet and charming attitude. Angelo swore that Bonnie would be his granddaughter one day and she would end up with Stefan, he was half right. She loved both Angelo and Maria, they treated her like she was one of them.

"Hey Bonnie I want you to meet someone." Damon pulled Bonnie to the side and introduced her to a taller older man who resembled Isabella. "Bonnie this is my Uncle Stefano. Uncle Stefano, Bonnie"

"Ciao Bonnie piacere di conoscerti." He said nice to meet you in Italian.

"He only speaks a little bit of English." Damon Explained

"Ciao Stefano, come stai." Bonnie asked how are you.

"Buono, sei molto bella." You are very beautiful he complimented

"Grazie."

"Arrivederci Bonnie. "Stefano said and walked away.

"He seems nice," Bonnie said to Damon.

"Yeah he is. He looks just like Nonno."

"Ciao Damon." A beautiful green eyed, long haired brunette came up to Damon completely ignoring Bonnie standing beside him.

"Hello Julianna." Damon greeted the brunette

She grabbed Damon's hand and rubbed it "I'm so sorry about your Nonno." she said in a thick Italian accent"He was a good man"

"Thank you."

"When are you going to take me away from Italy and back to America to live in that huge mansion you always talked about when we were children." She caressed his face with her with her other hand. He laughed nervously.

"Ahem." Bonnie cleared her throat. gaining the brunettes attention

"Um Julianna this is... Um my um... Bonnie"

"Hello." She said to Bonnie with a hint of Attitude in her voice and turned back to Damon.

"Hey," Bonnie said

"I missed you Damon. "She flirted. Bonnie rolled her eyes.

Something about this girl just read skank. She didn't like her flirting with Damon, her Damon right in front of her eyes. Bonnie and Damon were polar opposites but they had many things in common and the number one thing was their possessiveness. Damon didn't even like when another guy looked at Bonnie let alone touch her and Bonnie was the same she didn't like for another woman, especially an attractive one looking, talking or even touching him and this chick was doing all three. She watched as this woman, Julianna, undressed Damon with her eyes in her low cut tight form fitting black dress that was totally inappropriate for a funeral, and decided to put a stop to it.

Bonnie felt her son kick in the womb and that gave her an idea. She placed a hand on her stomach and winced like she was in pain. "Ow." She moaned, gaining Damon's attention and the brunette who now noticed that Bonnie was pregnant.

"You okay Bon." He asked worried.

"Yeah I'm...ow. "She moaned again

"No you're not, come on." Damon grabbed Bonnie's arm and pulled her outside in front of the house going towards the car.

"Damon slow down." she giggled.

"What do you mean slow down you're in pain the baby is in pain?"

"Damon I'm fine the baby is fine." He stopped and turned to her

"Are you sure?" He asked

"Yeah, I just did that to get you away from that thot."

"Thot?"

"Yeah That Hoe Over There."

He laughed. "You're talking about Julianna."

"Yes I'm talking about Miss I missed you Damon. "She mimicked the brunette's Italian accent.

Damon smirked. "You're jealous. "He accused

"Of course I'm jealous, you belong to me Damon Salvatore."

"A little possessive now, are we."

She punched his arm." She looks like a freaking Super model and I'm short and fat."

"You're not Fat Bon-Bon you're pregnant and you're not short you're the perfect size for me."

"Whatever Damon." Her eyes started to tear up. Her hormones were out of control. Which Damon quickly learned after these few months, one minute she was happy, one minute she was sad and the next he just didn't know.

"Hey, you know you're the only woman in the world for me. You look ten times better than her and I love you, I don't even like her."

"Really. "She smiled.

"Really, I love you Bonnie."

"I love you too. "

* * *

Bonnie and Damon laid on the bed still in their funeral Attire. Damon rested his head on Bonnie's lap while she sat up against the headboard. She ran her hand through his hair as they sat in silence. Many of the guests from earlier left but some were still downstairs socializing. It had been a long day of forcing laughter and faking smiles and now Damon just didn't feel like it anymore, he just wanted to grieve and silence.

"Damon." Bonnie said softly, breaking the silence that filled their room.

"Huh." he looked up at her, his eyes full of sadness.

"I was thinking about a name for the baby."

"I don't really feel like arguing about a name for the baby right now."

"I don't want to argue Damon. I think you might like this name."

"What is it? "He asked not really wanting to hear it

"Angelo." Damon Sat up and looked at Bonnie with tears in his eyes. He gave her a smile, leaned forward and kissed her.

"It's perfect." He leaned over to her stomach and kissed it. "You hear that baby boy, you have a name now, Angelo."

* * *

"Hey Daddy." Arianna said as she sat at the kitchen table with Maria and Isabella eating Ice cream. All of the people who came for the funeral left soon after except Bonnie, Damon, Isabella, Guiseppe, Stefan and Arianna.

"Hey princess."

"Hey Damon, where's Bonnie?" Isabella asked.

"She's asleep like a little 4 year old I know should be." He answered looking at his daughter.

Ari smiled. "Who is she daddy?"

"You know who I'm talking about."

she giggled and stood up."Goodnight Daddy." Damon bent down and kissed her little cheek.

"Goodnight princess."

"I'll go help her get ready for bed." Isabella said and followed her grandchild.

Damon tooked the seat previously occupied by his daughter.

"How are you doing?" Maria asked.

"I'm doing better." He answered. "How about you?"

"I've come to terms with it. Once you get my age you learn the death is a part of life and it becomes easier to deal with."

Damon frowned, "I understand."

Maria smiled,"I want to give you something." Maria pulled off her wedding ring and slid it to Damon across the table.

He picked it up and looked at it. "Why are you giving this to me."

"I want you to use it to propose to Bonnie. I'm not saying you should propose now but when you're ready use this ring."

"I can't Nonna, I'll buy Bonnie her own ring but Nonno gave you this ring so keep it."

"I want you to have it Damon, that's what your nonno would want and so do I." Maria said with finality.

He sighed."Okay Nonna."

"Just don't wait to long to ask her, because I would like to see you two get married before it's my time to go and I want you two married before you make me a great grandmother again."

"Nonna..."

"If Bonnie wasn't already pregnant she would've been after what I heard last night." Nonna smiled at Damon, and if it was possible Damon blushed in embarrasment."There's no need to be embarassed about it Damon, If the way Bonnie was screaming last night was any indication, you've done your job right."

"Nonna," Damon exclaimed.

"Damon, I am an old woman with years of expirence under her belt. I probably could gie you a few tips." Damon covered his ears, not wanting to hear his grandmother talk anymore about her sex life.

"Are you done." He asked, removing his hands from his ears.

Nonna nodded with a smile. "Don't let Bonnie here you say that." She laughed.

"Bonnie shouldn't be too embarassed,she wasn't the only one I heared screaming."

"Nonna."

"What"

Damon laughed, "Can we please talk about something else please because this is getting wierd."

"I think that you should be getting to bed, you have an early flight in the morning."

"You're probably right." Damon stood up and yawned. "Before I go, I wanted to tell you what Bonnie and I named the baby."

"What did you name him."

"Angelo."Damon said with a smile. "AJ for short."

* * *

Italy was beautiful and Bonnie was really going to miss it, but it was time to return to real life, and that meant Mystic Falls.

"Can I stay here with you Nonna?" Arianna cried as she held unto her great grandmother. Arianna and Maria spent a lot of time together during the week.

"I would love nothing more than that Arianna but you would miss your mamma and papa too much."

Arianna nodded. "I'm going to miss you nonna."

"I'm going to miss you too." Maria hugged Arianna one last time before standing up straight and turning to her daughter and hugging her.

"You should come live with us, there's plenty of room." Isabella offered.

"Thanks for the offer but I like it here where I can be closer to my Angelo."

"Okay Mamma."

Maria hugged Giuseppe next.

"You take care of my girl Sippie."

"Always Maria."

"And you be nice to Damon, he's your son." Giuseppe nodded.

"Okay Maria.

"Stefan, Make sure you bring Lexi next time you visit. I would love to meet her."

"I will Nonna."

"Bonnie." Maria she called her over and hugged her. "Make sure you vist me after little Angelo is born." Isabella whispered. Bonnie nodded.

"We will Nonna, I promise."

Nonna hugged Damon last

"Your Nonno would be so proud of you."

He smiled "You think so."

"I know so."

* * *

"Did you tell Nonna what we named the baby." Bonnie asked Damon after they were all gathered in the car on the way to the airport.

"Yeah."

"Are you going to tell us what you named him?" Stefan asked.

"Nope." Damon Replied

"Bonnie?" He asked

"Nope." She laughed

He placed a hand over his heart like he was in pain." I thought we were friends."

"We are, you're my Steffy poo." She squeezed his cheeks playfully.

"Who choose the name." Isabella asked

"Bonnie did, and it's perfect." Damon said.


	24. Chapter 24

Bonnie exhaled and leaned into the downward facing dog position. She found out that doing yoga could reduce stress, relax and increase blood circulation during pregnancy or anytime. She usually would get up before everyone else did and did yoga.

"I could get use to seeing you in this position." Damon said walking up behind her, holding a cup of coffee in one hand and a muffin in the other one. She looked between the space in-between her legs and smiled at an upside down Damon.

"Is that for me." she asked looking at the blueberry muffin. It was her favorite.

"You have two hands, you better get your own." He teased.

She stood up straight and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Is that anyway to talk to the mother of your children."

"I'm kidding. I don't even like blueberry muffins." he handed her the muffin and she bit into the warm soft delicacy.

"Umm.I love you so much."

"I love you too but it's only a muffin."

"I'm not talking to you I'm talking to the muffin."

"Only the best for my Bon Bon and AJ." He touched her baby bump.

"Goodmorning Mommy,morning Daddy." Arianna said walking into the room with her parents. She placed her small hand on her mom's baby bump,"Goodmorning AJ." Arianna was the only other person besides Bonnie, Damon and Nonna to know the baby's name and she was sworn to secreatcy. Stefan tried to get it out of her but she kept her mouth shut.

"Goodmorning baby."Bonnie said.

"I'm not a baby Mommy, AJ is."

"You'll always be my baby."

"Mine too." Damon agreed "You'll always be my baby too Bon."

"Aww you're my baby." She stood on her tippytoes and pressed her lips to hers.

"Yuck." Ari scrunched up her face in disgust. "That's disgusting."

Bonnie and Damon looked down at their daughter and laughed. "I don't think it's disgusting Damon, I like kissing you."

"And I like kissing you." He lowered his lips to hers and continued to kiss his girlfriend.

"I think I'm going to be sick.

"Me too." Stefan said walking out his room in his pajamas. "You're here again Damon, you're here more than I am."

"Where ever my girls are I am."

"Aww babe you're so sweet." Bonnie and Damon once again got lost in the passion of their kisses.

"Their doing it again uncle Steffy."

"I'm going back in the room, you can stay out here in enjoy the show if you want." Stefan said and turned around.

"Wait for me." Ari followed behing him and closed the door.

Damon nipped at her bottom lip. "Move in with me."

"What."

"Move in with me. You're either at my place most of the time or I'm over here so move in with me."

"I like living here."

"What about when the baby is born."

"You can come over whenever you want."

"That's not going to work for me Bon. When the baby is born I want to be there 24/7 not just sometimes. It's bad enough I have to come over to see Ari and you when I get off of work and then have to leave later. I want to be able to see my kids when they wake up in the morning and get to read them bedtime stories before they go to bed, not just over the phone or skype."

"I know Damon, I want the same things but that still doesn't change the fact that..."

"I bought me a house."

"What."

"Well I bought us a house, It's huge. It has 5 bedrooms 3 bathrooms a huge back yard a swimming pool..."

"Did you even think about asking me if I wanted to move in with you before you went off and did something as stupid as buy a house."

"For your information Ms. Prego I was already in the market for a house before you and I got back together."

"Oh"

"Oh is right. I just wanted you to see it, seeing that when we get married it will be your house too."

She smiled,"Is that a marrige proposal."

"Nope."

She sighed. They had been back together for a month already and everytime he would mention marrige she would ask if he was proposing. There was no doubt in his mind that she was the woman he was going to spend his life with and there was no doubt in her mind that he was the man she wanted to spend her life with. He was going to ask her to marry him he was just going to wait until she least expected it and it was going to be perfect.

"Fine but I feel like I've been waiting forever for this marrige proposal."

He laughed. "It's only been a month Bon."

"Nope. I've been waiting a little over 6 years for you to ask me to become Salvatore."

"That long, huh."

"Yep, so don't make me wait to much longer. If you do I might be inclined to accept Giovanni's proposal." she teased.

"How are you going to do that once I kill Gio." she giggled.

"Gio isn't my type."

"What is your type."

"I'm more partial to the Damon Salvatore type." Damon leaned in to kiss her again but was interrupted by her phone ringing.

"Hello," Bonnie answered. Damon watched as Bonnie listened to whoever it was she was talking to and waited until she hung up.

"Who was it."

"My dad, he's coming over tonight. He wants to take me and Ari out to dinner."

"Then why do you look so pale."

"I haven't talk to my dad since Ari's party."

"Oh," Now he understood the look of horror on her face. "So he doesn't know about the baby?"

She shook her head. "Or about us and he really hates you."

"I'm not to fond of him myself."

"He's not going to take the news well."

"Screw him, you're dad's an asshole. Who cares what he thinks."

"I care, he's my dad."

"Well I don't and you shouldn't either. If he isn't happy about the baby, he doesn't deserve to be in his or Ari's lives." He didn't care what her dad thought of their relationship. Rudy Hopkins didn't like Damon and Damon didn't give a damn about him.

"He's their grandfather and I want him involved in their lives."

He sighed, he could understand Bonnie wanting her childrens grandparents involved in their lives. His parents were active in Ari's life and Bonnie had been raised by her grandmother.

"Do you want me to be there when you tell him."

"No, I'll call you after I tell him."

"Okay," Damon kissed her forehead and looked and looked at his watch."I have to leave now or I'll be late for work, I'll see you later."

"Okay, Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

"Why the hell are you wearing that huge winter jacket in the middle of august." Stefan asked as he watched her changed into her 5th outfit of the night. She was looking for something to conceal her growing belly. Gone where the days where loose shirts and sweaters would conceal her pregnancy.

"I'm trying to find something to hide my stomach. I want to be able to tell my dad before he see's it on his own."

"Why haven't you told him already."

"He didn't call and I've been to caught up in my own shit to call him."

"Abby took the news well."

"Abby isn't in any position to make judgement, my dad is another story."

"If you ask me your dad is in the same boat as Abby."

"My dad helped raised me ,my mom didn't."

"If you call leaving town and only coming back for holidays and birthdays raising you then whatever but Damon's right If your dad doesn't accept the fact he doesn't need to be in you or the kids lives."

"I hate it when you Salvatores are right."

He laughed. "It'll be find, remember how angry he was when he found out about Arianna but he eventually got over it."

"That's because I told him over the phone and we left town before he came back."

"You can still tell him over the phone."

"No, I want to do things right this time."

There was a knock at the door. "Do you want me to get that."

"Please." Stefan nodded went to the door and opened it.

"Hello ." Stefan said moving aside so Rudy could enter.

"Stefan, I see you and my daughter are still conjoined at the hip." Stefan shrugged.

"You know what can I say, Bon's my other half."

Rudy laughed. "I always liked you Stefan. I will never understand why my daughter chose your brother over you."

"It was never a choice to make. Bonnie's like my sister and Damon is her soul."

"So where's my daughter and my grandaughter."

"Bonnie's getting dress and Ari is with her dad." Rudy walked further into the apartment.

"If you'll excuse me I have a date." Stefan said and exited the apartment.

"Hi dad." Bonnie said coming out of her room, wearing the oversize jacket.

"Hey honey." Bonnie hugged her father but made sure her stomach didn't touch him. "I thought Arianna was going to join us."

"It's Damon's night and they already had plans so..." She actually asked Damon to take Ari while she told her dad the news. She didn't want the four year old around to see Rudy explode.

"I just got back , he couldn't reschedule his plans."

"You can see her tomorrow besideds there are some really important things we need to talk about."

"Yes there are." Rudy took a seat on the couch followed by Bonnie.

"You go first." Bonnie said.

"No you."

"Okay we'll go together."

"I'm pregant. I'm getting married." They blurted out.

"What." They yelled

"You're getting married." Bonnie yelled

"You're pregnant." Rudy said

"I asked first."

"Yes I'm getting married. I've known her for a very long time and I was hoping she would get to meet my daughter and grandaughter tonight. Now you're pregnant?" he asked quickly changing the subject

"Yeah, It's Damon's."

"You're back with that Son of a."

"I would choose my words very carefully if I were you."Bonnie warned.

"How could you Bonnie." He yelled. "I never wanted this for you Bonnie. I wanted you to go to college meet a nice man, get married and then have children."

"I've done all of those things except get married."

"I should've done more to protect you. I knew Salvatore was not good enough for you but aginst my better judgement I let you go on seeing him. This is all my fault."

"You act as if I'm hurting you. I'm not asking you for anything but to support me."

"I'm not going to support something I don't agree with. Your first pregnancy I tried to be a supportive parent because you were young and going through enough without me jumping down your throat but now." Rudy stood up and shook his head. " I can't, how could you be so stupid to make the same mistake twice with the same jackass. What do you think he's going to do when he realizes he doesn't want to be tied down with two kids."

"I'm not a child." she yelled. "I'm not asking you to hold my hand, I'm not asking you to support me financially and I 'm not asking for your damn opinion. All I'm asking you is to support me as a father and trust that I as you're daughter will make the right decisions for Me, My daughter, and my son. You don't have to like the fact that I'm pregnant or the man that I love is someone you hate but you have to respect it." Her hormones started getting the better of her as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Don't cry mommy." She heared the sweet voice of her little girl. She looked up and saw Arianna and Damon standing in the room. Arianna went over to her mother and wiped her mothers tear.

"Hey Arianna, come give your grandpa Rudy a hug." Rudy said.

"You made my mommy cry." Arianna said wrapping her arms around her mother.

"I'm fine Munchkin." Bonnie kissed her little forehead. "Did you have fun with daddy." Ari nodded, her ebony curls bouncing. She looked up at Damon who was glaring at the back of her father's head. "I thought you two weren't coming back until later."

His gaze shifted to her. "Arianna left Miss cuddles." Damon answered "Go get miss cuddles." He told the little girl. Arianna left the adults and went into her room.

"Bonnie..." Rudy started.

"I think you should leave." Damon said calmly.

"I believe I was talking to my daughter." Rudy snapped.

"And I believe I asked you to leave." Damon raised his voice.

"Don't,Ari's in the next room." Bonnie said. "Just leave dad. I don't want you here."

Rudy stood up from the couch. "Fine, when he leaves you alone with two children and his family takes his side, don't come running to me for help." He said and showed his self out, slamming the door.

* * *

Damon grew up seeing Bonnie being disapointed time and time again by her dad. She would be so excited about upcoming plans she had with her dad, only to be let down when he would call and cancel on her. He was done seeing her get hurt by her father. He knew Rudy didn't like him but he thought he could get pass his hatred for Damon because of Bonnie and Arianna.

Once Damon found out where Rudy was staying he went to see the man.

Damon knocked on the door and waited for an answer. He knew Rudy was there because his car was parked in the parking lot.

"What are you doing here." Rudy snapped.

"I came to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to you." Rudy tried to close the door but Damon blocked it by putting his foot in the door.

"Okay then listen. I don't care what you think of me. I don't care wether you're involved in our children's life or not. I don't care if you drive off and I never see or hear from you again but Bonnie does. So for once in your life be a good father to Bonnie and support her."

"Who the hell do you think you are, coming here telling me how to be a good father when you've been a father for all of 5 minutes."

"In those 5 minutes been a better father to my children then you've been in Bonnie's whole life."

"Don't try to tell me anything about my relationship with my daughter."

"She use to cry herself to sleep at night because she thought you didn't love her. You would call and make plans and she would be so excited aout getting to spend time with you, but you would always cancel last minute, leaving her heart broken."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I remember this one night when we were still in high school, there was this father daughter dance at school, she wanted to go to so bad. It was all she talked about for weeks. My father offered to take her but she declined because she wanted you to take her, so she called you and asked you. You told her you'd be there. She waited and waited for you to show up but you never did. After waiting for god knows how long she came over to our house in her pink dress she bought specifically for the dance. You could tell she'd been crying because her makeup was smudge." Damon paused for a moment be fore continuing. "I held her that whole night while she whispered why doesn't he love me." Rudy kept an impassive face as he listened to the story but on the inside he felt terrible because he did love his daughter and never wanted her to feel like he didn't. "So when you say I don't know what I'm talking about just know I witnessed it first hand." Damon turned to walk away but stopped and looked at Rudy one last time. "I'm going to ask her to marry me. I hope you can be at the wedding."

* * *

**AN: I wanted to write more but I'm already late updating. I'll try to update saturday, sunday at the latest.  
I hope you enjoyed.**


	25. Chapter 25

Bonnie used the extra key Damon gave her a while ago to get into his apartment. She never really never had any use for it before but now she used it all the time since they were practically engaged. She never called before going over to his place just like he never called before coming over to her place. When he wasn't working he was with her an Arianna at their apartment or with them at his apartment.

"Hey Baby Mama." Damon said as he watched Bonnie walk inside and take a seat on his couch while he packed a box full of DVDs "What are you doing here"

"I had a doctors appointment earlier and I went by your job but your secretary said you took the day off so I came here."

"Why didn't you tell me you had an appointment, I would have been there."

"I know but it wasn't a big deal, It was just routine since I'm just starting my third trimester."

"You should have told me."

"I didn't think you would have wanted to go."

"Well you're wrong Bon." He snapped.

"Hey, I'm the pregnant one don't yell at me." She snapped back.

He sighed and took a seat on the couch beside her. "I wasn't yelling I just wished you would have told me about your appointment."

"Why are you so upset that I didn't tell you."

"I don't want to miss out on anything, this time around."

"Oh," Now she understood. "I'm sorry Damon. If I had known it was that important to you I would've told you about it. I'll make sure I'll tell you about it next time." He kissed her forehead."Do you want to see how large your son has gotten." She pulled her sonogram pictures out of her purse.

"I can kind of see that Bon, you are gaining a lot of."

"Damon..." Bonnie warned,

"Weight." Only Damon Salvatore was brave enough to insult a pregnant woman. "But I love my woman with a little meat on her bones."

"Nice recovery." She looked around the apartment and for the first time noticed all the boxes and the bare appearance of the apartment. "What are all the boxes for."

"I'm moving, remember. Have you made up your mind about moving in with me."

"Yeah."

"And..."

"And yeah, I'll move in with you."

* * *

By the end of the week Damon, Bonnie and Arianna were moved into their new home. Bonnie and Stefan terminated the lease for their apartment so he could get a smaller one. Bonnie and Damon's new home was a smaller version of his parent's home and it was right around the corner so Isabella and Giuseppe could come by when ever they wanted.

"Mommy my room is so huge." Arianna yelled running up the staircase.

"I know Munchkin."

"I love it, I love it, I love it." She squealed.

Bonnie and Damon laughed as they followed her upstairs to her new room. Her new bedroom was twice the sizes of the room at their old apartment and had a princess theme only fitting of Damon's little left Ari in her room and moved into their new master bedroom which was bigger than their whole old apartment.

"Do we really need so much space." Bonnie asked referring to the whole house.

"Yes If we're planning on having a huge family."

"You make a lot of plans before consulting me Salvatore. One more after this one." She told him.

"2"

"1"

"Bonnie we can't have an odd number of kids, one will always be left out."

"That doesn't even make since and besides it's easy to be the one planning to have more kids when you don't actually have to give birth to them, wake up every three hours to breastfeed them or lose your figure."

"Okay 1."

"Thanks." Bonnie went over to their California king bed and laid down. Being pregnant had taken it's toll on her so when she wasn't doing other thing she slept for hours. It literally took her two seconds to go to sleep.

"Bon." Damon called to see if she was really sleep, the only response he got in return was the soft snores coming from the woman he loved. Damon closed the door as quietly as he could before walking down the hall into his daughter's room.

"Hi daddy." Arianna said looking up from the small table in her room. She had arranged all of her dolls and stuffed animals into the chairs for a tea party. "Do you want some tea." she asked, pouring some pretend tea in her little tea cup.

"I would love to but I have to set up what we talked about."

"Oh." Ari smiled. "Can I help." Damon nodded and the little girl jumped up from, forgetting all about her tea party and went downstairs with her father into the large kitchen. "What if mommy says no daddy."Ari asked taking a seat the kitchen table.

"I haven't thought about that, Do you think she will say no." He asked the inquisitive little girl.

"I hope not."

I hope not either princess."

Arianna helped her father prepare dinner for her mother. Bonnie wasn't much of a cook but Damon was so they didn't have to ever worry about starving with him around. He made a nice Italian dinner, that would remind Bonnie of Italy and filled champagne glasses with sparkling water.

"Do I really have to go Daddy, I want to be here when you asked her." Arianna said. Damon asked his parents to take Ari out so he could be alone with Bonnie.

"Yes, your mom and I want to be alone."

Ari pouted. "Please."

"No."

Ari sighed. "Are you two going to kiss."

"A lot." Ari scrunched up her face.

"Fine, I'll go but I want to know everything when I get back." she demanded.

Damon laughed. "Probably not everything but okay." Damon leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I love you,be good for your grandparents." Arianna nodded and grabbed her grandmother's hand.

"Don't let mommy say no Daddy." Arianna said pointing her little finger at her dad.

"I won't."

"Good because us Salvatore's never take no..."

"For an answer." Damon finished. "Yeah I know." Damon laughed, only an offspring of Damon Salvatore and Bonnie Bennett would be that wise.

"Love you too." Ari yelled before walking away with her grandmother.

* * *

After three hours of sleep Bonnie finally woke up. She looked over out the window and realized it was almost dark. She listened for noise coming from downstairs but the house was quiet, way to quiet to have a hyperactive four year old living in it. She opened the door and quietly made her way downstairs, It was dark but there was a dim light coming from the kitchen. Bonnie walked into the kitchen and found Damon leaning on the counter looking at his watch.

"Hey handsome." Bonnie said, getting his attention. "What's all this?" she asked looking around at all the candles he had placed around the kitchen and the dinner on the table.

"This is dinner, to celebrate." He walked over to the table and pulled out a chair for her to sit in and moved to the other side to take his seat. "It's a little cold because you took forever to wake up." He teased.

She laughed."Well you could have woken me up."

"I could have but you looked so beautiful and peaceful sleeping there."

She smiled. "So what are we celebrating?"

"Us."

"Us?"

"Yes us. Us getting back together, us moving in together, us having a baby." He paused. "Our engagement." he added.

Her smile grew wider. "Was that a proposal?" She asked.

"It was." She shriek and jumped out of her seat, into his lap and attacking his lips with hers. "Bon." he said in between her kisses.

"Huh." She murmured placing kisses along his jaw line.

"You have to let me do this right."

"Okay." Bonnie stood up and allowed Damon to stand up.

"Okay now sit down." Bonnie did as Damon directed and sat down bouncing her knee up and down to contain her excitement.

Damon got down on one knee,"Bonnie Sheila Bennett." Damon started. "Will you Marry..." Before Damon could get the words out Bonnie lunged herself into his arms again and continued to kiss him. "Me." He finished once she allowed him to breathe.

She laughed and stopped. "Yeah Damon, I'll marry you." This time it was Damon's turn to kiss her. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too."

"So where's my ring." She asked excitedly.

He feigned ignorance. "Ring? I didn't get you a ring, I wanted to make sure you weren't just marrying me for my money "

"Ha ha very funny, so where is it." Damon stood up and reached into his back pocket and pulled out his grandmother's wedding ring. Bonnie looked at the large diamond ring. "Damon it's beautiful, It looks just like your Nonna's."

"It is."

Bonnie looked up at him with wide eyes. "I can't take that Damon, your Nonno gave that to her."

"You can and you will. Nonna said to make sure I use this ring when I propose to you along with some other inappropriate things." Damon took Bonnie's left hand and slid the ring on her finger. "Perfect fit." Damon kissed her knuckles before letting go of her hand.

Bonnie looked at the beautiful piece of jewelry on her finger and then back at her new fiance'. "Wait, what kind of inappropriate things did Nonna say."

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry it's short but I promise the next chapter will be longer and I'll have it up as soon as I can. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**


	26. Chapter 26

Angelo Bennett Salvatore wasn't even born yet and his parents could already tell he was going to be a stubborn child. Bonnie was a week overdue and the baby wasn't showing any signs of coming soon. Bonnie was big as house, her back was killing her and all she wanted to do was cry. Damon tried his best to help but there was only so much he could do.

"And then when I was 2 and a half, your uncle Stefan was born" Damon rested his head on Bonnie's lap and spoke to his son while she slept. "When I was 4, I tried to give away your uncle Stefan but then my mom caught me and I got punished. When I was 7 your uncle Stefan brought your mom home and boy was she annoying, she was exactly like him all judgy and self righteous.

When I was 10 I fell out of tree and broke my arm and your mom laughed at me, that was a really bitchy thing to do. I fell out of a tree and could have died but your mom laughed." Damon laughed at the memory.

When I was 13 I burned your mom and uncle Stefan's tree house to the ground, I don't even remember why I did it. As payback they tossed my comic book collection in the fire. For future reference don't piss mommy off, the end result is never good."

"The first time I saw your mother I was 17 and she was 15, and what I mean is the first time I really looked at your mother and saw her as something else other than Stefan's annoying little friend. She was wow. She was beautiful."

"I always thought she was cute but that moment when I saw her, saw her, I knew I had to have her. I asked her out and she turned me down, but Salvatores never take no for an answer so I kept asking her and asking her until she finally said yes."

"The moment I knew for a fact that I loved your mom was during the first fight we had as a couple. I don't remember what we were arguing about but I remember her being so passionate about it and that's when I knew I was never going to let this woman go. I didn't tell her until almost 6 months later because I didn't want to scare her away." He laughed at himself and continued to tell his son the story of the last few years of his life with Bonnie.

"In the next 10 years your mom and I will already be married and Ari will be a teenager and want to start dating and you and I might have to threaten some boys and Ari will hate us for it but it will be alright because at least we know she'll be safe."

"Damon," Bonnie murmured.

"Hey I thought you were asleep."

She gave him a weak smile. "I was but you won't shut up."

"I'll be quiet, now go back to sleep, you need all the rest you can get."

"I'll try but my back is killing me."

"Do you want me to massage it."

"Please." Damon sat up and moved behind her and worked his magic hands,thoroughly massaged her shoulder and down to her lower back.

"How do you feel."

"Tired. I'm just so ready for him to come."

"He'll be here in a few days and we could hold our new baby boy."

"I can't wait."

He rolled his elbow in the middle of her back and she purred.

"How does that feel."

She moaned."It feels so good." He kissed her shoulder that was covered by the thin strap of her tank top. "I love you so much." He stopped massaging her back and kissed his way up from her shoulder to her neck to her chin then cheek and then finally her lips.

"I read somewhere that having sex induces labor."

"You're still attracted to me?"

"I'll always be attracted to you." She leaned back into him, while he wrapped his arms around her, resting his hand on her swollen stomach.

"You know we didn't choose a middle name for the baby. Ari is Arianna Isabella Bennett Salvatore, she has a beautiful name. Aj can't just be Angelo Salvatore."

"He won't be, I've already chosen a middle name."

"Are you going to tell me?"

She yawned,"It's a surprise."

"Is it Giuseppe?" Damon guessed.

"Nope."

"Stefan?"

"Nope."

"Rudy?"

"Ha."

"Huh." Damon exclaimed.

"What?"

"I know it can't be Damon. You've been dead set against naming him Damon Jr. from the start."

"Huh."

"What."

"Nothing,"

"So you're really not going to tell me."

"Nope." she giggled. "Not until he's born."

"Well in that case I really can't wait until he's born."

* * *

Bonnie was in labor, she had to be. She finally was able to fall asleep and with Damon lying beside her with his hand draped over her stomach until she started having contractions. Every 15 minute. At first she thought they might be Braxton hicks but they were becoming more frequent and more painful.

Bonnie nudged Damon in the side."Baby."

"Huh." he answered.

"Baby."

"Huh" he answered again.

"Not you baby, baby baby"

Damon jumped up like he hadn't been sleep at all. "Baby?" he asked.

She nodded with a smile. "I think I'm in labor."

"Are you sure."

"Ahh, Yes." She screamed as she felt another contraction.

He ran over to the closet and pulled out her already packed bags and carried them to the car while Bonnie got dressed. Damon quickly came running up stairs to help Bonnie down the stairs.

"I'm fine Damon go get Ari." He nodded and ran down the hall into the little girl's room and hurried to put her clothes on and carried her downstairs to the car and strapped her down in her car seat, got in the driver seat and sped down the street.

"I feel like I'm missing something." He thought out loud. "Bon did we leave anything," He look over in the passenger seat and saw that it was empty. "Shit." He forgot Bonnie. He put the car in reverse and pulled back into the driveway. He rushed into the house. Bonnie was slowly making her way down the stairs.

"I'm so sorry Bon." He ran back upstairs and helped her out into the car.

"So this is it," She smiled at him as he fastened her seat belt.

He looked into her eyes and smiled. "Yeah," He kissed her lips and and got back into the driver seat. "Now lets go have a baby."

* * *

Baby Angelo Bennett Salvatore came kicking and screaming into the world surrounded by the people who loved him most. The DNA test preformed earlier in her pregnancy was pretty much pointless because he came out looking exactly like his father. The same black hair, the same beautiful blue eyes, even the shape of his nose was Damon's. At least Arianna looked a little bit like Bonnie, Angelo looked like Damon made him all by his self.

Bonnie peaked opened her eyes and watched her fiance' cradle their son in his arms in the small love seat in her hospital room while Arianna sat beside them looking at her little brother.

"Can I hold him," Arianna asked.

"You're too little princess."

'He looks like you daddy if you were a baby."

"You look like me too princess."

"Yeah but uncle Stefan said i'm lucky because I'm starting to look more and more like mommy."

Damon laugh. "Did your uncle Stefan really say that."

Ari nodded. "Yep and he said if Angelo was lucky he'd come out looking like mommy too." Arianna shrugged. "But I guess he wasn't. Poor Aj."

"Your uncle Stefan is wrong. You and your brother are very lucky to look like me and your mom and it could be worse, you could look like your uncle Stefan."

Arianna giggled. " and have his eyebrows and frowny forehead." Damon chuckled.

"Good morning daddy." Bonnie murmured, fully waking up from her slumber.

"Hey sleepy head, you're finally up." Damon said.

"How long was I asleep."

"About six hours, give or take a few."

"What time is it."

"2:45." Angelo had been born early morning hours and it was nearly 3:00 in the afternoon and they waited to call anyone to inform them of the birth of the newest Salvatore because they just wanted to spend that time together as a family.

"Did you call anyone yet?" Bonnie asked.

"I called Mamma. They should be here any minute."

Bonnie nodded and looked over at her son wrapped in a blanket. "Can I hold him." Damon stood up and gently placed the baby in its mother's arms. "How could I do all the work but he looks exactly like you."

"That's the Salvatore gene, it's strong."

Bonnie played with her son's fingers. "Hi little man." Aj opened his blue eyes and looked up at his mother. "You've been killing my back for these last few months." Aj opened his little mouth and yawned. "You're so beautiful." Bonnie whispered bringing the baby up to her lips and kissing his little cheek.

"We did good." Damon said looking around the room at his family.

"Yeah we did,"

He leaned down and kissed her forehead "Thank you." He whispered

"For what?"

"For being you. For giving me two beautiful children and for loving me."

"I should be thinking you for the same thing."

"I love you."

"I love you back."

"Okay what's his name," Stefan came barging into the room with Isabella and Giuseppe following close behind him. He'd been waiting months to find out the name of his nephew.

"So what did you name him." Isabella asked.

"Do you want to tell them." Bonnie asked Damon.

He nodded. "Angelo Salvatore." Damon announced proudly.

"Angelo Damon Bennett Salvatore." Bonnie corrected.

* * *

Stefan used the spare house key Bonnie and Damon gave him to use for emergencies only. He called knocked and call both of their cell phones but still no answer.

"Damon." Stefan called as he walked up the stairs and opened the door to Bonnie and Damon's bedroom. They were asleep with Arianna asleep in between them and baby Angelo asleep on Damon's chest. "Good morning guys." Stefan said waking them up.

"We gave you that key for emergency." Bonnie murmured and rolled over.

"Sorry Bon but I called and no one answered. Come on Damon we have to go."

"Where are you going."

"I promised Stefan I would help him with something."

"So you're going to leave me hear alone all day with the kids while you go out all day long."

"I'll be back later and then we can discuss this." Damon lifted the baby off his chest and gave him to Bonnie.

"We're discussing this now." Bonnie walked out of the room and down the hall to the nursery with the baby and laid him in his crib, then walked back in her bedroom where Damon was standing with his brother and Arianna was asleep in the bed.

"I'm sorry Bon." Stefan apologized and walked back downstairs.

"Bonnie."

"Shh." Bonnie went over to her bed and woke her sleeping daughter. "Munchkin, go get in your bed. "she whispered. Arianna stood up and walked out of her parents bedroom and into her room down the hall.

Bonnie shut the door behind her daughter and turned to her fiance'.

"I'll be back later." Damon said.

"Am I suppose to accept that. You get to get up and go when you feel like it while I have to stay at home with the kids all day."

"You're free to go whenever you want. I promised my brother I'll help him do something so I'm keeping my promise."

"Are you fucking serious Damon. If Angelo isn't crying or on my boob, Arianna is begging me to play with her while you're either working, sleeping or out with your friends. I can't even remember the last time I've gone out." She yelled.

"If you want to go out, go out. "

"Yeah, I'll just have Aj in the baby carrier and carry Arianna in my arms in the club."

"God woman why do you have to be so damn difficult. I'm going to help Stefan move his stuff into Lexi's place. "

"Why can't you stay home. Do you realize how long it's been since we had any alone time." She started to cry. Damon moved to hug her but Angelo started crying over the baby monitor. "Just go, I'll take care of my kids." Bonnie walked out of the bedroom, back to the nursery and picked up her crying son.

"What's wrong my handsome boy." Bonnie sat in the rocking beside the baby's crib. "Are you hungry." Bonnie tried to feed the baby but he just cried louder. "No no no, don't cry baby. Please stop crying." She pleaded, trying to restrain her own tears. "Don't cry Angelo, tell mommy what's wrong."She bounced the baby up and down on her knee. "Please."

"Can I try," Damon asked from the door.

"Yeah, but I don't know what's wrong." Damon walked over to Bonnie and picked the baby up out of her arms.

"What's wrong Aj." Damon asked. The little boy stopped crying in his father's arms and started cooing. "You just wanted to see Daddy? How about I take you and your sister with me while your mom gets some rest." The little boy cooed. "I'll take the kids with me while you get some rest." Damon said to his fiance'.

"Thank you."

Damon nodded, "We'll be back later."

* * *

"Bonnie." Caroline yelled walking into the Bennett- Salvatore residence.

"I'm right here." Bonnie said walking down the stairs, very well rested.

"Where's everybody."

"Damon took the kids and left with Stefan."

"How long have they been gone?"

"All day." She dropped down on the chair followed by Caroline.

"I was bored so I decided to visit you, my god kids and to talk to you about something ."

"Why is that when you're bored you come visit me."

Caroline laughed, "Actually I came to talk to you about the wedding you're going to let me plan. I just needed to know when is this wedding going to take place."

"I never said anything about a wedding. I was actually going to talk to Damon about eloping."

"If you rob me of the chance to plan your wedding Bonnie Bennett and I'll never talk to you again."

Bonnie giggled. "Of course I would never rob you of the opportunity to plan **MY** wedding."

Caroline smiled, "Tyler left me home alone, Something about hanging out with the guys."

"Huh, Damon said he was going to help Stefan move his stuff into Lexi's, he never mentioned anything about Tyler." Bonnie said. "Maybe I should call and check on them."Bonnie took out her phone and dialed Damon's phone number. It ringed three times before anyone answered and all she could here was music in the background. "What's all that noise," Bonnie yelled into the phone. She couldn't hear anything but background noises and hung up.

"I'm going to call Tyler and see where they are." Caroline pulled out her phone and dialed her husband's number. "Hey Ty where are you." Caroline looked at Bonnie. "You're at the bar with Damon and Stefan."

"Where are my kids," Bonnie whispered.

"Is Aj and Ari with Damon." Caroline asked her husband. "Okay I'll see you when you get home."

"They're at a bar?" Caroline announced.

"Where are my children?"

"Ty said he took him to his mother's house."

"I'm going to kill I'm going to bring him back to life then kill him again." Bonnie pulled out her phone and called Isabella. "Hey, did Damon take the kids over there."

_"Yeah, he said he was going out with the guys and you needed a break." _

"I'm sorry Mamma. He told me he was going to take them with him so I could get some rest, I'll come get them."

_"No, Bonnie it's fine. Little Angelo is sleeping and Arianna is really enjoying herself, you can come pick them up later."_

"Are you sure."

_"Yes, I'm enjoying having them around."_

"Okay, Thanks."

_"You're welcome."_

Bonnie hung up the phone and turned to Caroline."I'm really going to kill him, twice."

"Calm down Bon. Maybe he had a good reason."

"What reason would he have to leave his children at his parent's house to go party."

Caroline opened her mouth then closed it. "I don't know but since Damon is gone and you have a babysitter, maybe we should go out."

"That sound's like a great idea."

* * *

"I don't mean to sound conceited but we look great." Caroline said as she and Bonnie admired their reflection in the mirror. Bonnie and Caroline spent the day going to the mall and shopping then went to the salon to get their hair and nails done. Caroline was wearing a blue dress, the same color of her eyes that had pattern cut out sides. Bonnie wore a similar dress but hers were green and accentuated her new post pregnancy curves.

"Yes we do." Bonnie agreed.

"When Damon see's you in that dress he's going to rip it off."

She laughed." If I let him. I'm still mad at him for lying."

"Yeah, yeah. By the end of the night you're going to be pregnant with baby Bennett-Salvatore number 3."

"Damon and I have to get married and Aj has to be a few years older before I even consider getting pregnant again." Caroline laughed.

"Yeah right. I've seen the way Damon looks at you."

"He can look all he wants to, that doesn't mean he's getting it on the regular. It's been two months."

"Two months?" Caroline asked in disbelief. "Tyler and I can't go two days. What does he do when he's you know."

"Cold showers."

"What about you, what do you do when you're feeling..."

"I'm too busy with the kids all day to even be worrying about that."

"I wish I could get Tyler to go take a cold shower, he's like a dog in heat. I mean it's good."Caroline smiled. "It's really, really good but I get sore down there sometimes from all of the pounding."

"Okay Care I get it. Tyler's a werewolf in bed."

"So, what's Damon like."

Bonnie laughed."I'm not telling you what my fiance' is like in bed."

"I told you about Tyler. Why can't you tell me about Damon?"

"Because it's weird."

"Is he good."

"Caroline I'm not talking to you anymore about my sex life."

"Having children has made you a prude Bon," The blonde teased.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Speaking of children, lets go. I told Mamma i'd come to pick them up."

* * *

Caroline pulled into the driveway of the Salvatore mansion. The front yard was filled with cars and was decorated with flowers. "What's going on here." Bonnie asked.

Caroline shrugged, trying not to smile and give herself away. "We should go in and see." Caroline suggested.

Caroline followed Bonnie out of the car and inside the mansion. The inside of the mansion was also decorated with white carnations.

"Mamma." Bonnie called. Arianna came running down the stairs in a beautiful white dress that was tied with a pink bow in the back. Her usual black curly hair was straighten and pulled up into a neat bun.

"Mommy." Arianna yelled, jumping into her mothers arms.

"Hey Munchkin, why are you so dressed up."

"I'm going to be the flower girl."

"Flower girl? For whose wedding."

At the moment Damon came walking down the stairs in a black tux and a tie carrying their 6 month old son wearing a miniature version of the exact same tux with a small bow tie.

"Ours."

* * *

**AN: So I'm thinking one more chapter then an epilogue. That's the plan, at least for now. I hope you enjoyed.**


	27. Chapter 27

Her eyes started to water. He had this hold thing planned out from start to finish. "Our's she repeated." he nodded as he approached her.

"I couldn't wait to much longer for you to become my wife." He wiped the one tear from her eye that managed to fall. "So I planned the wedding you didn't have time too."

Damon spent weeks trying to plan the perfect wedding for him and Bonnie without Bonnie finding out about it. With a lot of help from his mother, and Caroline, they managed to pull it off. Bonnie and Damon previously discussed what they wanted when they eventually did get around to planning the wedding, and that was to be married in a simple ceremony surrounded by only their closest friends and family.

"I love you so much."

He smiled."I love you too, now go get dressed, I can't wait for you to become Mrs. Damon Salvatore."

"I don't..."

"Caroline took care of it." She turned around to look at her friend who had the biggest smiled etched on her face.

"You knew about this?"

"Duh, Do you think Damon could have set this up all by himself."

"I love you Caroline."

"I love you too." Caroline grabbed Bonnie's hand."Now Let's go, I can't wait to see you in that dress."

* * *

"Bonnie you look so beautiful." Isabella said as tears formed in her eyes as she looked at her adopted daughter in her wedding dress. Caroline picked out a simple ivory wedding dress with an empire waistline and reached to the floor.

"Don't cry Mamma, your going to make me cry." Bonnie fanned her eyes with her hands. "Caroline will kill me if I mess up my makeup."

"I'm sorry, you just look so beautiful."

"Knock, Knock." Giuseppe said walking into the room. "Oh Bonnie you look so beautiful."

"Thank's," she smiled. "In a few minutes, I'll officially be your daughter." She said to Isabella and Giuseppe.

"Weather you married Damon or not you will always be our daughter." Isabella said.

"You were ours ever since that day Stefan bought you home like a stray dog." Giuseppe said, trying to be funny.

"That's not at all how I remember it."

_**FLASHBACK**_

_5 and a half year old Stefan Salvatore sat alone in the sandbox at the playground, crying because one of the older kids stole his juice box._

_"Hey Stefan." Little Bonnie Bennett, a girl in his kindergarten class said to him. "What's wrong." She asked when he didn't respond._

_"Enzo took my juice box." Stefan cried. Enzo was an older bully to all the kids on the playground. He terrorized the children daily and no one was ever bold enough to stand up to him, until Bonnie. Bonnie was one of the ones lucky enough to get picked on by Enzo but some of her friends had been bullied by this bully. She really didn't know Stefan all that well but he was in her class and she hated to see him cry._

_"Where is he." She asked. Stefan pointed in the direction of the swing set where Enzo and his posy stood, which included Stefan's older brother Damon. _

_Bonnie marched over to the swing set with a look of determination on her face as she approached the group of older boys."Hey you." She said to Enzo. He stopped and looked down at the shorter kinder gardener. _

_"What do you want." The eight year old brunette said in his English accent._

_"You took my friend's juice box and I want it back." she yelled. All the noise on the playground ceased as everyone's attention was on Bonnie and Enzo. _

_Enzo couldn't help but laugh at the green eyed little girl. "If he want's his bloody juice box back then he should come get it."_

_Bonnie huffed and crossed her arms. She really didn't want to fight Enzo but if he didn't give her the juice box in his hand she would be forced to use violence and her grams taught her that violence was never the answer. "Give me the juice before anyone gets hurt."_

_"Did you hear that guys, little Bonnie Bennett is threatening me." Enzo said to his cheering section. They all made oohhing noises, encouraging the potential fight."Do something Bennett." Enzo said shoving the little girl on the ground. Bonnie scraped her elbow but paid little attention to it as she kicked up her leg and hit Enzo right in between the legs, making him drop the juice box and causing him to fall to the ground. _

_"Next time I won't be so nice," Bonnie said picking up the unopened juice and walking back over to Stefan who was looking at her with pure adoration. "Here you go Stefan," She gave him his juice box back._

_Stefan smiled. "Thanks Bonnie."_

_"You're welcome," She started to turn around but he stopped her. _

_"Hey Bonnie, do you want to go back to my house and play. It's huge, we have a pool and a big back yard and a..."_

_"Okay," Bonnie said, cutting him off. "Lead the way."_

* * *

_Stefan held Bonnie's hand as they walked into the large Salvatore mansion with Damon traveling behind, he would have rather been back at the playground with Enzo and the rest of his friends but he knew he would never hear the end of it if his parents found out he let his little brother walk back home alone. "Mamma, Papa, we're home." Stefan yelled. Stefan dragged Bonnie into the sitting room were his parents were._

_"Ciao Stefan." Isabella said and turned her attention to the little girl."Whose this." She asked. Before Stefan could respond Bonnie smiled and held out her hand for them to shake._

_"I'm Bonnie Bennett." she said._

_"You're Rudy's little girl, aren't you." Giuseppe asked._

_"Yes sir."_

_"Can Bonnie stay over and play for a while." Stefan asked._

_"Would your parents be okay with that." Isabella asked._

_"My dad is working and as long as I'm home before it gets dark my grams won't mind."_

_"I guess it's okay." Isabella said._

_"Yay." Bonnie and Stefan screamed in unison._

_"Stefan's got a girlfriend, Stefan's got a girlfriend." Damon singed walking into the room._

_"Be quiet Damon." Stefan said._

_"Leave your brother alone." Giuseppe said._

_"Stefan and Bonnie sitting in the tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g."_

_"Be quiet Salvatore or I'll do to you what I did to Enzo." Bonnie said._

_"She's already defending her boyfriend," Damon teased._

_"Leave me alone Damon."_

_"Next thing you know Stefan, she's going to want to be your wife and you're going to be a husband and she's going to be bossing you around like Mamma does Papa."_

_"One day you're going to be married Damon." Giuseppe said._

_"Never, I'm going to be single for the rest of my life while Bonnie and Stefan are married with kids."_

_"Eww, no Bonnie is my friend." Stefan said._

_"And I would never marry Stefan."_

_"You never know Damon. Maybe one day it will be you and Bonnie getting married and having children." Isabella said._

_"Not in this lifetime. Bennett is annoying."_

_"You would be lucky to have me Salvatore, too bad I wouldn't marry you if my life depended on it."_

_"I wouldn't ask you to marry me if we were the last two people on earth."_

_**End of Flashback.**_

Bonnie, Isabella and Giuseppe laughed as they remembered the day that impacted all of their lives.

"Back then I would've never thought I'd be here right now getting ready to marry Damon Salvatore."

"I thought it would have been Stefan." Giuseppe admitted.

"I didn't," Isabella said. "I kind of always known it was going to be Damon."

"I've never seen two people who hated each other as much as Bonnie and Damon fall in love."

"Are you sure about that Sippie, because if my memory serves me correctly we hated each other."

"I always liked you Bella, you just hated me."

"Well if threatening my brother's life was you liking me I would hate to see what you hating me would be." Giuseppe laughed.

"It got you to go on a date with me didn't it."

Isabella smiled. "Yeah it did." Giuseppe bent over and kissed his shorter wife lips.

"I love you me Bella Bella."

"I love you too, Sippie."

"I hope Damon and I are as in love as you too are when we get your age."

"You will be," Isabella said.

"We should get going, we don't want to have the guest waiting to long."

"Wait Papa. You're not going to give me away?" Bonnie asked.

"Rudy's here." Giuseppe said. "Damon called him, he said you wanted your dad to give you away at your wedding."

"Oh,"She had said it, when they were teenagers but she didn't think he would have remember that. Giuseppe nodded and walked towards the door. "You're my dad too, Papa." Bonnie said stopping him. "Would you give me away?" Before Giuseppe could respond another figured joined them in the room.

"Bonnie you look beautiful."Her dad walked into the room and said.

"Hey Daddy." Bonnie said. It was the first time she had seen her dad since she told him she was pregnant again.

"Are you ready." Rudy asked her, extending his arm.

"Dad, I asked Giuseppe to give me away."

"Bonnie..." Rudy started.

"I haven't seen you in almost a year dad. I have a 6 month old son who you've never even seen and Ari asks about you all the time. You don't get to come back and pretend that everything is okay because it isn't. Do you know how hurt I was that day, after I told you I was pregnant. I didn't expect for you to be happy about it but I also didn't expect you to..."

"I'm sorry Bonnie." Rudy interrupted. "After that fight I wanted to call you and apologize but I thought that you didn't want to see me. I would very much like to meet my grandson and I'm happy Damon makes you happy."

"Can you give us a moment Papa?" Giuseppe nodded and walked out. "Daddy, even if I believed that you can't take back what you said."

"I know and I want you to know that I'm going to try and be a better father to you and a better grandfather to Arianna and..."

"Angelo, his name is Angelo. We call him Aj."

Rudy chuckled at the name. "Where did you get that name?"

"It was Damon's grandfather's."

"Oh."

"Damon told me about the visit he paid you after I told you about Aj."

"Yeah, he told me about the father daughter dance. I forgot about that, I was so up to my knees in paper work that I forgot to call and cancel."

"Did he tell you what the Salvatore did for me afterwards."

_**Flashback**_

_"Why can't you tell me where we're going." Bonnie asked Damon for the umpteenth time tonight." Damon showed up to her grandmothers house in the middle of the night asking if Bonnie could come with him. Sheila Bennett being as old school as she was said hell no. Damon was a teenage boy and Bonnie was a teenage girl. There was no way in hell she was going to let her 16 year old granddaughter and her 18 year old boyfriend leave together. She had no plans of becoming a great grandmother anytime soon. Damon had to drive back home. pick up Stefan and drive all the way back to Ms. Sheila's house and he had to convince her that Bonnie and Damon would be under his supervision the whole night. Since Sheila liked Stefan and trusted him and not Damon she allowed her to go._

_"It's a surprise." Damon answered._

_"Stefan?" Bonnie asked._

_"Nope, sorry Bon. It's a surprise."_

_Bonnie leaned over to Damon in the drivers seat and kissed his cheek."Please tell me Damon." He shook his head no, keeping his eyes on the road as he drove."please." she leaned over and pressed her lip to his neck._

_"Bonnie,"Damon moaned as she started nibbling on his ear and used her hand to rub across his chest, down his leg and started massaging his thigh._

_"Hey, guys I'm back here and I promised Sheila that you would return home with your virtue intact."Damon couldn't resist the urge to laugh out loud._

_"Bonnie, you didn't." Stefan said._

_"What?" Bonnie shrugged innocently._

_"You know what never mind, I don't want to know."_

_"You're about 2 months to late for that." Bonnie punched him in the side and sat back in her seat._

_"Be quiet." _

_"You were perfect baby." Damon complimented. _

_"If you don't shut up Damon I'm going to fuck you up." Stefan threaten. The last thing he wanted to think about was Bonnie and his Brother having sex._

_"Are you mad your girlfriend isn't giving you any."_

_"If you don't shut up Damon, you won't be getting any." Bonnie said._

_"My lips are sealed."_

_Damon pulled into the parking lot of the Salvatore mansion and turned off his car._

_"You picked me up from my house just to bring me over to yours."_

_"Just come inside, and I'll cover you're eyes." Damon directed. Damon went over to the passenger side, opened the door for his girlfriend and placed his hands over her eyes."Are you ready?"He asked walking her into the house and out into the backyard._

_"Yeah," Damon removed his hands from her eyes. Bonnie looked around the backyard. It was decorated with lights, flowers and a small orchestra playing music and a Banner hanging from the trees that read "Father Daughter Dance." Giuseppe was standing in the middle of the yard and Isabella was standing to the side smiling. Bonnie smiled at the people around her and ran into Giuseppe's arm. "Thank you papa." Tears filled her eyes. _

_"It was Damon's Idea." Bonnie turned around to face her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around him. _

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too." Damon pressed his lips against hers, quickly forgetting his parents and brother were there._

_**End of flashback**_

"I had no idea, they did that for you." Rudy said feeling even worse than he already did.

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah. We danced the whole night."

"I guess that means you want me to leave."

"No I don't. I love you dad and I really want you here and I hope that you wouldn't mind giving me away with Giuseppe."

"Yes and I love you too pumpkin." Bonnie hugged her father and once again tried to keep the tears from ruining her make up. "I'll see you outside."

Just as Rudy exits, Stefan came in and looked at Bonnie in her wedding dress. He'd never seen her look so beautiful. A wave a sadness came over him as he looked at his Best friend/ sister in her wedding gown. "Don't look at me that way Stef you're going to make me cry." Bonnie said as she started tearing up again.

"I feel like Damon is taking you away from me Bon."

"He's not, You're still my best friend."

"Remember when it was just us?"

"Yeah."

_**Flashback**_

_Two teenagers. Two eighteen year old's going out alone in the world by themselves. It was a new and scary experience but it was also and exciting one. Bonnie and Stefan left town to escape the problems that plagued them in Mystic Falls._

_Giuseppe paid for everything so they didn't have to worry about paying bills or finding a place to live. Bonnie and Stefan had gotten accepted into colleges in North Carolina so it worked out. They moved into a 3 bedroom home in a small suburban neighborhood with a majority of traditional families and some divorced moms looking for young , strong men to prey on and Stefan fell into the category._

_"Hey Stef where did you want me to put your um... Pokemon cards," Bonnie asked. They were unpacking the few boxes they brought with them from Mystic falls. _

_"You can put them..." Stefan looked up at Bonnie from the box he was unpacking and smiled. It was the first time he notices what Bonnie was wearing. She was wearing some yoga short and a sports Bra."_

_Bonnie looked down, noticing that Stefan was staring at her. "Why are you looking at me like that, you've seen me in less than this." _

_"No nothing's wrong with what you're wearing. I was just staring at your stomach." Bonnie looked down and touched her barely there bump. She was only 3 months along._

_"Oh," Stefan walked over to Bonnie and asked permission to touch her stomach and she nodded. _

_You're pregnant Bon," Stefan said smiling. He couldn't believe that his best friend was having a baby, his little niece or nephew. _

_Bonnie giggled. "We already established that Stef." _

_"I know but seeing that it's growing inside of you makes it real."_

_"It was real for me that moment I saw those two pink lines," She said sadly, thinking back to that night._

_"I wonder what the baby will be like." Bonnie hated talking about the baby. She didn't hate her baby, it wasn't it's fault that it was conceived but she didn't think she was ready to be a mother. She was an eighteen year old who grew up without having her mother present and although Isabella always treated her like a daughter it wasn't the same as having her real mother. She honestly didn't know how to be a mother._

_"I'm scared Stefan." She admitted. "What if something happens, what if I'm just like my mom, what if Damon finds out about it and tries to take the baby away._

_Stefan moved his hands to her shoulder and looked her in the eyes. "Don't worry Bon, Everything will be okay. The baby will be fine,you aren't your mom and Damon won't find out so don't worry about any of those things. Just worry about yourself and my little niece._

_Bonnie gave him a weak smile. "You really think it's going to be a girl." _

_"I do and she's going to be beautiful like her mom. At least I hope it's a girl because if it's a boy and he come's out looking like Damon I don't want to have to fight the urge to punch my nephew in the face."_

_She giggled ,wrapping her arms around him and he hugged her back. "Thanks," _

_"You're welcome." Their hug was interrupted by a knock on the door. _

_"I'll go get it,"Stefan said and walked to there front door. _

_A woman who looked to be in her 30's was standing at the door carrying a cake plate in her hands. "Hello I'm your neighbor Emma Renner, I just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood." The brunette gave Stefan the cake._

_"Thanks, I'm Stefan Salvatore."_

_"Nice to meet you Stefan." Emma studied Stefan's body and noticed his sweat drenched shirt, clinging to his abs. _

_Emma Renner was a divorced mother of 1 who lived in the home she once shared with her Ex husband. Emma spent most of her time between staying home alone while her son was with his father, at school or doing one of the various extra curricular activities she'd signed him up for. Emma often like to find adventure in the form of young men, young strong men to help her around the house as well as in the bedroom._

_Emma unconsciously bit her lip, which Stefan notice. "Ahem," He cleared his throat to get her attention back to his face. "Thanks for the cake." Stefan moved to close the door but she put her foot in the way._

_"I was um wondering if you would like to join me for dinner tonight."_

_"I just moved in there is a lot of unpacking to do."He tried rejecting her nicely._

_"It'll only be for a couple of hour, I'll cook dinner," She touched his bicep. "We can eat desert." she move her fingers to his chest and trailed down his abs._

_Stefan cleared his throat. " ."_

_"Ms." She corrected._

_"Ms. Renner I don't think."_

_"Whose at the door honey." Emma dropped her hand to her side and watched the green eyed caramel young woman walk up beside Stefan and latched on to his arm._

_Stefan immediately caught on to what his friend was doing and played along. "Baby, this is Emma Renner, she brought us cake to welcome us to the neighborhood."_

_"That's sweet. Thank you."_

_"It was no problem."_

_"Is my Steffykins keeping you. I'm sorry he loves talking."_

_"Actually Bonnikins, Emma was inviting us over to dinner tonight."_

_"Really. I hope you have enough to eat because my honey bunny eats like a bear and I'm eating for two."_

_"I don't eat that much Bonnie baby."_

_"Yes you do babe but it's okay. So what time is dinner." _

_"I actually have to get back to you on that. It's time for me to pick up my son from soccer practice." Emma turned around and started walking down the driveway._

_"Okay," Bonnie said sweetly. "Thanks for the cake." Bonnie slammed the door shut and looked at Stefan. Both of them started laughing, uncontrollably._

_"Steffykins? Really Bon." _

_**End of Flashback**_

"You know she never said anything after that day to me." Bonnie said.

"She did to me once."

"What."

"She tried to tell me she didn't think Arianna was my daughter because she had dark hair and blue eyes and neither one of us had those features."

Bonnie laughed. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her she looked like my mom and that she should mind her own damn business."

"What did she say after that."

"Nothing."

They laughed until they were interrupted by Caroline.

"It's time to start Bon." Caroline said.

Stefan hugged Bonnie and exited the room, leaving the two women.

"This is it Bonnie."

"I know."

"If you're going to pull out, now is the time. All you have to do is tell me and we can sneak out of the window and we can get you on a plane to never be seen again."

"I'm not."

"I know you wouldn't. Damon just wanted me to make sure."

"Damon's stuck with me now. We've come to far for me to back out now."

* * *

Ed Sheeran's "Thinking out Loud" drifted through the speakers as Bonnie and Damon danced for the first time as husband and wife. Bonnie's head was nestled in his chest as they swayed side to side, to the music.

"We were fighting over dinner." Bonnie whispered.

"Huh."

"When I was pregnant you were talking to Angelo and you said We got into an argument over something and that's when you knew you were in love with me. I wanted Chinese and you wanted Mexican."

"Now I remember. You wanted some fried rice and teriyaki chicken and I wanted Tacos. You were so adamant about your damn rice and gave me this long ass speech about how american made tacos are not really tacos and that if I had a real taco from mexico I would hate it. So I gave in and we ate Chinese food."

Bonnie giggled. "Do you want to know when I fell in love with you?"

"I already know it was the day Stefan brought you home."

"No, It was the first time you kissed me."

_**Flashback.**_

_Bonnie was bored at home on a Saturday night because she was grounded, all thanks to her boyfriend, well at least she blamed him for it. The night before she came home an hour after curfew and her Grams was wide awake, sitting on the couch watching the door. Her Grams took her cell phone and computer, leaving her with nothing to communicate with the outside world. _

_She was lying on her bed, reading a book called 'The Vampire Diaries' when she heard something hit against her window. She sat the book on her bed and opened her curtain to see her boyfriend standing outside in his leather jacket. _

_She opened the window. "What are you doing." She whispered, loudly._

_"Come downstairs."_

_"I can't, I'm grounded."_

_"Sneak out."_

_"How? My grams is downstairs."_

_"Who said you had to leave out of the front door."_

_"What am I suppose to do, climb out of the window."_

_"Yeah."_

_"What."_

_"Wait." Damon disappeared around the house and reappeared a minute layer. carrying a ladder. He sat the ladder up to her window. "Climb down." _

_"What if I fall and break my neck."_

_"You won't. And if you did fall, I'll catch you."_

_"Fine." Bonnie carefully climbed out her window, unto the ladder and down to Damon."Hey Beautiful." _

_"Hey handsome." Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist, hugging her close. They had been dating for two months and the furthest they ever went was hugs, and sweet kisses on the forehead. Not because She didn't want to, because he didn't. "Why did you want to see me."_

_"I wanted to bail you out of prison and take you somewhere."_

_"Where are we going?"_

_"It's a surprise."_

_"Are we walking?"_

_"No, I parked down the street so your Grams won't hear my car."_

_"Smart."_

* * *

_Damon took Bonnie to a clearing near the end of town. He made a picnic basket and brought a blanket so they could have a night time picnic._

_"So what made you decide on having this nighttime picnic." Bonnie asked, after they ate the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches Damon made._

_"I felt bad about getting you grounded."_

_"It's okay. I honestly think my grams was looking for a way to keep me from seeing you anyways."_

_"She hates me doesn't she." Damon moved the basket aside and laid down on the blanket._

_"No," Bonnie laid beside him, resting her head on his chest."She just doesn't trust you You do have a reputation."_

_"Yeah but how does your Grams know about it."_

_"She might have heard me say something about you being a male whore."_

_Damon looked down at her and pinched his brows together. "When was this."_

_"It was before we started dating, when I hated you."_

_"Now how do you feel about me."_

_"I like you."_

_He smirked "Just like?" He questioned._

_"I really like you." _

_"Just really like?" Damon prodded._

_"Okay Damon, I really really really like you."_

_"Well I really really really like you too Bon Bon."_

_Damon and Bonnie fell asleep on the ground and woke when the sun started to come up._

_"Damon," Bonnie sat up and nudged her boyfriend to wake him._

_"Huh."_

_"It's morning," She panicked. "My Grams is going to kill me if she wakes up and I'm not home." _

_Damon got up and drove Bonnie home. Damon stopped on the street in front of Bonnie's grandmother's home and walked her to the door. _

_"Thanks Damon I had a wonderful night."_

_"Me too." Bonnie took out her key and turned to open the door._

_"Bonnie." _

_"Yeah," Bonnie turned around and soon found another pair of lips on hers. He didn't kiss her for long. It was a simple sweet kiss.,no tongue. Just a dry lingering peck and it was absolutely perfect. After Damon pulled away he kiss her forehead._

_"See ya later Bon."_

_She nodded with a smile on her face. "Yeah." She watched Damon walk to his car and drive off before she went inside._

_Sheila Bennett was sitting in her rocking chair facing the door watching Bonnie come inside with a dazed look on her face. She woke up in the middle of the night to check on her granddaughter like she always did, without Bonnie knowing, and made sure that she was sleeping soundly. She panicked when she found the bed empty but then she saw the open window and the ladder leading up to the window and figured out Bonnie sneaked out. Sheila Bennett wasn't a fool, she knew her granddaughter was probably out with the elder Salvatore boy she wasn't overly fond of._

_"Bonnie Sheila Bennett, where the hell have you been all night I was worried sick. You are grounded for a month. I don't want you anywhere near that Salvatore boy. _

_"Whatever you say Grams." Bonnie said still high off the kiss._

_"I mean it child."_

_"Okay."_

_Sheila__ stood up, walked over to her granddaughter and waved her hand in her face. "Are you listening to me Bonnie." Bonnie just smiled, looking off into space. "Oh no." Bonnie finally came back._

_"What."_

_"You're in love with that boy." It wasn't a question._

_Bonnie smiled and bit her lip. "Yeah," She nodded. "I am."_

_**End of flashback.**_

"I would've kissed you sooner but I liked you so much I didn't want to rush us." Damon said as they continued to dance with Bonnie looking up at him.

"Really."

"Yeah. I knew that you were going to be my wife so I didn't want to fuck up and pressure you into anything you didn't want."

"You never did, and I'm so grateful to you for that."

"So did I take your Kissginity."

"My what." Bonnie giggled.

"Your kissginity. Was I your first kiss."

"No you weren't."

"Who was."

"Stefan, during a game of truth or dare."

" I'll kill him." Bonnie giggled,rolling her eyes.

"So, where are we going for are honeymoon?"

"You're going to love it. We are going to Italy to visit Nonna."

"We can't go visit Nonna without the kids."

"That's why they are going with us."

"I don't mind but what newlyweds bring their children on their honeymoon?"

"Nonna is going to have the kids while we," Damon pressed his lips against his wife's. "Are going to practice making more."

"As long as we are just practicing, I'm fine with that."

Damon smiled at his beautiful wife. "I love you Mrs. Salvatore"

"I love you too Mr Salvatore."


	28. Epilouge

Bonnie Bennett -Salvatore woke up to her husband trailing soft kisses down her neck "Mr Salvatore," she moaned. "You're mighty frisky this morning."

"Mrs. Salvatore if you had a wife as sexy as mine, you would be too." She giggled as he rolled over on top of her continuing to trail kisses down her body he disappeared under the covers and preparing to have a meal of his lifetime when they were interrupted by a crash and then yelling.

"I guess that's are cue to get up huh." He groaned as they exited the bed and made his way to the door.

"I'm going to kill him," 11 years old Arianna yelled as she chased her 6 year old brother through the halls.

"What's going on out here."Damon yelled at his children , angry with them for ruining his sexy time with his wife.

"AJ threw my doll out of the window." Arianna said.

"It was ugly anyway." Aj replied.

"What was that crash," Bonnie asked.

"I accidentally knocked over a vase." The little girl admitted.

"Why did you throw your sister doll out of the window?" Damon asked his son.

"I wanted to see if it would fly." He answered shyly.

"Stop running and Aj apologize to your sister." Damon demanded before closing the bedroom door and turning back to his wife. "Do you think they're too old to put up for adoption." Bonnie giggled and shook her head.

"What would we do without our children." Damon swooped the love of his life up in his arms and kissed her soft lips. "I know one thing we would be doing a lot of." Damon laid his wife on the bed and pulled his shirt up over his head and climbed on top of his wife, connecting their lips once again.

"You are such a good kisser." Bonnie murmured against his lips.

"I'm a much better lover, let me show you." Bonnie giggled as he tugged on his oversize black shirt, she often slept in. He found it sexy to see her wearing his clothes.

Damon planted a kiss over her belly button then down to her inner thighs, teasing her before placing a kiss to he pantie covered center. He moved her panties aside fully prepared to show how great of a lover he was before she jolted up and ran towards the adjoining bathroom.

He stood up and walked to the bathroom and watched the mother of his children spill the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

"That's the third time this week Bon. We should go see a doctor." Bonnie pulled her head from out of the toilet bowl, resting on the floor hoping that the nausea would disappear.

"I'm fine. It's that nasty Chinese food I ate last week. It's food poisoning."

"I don't think it's food poisoning. Think about it you've thrown up every morning this week, the other day you were crying because Aj scrapped his knee, you've put on some weight," Bonnie scowled at him. "But not a noticeable amount. Your boobs are huge, not that I'm complaining and you have a higher libido than me, which is damn near impossible. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were..." Damon froze and a big smile broke out on his face.

"Nah uhn Salvatore I know what you're thinking." Bonnie said, slowly standing up off the floor.

"You're pregnant ."

"I know my body. I would know if I was pregnant or not."

"I know your body too and those hips don't lie." Damon walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his hands on her flat stomach. "You're having my baby." He started singing against her cheek.

She giggled, "I still don't think so but if it'll make you feel any better I'll take a pregnancy test."

It wasn't like she didn't want to be pregnant or had a problem with having another baby, she just didn't think she was. Damon had predicted two times that she was pregnant and each time the test had been negative.

More children had always been apart of the plan but when the added on to the Salvatore broad they wanted the timing to be just right. After they got married Damon started off his own law firm and Bonnie started writing. When their son was 3 she managed to get her first book published and from then on she had written a number of children's book for that series.

Now. Damon was more of a boss than a lawyer. He had younger lawyers working under him, handling all the files and cases and Bonnie had just finished up her new adult fiction story Affairs of the heart. Now was the perfect time to have a baby. They were in a hell of a lot better place than they had been in when she got pregnant with Arianna or when she got pregnant with Angelo and if they were about to have another baby she wouldn't mind it.

"How about a little wager, wife." Damon proposed taking his arms from around her.

Bonnie turned around to face him and folded her arms. "What did you have in mind husband."

"If you are pregnant, I get to name the baby."

Bonnie nodded. "Okay but if I'm not pregnant you have to clean the garage and the attic and whatever else I decides needs to be cleaned."

"Deal. Seal it with a kiss." Just as their lips were about to touch their was another crash downstairs. "Ugh," Damon groaned. "Are you sure we can't give them away and just keep this little bundle." he asked softly touching her stomach.

"No, now let's get downstairs Daddy and see what's all the commotion about." After Bonnie put on a pair of pajamas She and Damon walked downstairs to find their children sitting quietly on the couch watching television.

"What was that?" She asked.

"What was what Mommy?" Arianna asked innocently.

Of the course that innocent act didn't work anymore, on neither of her parents. six years later they were immune to the innocence act.

"What was what?." Bonnie turned to her husband's miniature twin," Angelo what was that?"

Aj tilted his head to the side. "Did you really have to call me by my whole name Bonnie." She loved her son to death but he knew the right way to get under her skin, just like his father.

"Hey Angelo do you want to rephrase that statement." Damon asked, without a hint of humor in his voice.

The little boy grinned apologetically, showing of his missing two front teeth. "I have no idea what you are talking about mother."

"Since no one knows what were talking about Bon, I guess we'll have to cancel the party."

"I think you're right. Maybe we should donate all the new gifts we got to a charity."

"I'm sure less fortunate children who don't lie will appreciate the gifts."

Aj jumped out of the chair, "That's not fair." He yelled. "Why should I have to suffer because Ari broke your picture frame."

"Snitch," Arianna murmured. Bonnie looked over to the table her picture of her, Damon and the kids taken at their wedding usually sat. It was now in a broken frame on the floor.

"Clean this mess up and then your rooms before everybody gets here."

"Yes ma'am." The pair mumbled.

"And before I forget, Happy Birthday Aj."

* * *

Everybody in Mystic Falls was at the Bennett-Salvatore residence to help Aj celebrate his 6th birthday. Caroline Forbes Lockwood and Mayor Tyler Lockwood were there with their 5 year old son Caleb. Matt Donovan who was now Sheriff was there with his new girlfriend. He quit the restaurant business and quickly became sheriff, it didn't hurt that his best friend was Mayor either. Isabella and Giuseppe of course was there. Stefan and his wife of 2 years Lexi were there and were expecting a little boy any day now. Even Mason Lockwood was there. Him and Damon had become close friends over the past few year and he found someone and had been happily married for six months.

"Stop running." Bonnie yelled at the children running through her kitchen, after almost being knocked over with Aj's birthday cake in her hand. Bonnie placed the cake on the counter and rested her palms on the counter when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Mrs. Salvatore, you look good enough to eat." The voice belonging to the arms, whispered against her neck.

"Don't let my husband hear you. He's the real jealous type."

"I think I can take him."

Bonnie shook her head. "Nope I don't think so. You see my husband is very strong and passionate, you don't stand a chance."

"You sound like you love your husband very much."

"Why wouldn't I. He loves me and our kids, he's a very passionate lover," She could practically hear him smirk. "He's an asshole at times." He scoffed. "But I wouldn't have it any other way. I love him."The arms let go of her and she turned around to face her husband. She gasped "Damon," She feigned shock. "When did you get here?"

"Have I ever told you I love you."

"You might have mentioned it."

"Well I'm going to say it again. I love you."

"And I love you." Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck and Damon leaned down to kiss his shorter wife. They soon forgot where they were and got lost inside a passionate kiss. "There's something I want to tell you."

"What is it." She let go from around his neck, grabbed his hands and placed them on her stomach.

"Really?" he asked.

She smiled, "Yeah. When I left to pick up the cake I brought test and took it after I get back and It came out positive." Damon moved her hands to her waist as she linked her hands around his neck. "We are going to have a baby." Her saying it out loud made it all the more real for him. He hugged her again.

"You know you're going to get sick of me these next nine months."

"I look forward to it." Damon pushed his lips against his wife's once more, ignoring that they were in a room full of people. Pouring everything he felt into that kiss so that she would never doubt his never wavering love for her. They only stopped when the heard the voice of Bonnie's blonde best friend.

"God you two get a room."

"This is my house, All of these are my rooms."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "It's a wonder you aren't pregnant again." Damon looked back at his wife, his hand drifting to her where their new son or daughter was growing and smiled.

"Oh my god you totally are." Caroline accused.

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah I am." Caroline and Isabella screamed, pushing Damon out of the way to hug Bonnie.

"Congratulations," Isabella leaned down and rubbed Bonnie's flat stomach. "Hello Bambino this is your Nonna."Bonnie giggled. "I can't wait until I can spoil you rotten."

"Arianna and Aj get in here." Damon yelled.

The two children came into the kitchen and up to their parents.

"Yes Daddy." Arianna asked.

"Your mom and I have something to tell you two."

"Oh no." Aj exclaimed. "You're going to give us up for adoption aren't you."

Bonnie frowned "Why would you think that?" she asked.

"I heard Daddy asked you if we were to old to put up for adoption." Aj wrapped his arm around his mother's leg. "I promise mommy I'll be good. Just please don't make me go." Tears formed in his eyes. Bonnie reached down and rubbed his little black curls. Bonnie gave Damon a look. She had warned Damon numerous times to be careful what he said, especially while the children were around.

"No Aj your Dad and I would never get rid of you or your sister. We love you too much." Aj smiled up at his mother. "In fact we love you and your sister so much we are going to have another baby."

Aj frowned. "Don't you have enough kids already."

"I'm happy Mom," Arianna said. "I just hope it's a girl. I would just die if I had to put up with another Angelo."

"I hope it's a boy."Aj said. "Because girls are disgusting."

"Nope boys are."

"I don't care if it's a boy or girl I just hope it's healthy." Damon said, as cliche as it sounded that was exactly what he wanted a healthy baby to add on to there happy little family.

* * *

Finally the people started to clear out of the party. It was a long, stressful day but a successful party. Everyone had fun and didn't want to leave but Damon wanted some alone time with his wife and kicked everyone out.

Bonnie was already in the bed asleep, snoring, when Damon finished his shower. He put on some pajamas before joining his wife under the covers. He kissed her forehead before wrapping him arms around her, pulling her close so that they were spooning.

They slept like this every night, she enveloped in his big strong arms. He smiled thinking about the last few years. How blessed he truly was. He had a smart, beautiful daughter who was taking classes for children way older than her. An overactive and imaginative son who was an asshole at times, which he inherited from his father. Even Damon had to admit that his son was just like him. He had a beautiful wife who, despite of their past issues on both his and her part, loved him unconditionally and he loved her too. She was truly super woman. She worked all day long and still came home and took care of him and their kids.

He moved his hand down to gently caressed her abdomen. Lastly he was going to be a father for a third time. With this baby there was going to be no issues. No lying, no cheating, no paternity issues, no arguing parent. No newly adjusting family. This baby was going to be brought into the world surrounded with love.

"Damon," Bonnie murmured, half asleep.

"I'm right here. What's wrong."

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure you were there."

He smiled. "You know I'm not going anywhere."

"I wasn't worried about you going anywhere. I was wondering if you would mind frying me some french fries."

"It's a little too early to have cravings for french fries isn't it."

"No, I've been craving french fries for weeks, I just thought it was me being greedy but since now that I know I'm pregnant I can't eat all the fries I want without worrying about packing on the pounds."

"I don't know Bon. They aren't healthy." She rolled over in his arms a pecked his lips.

"Please," She looked at him with wide eyes and her bottom lip poked out. "I'll love you forever." He couldn't deny her anything.

"You will anyways but since you asked nicely I'll go fry you some."

20 minutes later Damon came back with a plate full of french fries drenched in ketchup. He sat the plate in front of her and watched her gobbled down the potato dish.

"So I was thinking of names for the baby." He said.

"And..."

"Bamon."

"What the fuck is a Bamon?" She asked giggling.

"It's our ship name, keep up Salvatore. I was thinking it could be the name for a boy or girl."

"One. What the hell is a ship. Two. There is no way that my child's name is going to be named Bamon."

"You know I'm not exactly sure what a ship is, I just heard Princess say it. She laughed."And you said that I could name the baby if I was right about you being pregnant."

She smiled. "You can, as long as it's something I approve of."

"I guess that's fair."

Damon picked up one of Bonnie's fries and placed half of in his mouth and she took the other half in hers, lady in the tramp style and kissed him.

"I love you so much Salvatore." Bonnie said.

"I love you back."

* * *

**AN: Oh god this is the end. I promised myself I wouldn't cry.*Ugly Cries* This was my first time writing something for anyone other than my teacher to read. It's a bittersweet feeling finishing up this story Bitter because it ended but sweet because it was a huge accomplishment for me. I'm the type of person who tends to never finish anything I start but I finished it and for that I am extremely proud of myself. Thanks to everybody who Reviewed, Favorited or followed this story. I wish I could describe to you the joy I felt when getting an email notification. I have grown as a writer and I hope it shows from my first few chapters, which had way to many errors, to my last few, which doesn't have half as many as the first ones. If not in this story than my other one. Every review I got good or just creative criticism I took it and used it and I hoped it showed. Thank you once again for reading this little fic of mine. Don't forget to review and read, review, favorite and follow my other story "Secret Affairs." If you haven't done it already. *More ugly Cries***


End file.
